Dangerous Alliance
by The Space Sith Warrior
Summary: After a Rebel Attack on Imperial Expedition to explore the Unknown Regions for Resources, a Dark Side Historian, a Bodyguard, an Imperial Minister, and her Daughter, a Bounty Hunter and her Daughter and an Immortal Sith are stranded on a Primitive Planet. The Mane Six and other Ponies will have to work with them to embark on a Journey to another Part of Equestria unknown to them.
1. Part One: Slow Beginnings

_A long time ago in a Galaxy Far, far away..._

* * *

_The Galaxy is on the Brink of Chaos!_

_Years after the Clone Wars, the Galaxy is is under the control of the Empire, but Rebellion starts to rise from Systems and Sectors._

_Two Years before Luke Skywalker blew up the Death Star, the Evil Emperor Palpatine wanted the Unknown Regions to be explored._

_Instead of using Grand Admiral Thrawn, the blue Alien Chiss, he instead sends Admiral Kenek Callef and one of his most trusted Servants to find a Planet ripe with resources._

_Along with the trusted Servant will be his Bodyguard, a Mysterious Human with an Unknown Past._

_But once the Starship crashes on an Unknown Planet, his Past will be known to...Ponies?._

_The Future is unclear for those aboard the Star-Destroyer...and Equestria._

* * *

Tom Grey was looking blankly at the grey metal wall. He wondered what it was like, to be one of the humans to discover a new planet in the Unknown Regions. Lots of People on the Holonet talked and talked about how this was either Good or Bad, exploring the Unknown Regions. The last expedition to Explore it, Outbound Flight, never came back. Many People, even Imperial Senator's in the Senate had dared to speak against the Idea to the Emperor. Yet it was all for nothing. Everyone on the Planet Yaga Minor was going to see the Star Destroyer's leave in Hyperspace, possibly to never return.

He knew that this was Suicidal, but he would do anything for the Empire.

He then got up from the Chair, let the metal grey door slide open and walked down the Hallway. The Imperial Star Destroyer _Iron Wrench _was just like most Second Class Destroyer's. Grey, metal, and a Symbol of Fear and the Empire.

He liked it. He would miss it.

The reason why he was doing it was to Protect Cole Ven'ru, one of the Emperor's many Servants, the Man he was supposed to protect.

He then walked to the Hangar, seeing only a few black-clothed Tie Pilot's talking to each other and some Tie Fighter's, and saw the G9 Rigger-Class Light Freighter. He looked at the back to see the Dark Side Historian and Archeologist, Cole Ven'ru. Cole was a Male Alderaanian, coming from a Wealthy House. For Year's he had studied the Galaxy, along with its Artifacts. Dark Side Artifacts.

Cole was always talking and talking about how Great and Glorious the Sith was and had even worked for Palpatine as well. Tom was or had been his Bodyguard for over two Standard Year's and in their Time they had learned a few things's from each other. Tom wouldn't go that far to call Cole his Best Friend, but a very good, Smart, and Useful Ally.

Cole was a Happy Man, why he did not know. But today, he looked a bit Sad."Oh, hey Tom," Cole said sadly."You got your stuff packed up?" He Questioned. Cole nodded slowly."Yep...i sure am gonna miss this Ship Tom," He said, Frowning. The Light Freighter, from what Cole told him, came from his great-great Grandfather, whatever his name was.

"We'll only be gone for a few months," _Or never. _He added Silently. Cole Sighed. He was a short, Male Human with black, yet graying Hair and wore Dark black Robes. His Face was shaven (Unlike Tom's, which his Hair was scruffy and he had a Short brown Beard) and he had blue eyes.

"I guess I'll just be missing you, that's all," Tom nodded slowly. Their Friendship throughout the Year's had progressed very well and in some way's he Respected him for wanting to learn many things of the Past, even if it was just about the Dark Side of the Force.

Tom was sure that the Short Alderaanian was not a Force Sensitive but Cole probably knew more of the Force than he would ever."It just seems like yesterday we were going to Dromund Kaas, now we're going into uncharted Territory...and you'll be leaving the Empire," This was one of the few moment's Tom had Emotion.

"Who said I'll be leaving the Empire?" Tom Grey had been a Fleet Admiral for the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. After the War, he had gone into Hiding but he had then been captured by the Empire. Rather than face death, he had been taken to Emperor Palpatine himself on the Core World Planet known as Coruscant.

The Emperor had given him a choice. Death or Bodyguard to one his Apprentice's for two Year's and then his Debt for what he did in the Clone Wars would be Paid.

"After this, I want to join the Navy...maybe join Politic's," Cole seemed surprised."Really? You think the Empire will let you do that?" He shrugged."They'll have to,"

There was Silence for a Moment as Cole put down a box of something big."Well Tom..we had some good time, didn't we? Remember that time you broke that Houk's Jaw?" He said smiling. Tom Rarely Smiled, but he did it anyway.

"Yeah," "And remember that time you beat the Kriff out of that Rodian on Java-4? You're a Legend in my Eye's Tom! A Legend!" Tom Shrugged. After another moment of Silence, Cole extended his Hand to him."It was nice knowing you, Tom. May the Force takedown Righteous Path's!"

Tom raised an Eyebrow."You act as if we're gonna Die."

Cole Shrugged."Eh, just in case,"

* * *

Kenek Callef, an Imperial Admiral, looked out the window on the Bridge of the Star Destroyer, seeing the black and Blue of Hyperspace.

"How are you doing?"

Callef turned around to see the Woman of his Life walking to her. Callef had sent his Men out of the Bridge so he could be alone."I'm... I'm alright... I'm good, it's just..." He trailed off. Callef was a Tall man, coming from the planet Lothal. Just like his Wife.

Maketh Tua, the Minister of Lothal, looked at him, smiling."Your Nervous," She touched her Husband's Shoulder."To be honest, so am i" Callef knew that everyone on the _Iron Wrench _was Nervous about this Expedition.

Maketh Tua was a Female Lothlite. She had brown eyes and blonde hair. She was a Kind Woman but known to have a Short Temper. She wore a Blue Tunic and had her Cone-shaped Hat on.

Callef Kissed her Cheek. For the last Twelve Year's they had been Married, but their Marriage had been in Secret. So had their Daughter."How's Lanoree doing?" He asked. Maketh was Silent."She was a bit Sad...even said that she Hated me..." For the last Nine Year's, Callef had Lanoree, their Daughter, with him and they had lived on Coruscant.

After some time, Callef had been sent on Mission's to take care of Separatist Remnants or these so-called "Rebel Cells". He had decided that it would be time for Lanoree to meet her Mother and spend some time together on Lothal. He remembered the Smile on her face when she learned that she was leaving Coruscant.  
It saddened Callef to learn that she didn't have any Friends.

"She'll understand soon. I promise," After some Silence, Callef looked at his Chrono Watch. He sighed."We're almost out of Hyperspace. Go back to your room and spend some time with her." He said, talking about Lanoree. Maketh nodded and left.

* * *

"Were Here!" Yelled Cole. Tom looked out at the Hangar to see the Outer Rim Planet known as Yaga Minor.

"I've only been to Yaga Minor once...still look's the same," Cole said, unimpressed. As usual, no Emotion on Tom's Face."Gentlemen," Said an Imperial Officer."It is an honor to meet a Historian for the Emperor himself." He said, bowing slightly. Cole smiled.

The Imperial Officer was in his Usual Standard grey Clothing. He saw his Name tag, saying "Loral Max"."Admiral Callef request's your Presence on the Bridge."

Cole nodded quickly."Yes, Yes, come on Tom. Let us explore unknown Territory" If there was one noticeable thing about Cole, it was that he was very Odd.

* * *

"Admiral Callef," Said Cole. Tom looked around, feeling out of Place. Most Engineers had clean-shaven Faces and wore Military Clothing. Tom wore a black Leather Jacket and Pants. The Admiral of the Star Destroyer turned around and Tom saw a Man with Blue eyes and an Imperial Cap.

"Cole Ven'ru, it is an honor to meet you" Callef bowed Slightly as well. Cole raised a Hand."No need for bowing. I'm not some Lord Vader or Grand Admiral, only here for our dear Emperor and his Empire"

Callef nodded slowly. He then looked at Tom."Ah, Tom Grey. I heard about you during the Clone Wars. You Served under Count Dooku himself if I am correct?" Tom nodded."Good, we could use Skills like you and-"

"I'm only a Bodyguard," He Interrupted calmly but not Politely. Over the Year's, he saw the Empire grow and grow and saw that they had brought Peace and Order to many systems, even the Outer Rim. He wished the Republic had reformed long before the Clone Wars.

"Sir!" Yelled one the Lieutenant's."Something's coming out of Hyperspace!" Admiral Callef looked surprised but kept Composure."How Many?"

"Three. Big Ship's from the look of it" "Were not having other Star Destroyer's join us, are we?" Tom asked. Callef did not answer instead of looking out the Window of the Bridge.

After a Minute of Silence, Three Mon Calamari Starships came out of Hyperspace. Tom could imagine Callef grinding his Teeth."Send out the First Wave of Tie Fighters. Save the Second and Third Waves just in case" The Lieutenant nodded and went back to his Screen. Callef then walked to two White Stormtroopers.  
"You two go to my Quarter's and protect Minister Tua and my Daughter at all costs!" The two nodded and ran out.

Tom Grey, for once, had a Bad Feeling about this.

* * *

Tanvik Jeet, a Female Chiss Bounty Hunter had a Bad Feeling about this. She swerved around and around as the Ship dodged the Blaster Shot's from the Star Destroyer."Ouch!" Came a Young Voice. The Rebel Soldier's, including the Chiss Bounty Hunter, looked at the Crate. The Crate was supposed to be full of Ammo for their Blaster's.

When Tanvik opened it, she gasped. Emotion's of Anger, Shock, and Fear filled Tanvik. Her Daughter was in this Crate.

* * *

Princess Luna, the Co-Ruler of Equestria, was checking Ponies Dream's, as usual. It was a Peaceful Job. Most of the time anyway. She had checked many Dreams, making sure there were no Nightmares. She had checked the Mane Six, the CMC and other Ponies of Ponyville or Manehatten or other parts of Equestria's Dreams.

She checked all of the Bubble's, all of them now Peaceful. She smiled, proud that she could help Ponies sleep better. She had checked every Bubble yet it was still Two Thirty in the Morning. She yawned, wondering if she should wake up.

She then saw something out of the corner of her eye appear. She turned around to see another Dream Bubble. She was surprised and confused about how she could miss this one. It looked different from the other's because it showed only Red. She was hesitant but decided to go through, probably because it didn't seem familiar.

She then walked through the Dream Bubble.

* * *

"Tell the Red Shrike to hold Position until they're patched- they're not doing us any good," Came a Voice. Princess Luna opened her eyes to see around her a grey Metal room. She then saw an opening like a Door slide open."Yes Sir." Said another Voice.

"And get those Engineer's a Shuttle!" The First Voice added firmly.

"Moff Phennir? Darth Malgus sent me," Came a Third Voice. Luna took a look inside the Room and her Jaw dropped. Not only were their bug Flashy thing's in the black and Red Room, but there were Multiple Two-Legged, Hairless Creature's. They did have Hair but only on their Head and some Facial Hair.

They all wore different kinds of Clothing, some that reminded her of Military Clothing. There was one of the Creatures that wore a Mask. Luna felt a sense of Fear. The Mask was Grey and there was only Blackness in its eyes. She then saw another Creature that did not look like any of them. He wore Black Armor (It reminded her of her Armor when she was Nightmare Moon) and saw this Face was Red and looked like a Squid. She didn't know if it had Hair or not because he wore a black Hood and he also wore a black cape.

"My Lord, It's an Honor to Commit myself and my Fleet to your Cause. The Sith shall lead us to Glory in the Emperor's Name," This Moff Phennir had Auburn Hair and black Facial Hair.

"It wasn't long ago that I was a Slave. Now, I have a Fleet behind me," The One with the Metal Mask said. He wore Red Clothing with Spike's on each Shoulder.

"Power begets power, my Lord," Luna didn't know if Moff was a Name or a Title. Phennir then turned to the Red Creature."Darth Vengeance, it is even more of an Honor to meet you. Your Name and Reputation is spoken even in the Outer Rim"

"Thank you Moff Phennir, how is your sister doing?" The black Armored, Red-Faced Creature asked. Phennir nodded."Very well, thank you for asking," The Two-Legged Creature then pointed a Finger (She learned from Tirek once) to another Creature."Tell Darth Malgus we're ready."

Another Creature, this one a Female, then went to something and pressed some Buttons. On the grey and blue Table, she saw a Blue Figure appear. It was another Two-Legged Creature. It wore the Same Armor as the red one only this Creature wore no hood. It did wear a Black Mask over its mouth and nose and its head seemed white.

"This is Darth Malgus to the Imperial Strike Force. The Emperor's Prisoner-the escaped Jedi Master-has unwittingly led us to the Nanth'ri System."

Luna did not understand the Words. She understood Empire but Jedi or Nanth'ri wasn't Familiar.

"That is the Location of the Foundry-an Ancient Alien Space Station embedded inside an Asteroid." Luna was confused. Weren't these Creature's Alien's?."Who are you? What are you?!" Came a Male Voice. She turned around to see another Two-Legged Creature in Black and red Armor. She gasped as more and More Creatures with the Same Armor surrounded her and were holding big, black... sticks?.

She then saw Three of the Creature's she saw near the Table look at her."Who is...what is this?" Asked the Grey Masked Creature."Guards! Take this...Horse, is it?, to the Cells"

"No," Said the Red Creature called Darth Vengeance."She is my Apprentice" Moff Phennir looked surprised. So did Luna."I-i'm so sorry. Apologies my Lord" Phennir bowed. Vengeance waved him away."I should be the one apologizing to Phennir. My Apprentice isn't disciplined. Yet." The Moff bowed again and they all left. Except the Red Creature called Vengeance.

"How are you in my Dreams?! Who are you?! A Spy?!" The Creature said as he grabbed Luna's Throat. She saw something through the Creatures Eye's. Something Yellow."I don't know how I got here! I swear!"

Suddenly, the red Face of Anger turned into Shock."The Force...the Force brought you here...that's how you were..."

Everything then became Dark.

* * *

Cozy Glow pointed her Hoof at the Cage's of the Timber Wolves."Fine, I'll admit. This actually a good Idea" Said Tirek. Cozy Glow smiled. Chrysalis thought this as a Stupid Idea."Oh, Cheer up Chrysalis" Said Cozy Glow, noticing her Face."We need an Army. Besides, we're only going to use a few on Ponyville tomorrow."

Chrysalis didn't answer. It had been Week's since they got Grogar's Bell and Chrysalis had gotten to know Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow but she still felt something. Something Lonely.

Chrysalis Sighed. Maybe flying would make her feel better. She then walked out."Don't stay out to Late." Cozy Glow said._ Who are you? My_ _Mother_?. She then flew off.


	2. War

Darth Vengeance opened his eyes wide. He looked to see the Man that was Shaking his Chest was Set Harth. Vengeance waved him away. Set Harth, a Male Human with silver Hair and an Immortal Dark Jedi, did not look old. Neither did Vengeance or Okarr.

Years after the New Sith Wars, the Sith Pureblood Vengeance had been exploring the Galaxy, finding Artifacts of Sith Power to help him defeat the Jedi once and for all. In his exploring, he found Set Harth, who claimed to be Immortal. He kept the Dark Jedi, who was very Useful, and it turned out he was Immortal thanks to the Teachings of Darth Andeddu.

Later on in their Adventures, they met another Immortal. A Legendary Smuggler, known for his Debts. The Sith Pureblood had learned that the Smuggler, Nico Okarr was very useful, smart and Immortal.

They had spent years, or at least Vengeance and Harth did, Plotting to Destroy the Jedi. They Joined the Separatist, working with Count Dooku to finally take down the Republic. Instead, the Republic destroyed itself, along with the Jedi.

Unfortunately, Dooku and the Separatists were Destroyed, never seeing the Downfall of their Enemy. Vengeance had spent Years, a Million Years actually, to Destroy the Republic and it's Jedi for what it did to his People. To his Brother. To his Mother...

He worked with Exar Kun, Revan and then Malak, The Sith Emperor, the Brotherhood of Darkness, Watching over the Darth Bane Lineage, helping Darth Plagueis and working with Sidious. He had gone into hiding each time a Sith Order had been Destroyed, along with him being a Sith Pureblood. He destroyed everything in his Path when he learned that Sidious had Killed Dooku, the Separatist and had set a Bounty on him, Harth and Oakarr.

They went hiding out in the Outer Rim, waiting and Planning with various Criminal Syndicates and Remnants of the Separatist to take down the Empire. He would kill Sidious for Betraying him. And Plagueis.

"Were here." Said Set Harth.

* * *

Tom, wearing his black Leather Clothing, ran down the grey hallway. His Double-Barreled Blaster Carbine was Holstered but he took it out the Moment Cole had opened the Door.

Cole had left the Bridge when the Star Destroyer shook and rumbled."My Book!" He had Yelled. Though he was almost done being Cole's Bodyguard, he still had to Protect the Alderaanian.

When Cole opened the Door, Tom saw a bright light. For a moment, he saw a Battle of the Clone Wars. Man vs. Machine, Jedi against Tank. When the bright light disappeared, he saw Stormtroopers and Imperial Officers fighting against what he presumed were Rebels by their Clothing. In some way, this "Rebellion" was very Similar to the Separatist only Tom saw their Attacks as Terrorism.

The Hangar was big and it was the same one he was in earlier. Crates with Imperial Symbols were scattered all over the Room along with Imperial Blaster and Imperial Corpses.

The White Armored Stormtroopers hid behind some of the Tie Fighter wing's for Cover while Rebel's made do with the grey Imperial Crates. It wasn't much.

The Rebels seemed to get into the Hangar by their Ship Docking. He did not know nor could he see the Starship but he presumed that the ship was docked with the Star-Destroyer. He noticed a Chiss, possibly a Female, shooting with a Sniper Blaster. He noticed that the Chiss Woman was wearing a black Chiss Ascendancy Uniform. Sev'rance Tann, an Apprentice for Count Dooku and a fellow Separatist Comrade, had shown him a few Holo Pictures of her People.

He saw Cole run through the Blaster fire from Imperial and Rebels on both sides._ He's Heading to his Ship..._ Tom thought. He Sighed. He then ran.

* * *

"What are you doing here?!" Her Mother whispered Harshly. Velb Jeet's Face had no emotion but she did wince a little from her Mother's, Tanvik Jeet, Voice."I had to come," Velb said."You're just doing this for the Money, I'm doing this for Freedom. Against the Tyranny of the Empire!" She almost Yelled.

Velb was thirteen while her Mother was Thirty-two. When Velb had been little, she lived on a Planet called Coruscant with her Father. She barely remembered Coruscant but she was able to remember her father, who was also a Chiss.

Her Mother sighed and for a moment, Velb saw sadness in her Mother's eyes."Your Father said the same thing you know," She took a Shaky Breath."Before he was killed."

Velb felt hurt. She never talked about her Father. Her Mother Hated the Empire but also hated the Rebellion."Of all the Species in the Galaxy, the Chiss are superior. You may never have met another Chiss other than me or your Father but I will be sure to teach you things about the Chiss Culture." Her Mother Hated Humans and Aliens that weren't Chiss.

Velb was Silent for a moment."Please Velb, stay here. For once, do something for me that includes your Safety." Though her eyes were Red, Velb saw saddness. She sighed."Okay Mom" Her Mother Smiled Lightly. They then hugged, smiling."By the way, your Grounded."

* * *

That had been almost Ten Minutes ago. Now Tanvik Jeet was returning Fire to some Stormtroopers. Black Blaster shots were on the grey walls of the Hangar and on some Tie Fighters, smoke coming out of it. She held her breath as she got a Clean Shot of an Imperial Officer right between eyes.

She had been hired by one of the Rebel Cells to stop this Imperial Expedition from getting Resources from the Unknown Regions. She had been hired because of her Skill and High Marksmanship. She would get Ten Thousand's Credit

As she looked for her Next Target, she saw a Short Human wearing black Robes run across the Blaster Fire. What was odd was that the Humans face, she had lived among Humans long enough to read their Expression, was Cautious but he didn't seem to see the Red Blasters.

* * *

"Cole!" Tom yelled as he returned to Fire. He kept running across the Blaster fire from both sides of the Hangar. Cole then climbed up the Ladder to the Light Freighter. Tom sighed. He holstered his Blaster Carbine and climbed up the ladder after him.

Once he got up, he saw Cole throwing Ancient Scrolls and Texts and Book's into his Backpack."Uh, where is it?!" He yelled, his Face in Worry.

"Where's what?!" Tom Yelled over the Blaster Fire in the Background."I Found it!" Cole said Happily, raising a Red Book. Tom saw the Book Cover, the Words saying _The Book of Sith._"This book was given to me by Palpatine himself" Tom was just going to ridicule the Short Alderaanian for going back for a Book when he saw a black Book. His Black Book.

_The Imperial Hand Book _was given by Palpatine himself for saving Cole, one of his best Followers and useful one. The Imperial Handbook was not supposed to be out for another Three or Two Years. Ever since he read the Handbook, he saw Strength in the Empire. And Order.

"Can't believe I forgot about these Scrolls and the Book," Cole said. His Voice made him Snap to reality. He then Heard a loud Hiss sound. Almost everyone in the Hangar went silent and stopped blasting. Tom and Cole saw something they never thought they see.

A Sith Pureblood. They had seen pictures and even some holo Pictures of the Species but they disappeared, as did the Sith Empire during the Old Republic. The Sith Pureblood wore black Armor, a black cape and a black Hood. His Face was Red and his Tendrils were long and he was very Tall. And strong.

Tom showed surprise but Cole seemed like he was just punched. He slowly raised a hand, pointing a finger at him. Tom saw that almost everyone in the Hangar was looking at the Sith."Sith!" Cole yelled, Laughing like a Maniac."I knew that all of the Purebloods weren't Dead!" Tom saw that his Ship that had landed in the Hangar. It was a Sith Empire Ship from the Days of the Old Republic but it looked like it was new. Behind the Pureblood was a Male Human with Silver Hair and Blue Eyes. He as well had a Lightsaber activated.

Just then, the Sith Purebloods Lightsaber, which was just as Red as he was, cut off not only an Imperials Head but also a Rebel Head, both of which were right next to him. There was a Brief Silence for a Moment before everyone started shooting at each other.

Some started Blasting at the Pureblood but his Lightsaber deflected the Blaster Bolts. Cole Smile disappeared."I-i think we better start leaving, Tom." Tom nodded agreement. Just then, a loud explosion happened to the left side of the Light Freighter. _So much for escaping by Ship._

* * *

Kenek Callef pointed a Finger to one of the Engineers."Set a Course to the Unknown Regions." The Young brown haired Man was putting in the Coordinates when he looked up hesitantly."But sir...we don't know what's out there..."

Callef clenched his Teeth."Do it now! Before those Cruisers take us down!"

"Sir!" Yelled one of the Officers."The Rebels are making they're way to the Hyper Room!"

* * *

Tanvik ran as Fast as she could. Behind her were three Rebel Troopers. with Standard DH-17 Blaster Pistols."Pick up the Pace!" She yelled. During the Confusion of a Sith Pureblood, Tanvik and the Three Troopers made their way to the Star Destroyer's Hyper engine Room.

Finally, after much running down the grey Hallway, they got to the Metal Door."Cover me" She commanded. She knew that the Rebels didn't trust her, but she was the only one that could stop the Expedition.

She then put a Sticky Thermal Detonator on the Metal Door."Run!" She Yelled. They backed away as the door exploded open. Thankfully, the Explosion wasn't big enough for any Shrapnel's to them."Go! Go! Go!" She yelled again, remembering her Training from the Chiss Ascendancy.

They went in seeing the Engine and Hyperdrive. Now it was time. They then set the Explosives.

"I've always hated the Rebellion," Said a Deep Voice behind her."But I've never hated Bounty Hunters. They have their Use's." She turned around slowly, seeing the Sith Pureblood. She was still surprised that the Sith still existed or at least their Species."It's a Shame History forgets me each time an Order falls." The Sith Pureblood said sadly. She was surprised even more. Did he just Read her Mind?

Just then, Tanvik saw the Three Rebel Troopers, who were done setting up the explosives, float above the ground, holding their Throats. After what seemed only a few Seconds, they fell to the ground. She had heard about the Force before and what it could do.

"Ahh, Sev'rance Tann. She was a Good Force User. True, she did die Early in the Clone Wars but she was one of the Few Chiss Force User's." She raised her Sniper and pointed it at him. But something was wrong. She was Shaking. She was Nervous.

The Sith did not move."Are you sure you want to Blast my Head off? Think of your Daughter. What if I were to kill you? Then your Daughter would be an Orphan." Tanvik's Red eyes opened Wide. How did he know?.

Her hands shook as she pulled the Trigger.

* * *

"The Ship's Damaged! Were not going anywhere!" Cole yelled, pointing out the Obvious.

_"This is Admiral Kenek Callef" _Came a voice from the intercom._"All Personnel, I recommend you grab onto something. We are heading into Hyperspace in about..." _There was Silence as Tom and Cole looked at each other._"Two Minutes."_

"Kark this! Let's go to the Escape Pod's!" Tom didn't Argue they jumped off the G9 Light Freighter."For the Rebellion!" Yelled someone. Tom looked to his left to see a Rebel Trooper in Green Armor. He held a Vibro blade and was just about to stab him.

Tom held the Man's Shoulder quickly and tightly and pulled out his Double Barreled Blaster Carbine. He then pulled the Trigger.

Not only did the Laser go through his Stomach but so did his Blood and Guts.

Just then, Tom heard a loud Explosion coming from one of the Hallways."Kriff, were heading into Hyperspace to early!" Cole Exclaimed. He then looked out the Hangar, out Space and saw the White Stars disappear.

He couldn't feel the ground and he felt his head collide with something Cold and hard. He then saw nothing.

* * *

Princess Luna paced back and forth. She was still worried about the Dream she was just in. It had only been almost Twenty Minutes since she was in the Dream with the Red Creatures and the other Hairless Creatures.

She was Worried because that Red Creature seemed to be near if she was able to go to its Dream.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Dream Bubble appear. She saw the Red Creature with Tendrils on his Cheek. She was hesitant to go in there and afraid of being Choked but she had to know what this Creature was and what it was doing here.

She closed her eyes and went in.


	3. From Dream to Nightmare

As soon as Luna Opened her eyes, she felt her throat being Closed."You again?! Stop going into my Dreams!" The Red Creature almost yelled. Luna was then seeing Dark in the Corners of her eyes. His Face seemed to be angry but it soon disappeared."That Chiss! She must have detonated the Explosives after i dodged that blaster bolt" The Hairless Creature muttered to himself.

Luna gasped. She coughed as she slowly stood up. She looked around seeing a dark purple Hallway."I *Cough* am Princess Luna, the Co Ruler of Equestria. I understand that you are afraid of me but that is no excuse-"

She was then interrupted by his Laughter. He Laughed so Hard he Coughed and had Tears down his Red Cheeks."Afraid? *Cough* in YOU'RE Dreams" His Laughter was soon gone.

"You're Strong in the Force. Not as strong as me but Strong enough to go into other People's Dream" He raised an eyebrow."Equestria you said. Is that where you are from?" He asked. The Alicorn nodded."Yes. Have you heard of my Sister, Princess Celestia?"

He still seemed confused."Here. Let's start off slowly. What is your name?" The Creature seemed to reluctantly answer."My Name is Darth Vengeance. I also go by other names such as _Sith'ari_"

Now it was Luna's turn to be confused."Darth almost sounds like a Title and why would any Good Parent name their own Child Vengeance. And what exactly is a Sith'ari?" She asked. The Creature didn't seem surprised for not knowing this."Darth is a Title. It originates from the Rakata word, a Species Long Dead, that means Emperor. Vengeance is not my real name but I will not tell you. _Sith'ari _is a Prophecy from my People, the Sith, who called a Man known as King Adas the _Sith'ari._ That Man is long Dead"

Luna felt Sad. An entire Species Dead, gone. It also saddened her to know another Innocent Creature was Dead."It is saddening, isn't it?" He said as if reading her thoughts."You remind me of a woman I once knew. A Woman that I once Loved" He said sadly.

There was silence for a few moments.

"Here, how about this. If I go through this Dream and you help me, then I'll explain everything" Luna Considered for a moment. She felt like she should tell her Sister all about this but was a bit excited to explore a new World and Species."Okay. What are you by the way?"

"In a way, I'm similar to a Human. But truly, I am Sith"

* * *

"We're in range of the Republic Cruiser. Attempting to the Lock Tractor Beams" Said another two Legged Creature called a Human."A Human is descended from the great Zhell. A Species that fought the Taung but they are long forgotten now" Luna nodded. So far she understood that these Creatures walked on two Legs, wore Clothes most of the time and only had Fur on their Heads and Chest.

"My People, the Sith, are Similar to Humans except for our Skin, Tendrils and we write left Handed" He explained. They were in the Room where the Tall blue Man had been."My Species were first seen before even the days of the Sith Empire, they were part of the Je'daii Order, also an Order long forgotten. But eventually, they died out on a Planet called Tython"

Luna felt Sad. She knew that nothing lasted forever but whole Species Dead."But they also existed on the Planet Korriban and soon migrated to Ziost by Rakatan Technology. But Years later, they were killed to almost Extinction by a Government called the Republic"

Luna gasped, horrified. Why would anypony kill another kind of Living thing?.

The Room shook a little."What was that?!" She asked, suddenly frightened."First time?" She heard behind her. She turned around and almost jumped. The Creature was two Legged and had a grey Silver Helmet and wore Red Clothing with Spikes on its Shoulder.

"Uh, y-yes" She nodded."This is Lord Kallig. The Descendant of Lord Kallig from the days of the Sith Empire" "Well, it's, uh, nice to meet you" Luna said, Fear in her Voice.

"Get to the Air Lock and take that Ship. It's the only way we can reach the Facility" Said Moff Phennir."I Love this Dream" Vengeance said to himself. He then looked at Luna."Let's get you more...suitable Clothing"

* * *

Luna Loved this new Clothing. It was Dark, purple and goth Robes. She Smiled, remembering how her Sister had dressed up when they went on Vacation.

"Forget your Sister, she is a Distraction" Vengeance said as they walked down the Hallway. She was surprised. Could he read her Mind?. There was a Spell for that but it was very hard to do and the Creature didn't seem to have a Horn.

They then stopped walking. Luna saw more Two Legged Creatures with Dark Armor."These are Sith Troopers. Soldiers of the Sith Empire" Luna raised an eyebrow."They don't look like you"

Vengeance sighed."I had the same Problem with Exar Kun, Darth Revan and the Brotherhood of Darkness" Luna then looked more Confused."The Brotherhood of Darkness? That sounds like Evil"

After she said that, the Red Creature Laughed.

The door slid open and everypony, er, everyone ran through. Luna saw blue and Red Beams fly over her head and saw the Sith Troopers fall to the ground, smoke coming from their Long Bodies. There was Yelling and Screaming of agony and she heard a Loud Hissing Sound.

"For the Sith!" She heard Vengeance and the one called Lord Kallig yell. She saw more, what she assumed Human, in White Armor with odd black Weapons.

She thought this was going to be exciting. She was wrong.

"Kill Me!" Yelled one of the Sith Troopers. She galloped over and saw that the Soldier had been hit in the Stomach. The Troopers Helmet was off and she could see Tears on the Young Bald Man's Face."Please Kill Me!" He screamed. Luna saw a Deep boiling Blood from the Creatures Stomach."Kill Me!" The Human Pleaded.

Luna was horrified. Was she in a Battle? There had been only a few Conflicts in Equestria. The Changelings at the Royal Wedding, Discords return, Sombra's return, Tirek's Return, Chrysalis's Revenge, Cozy Glow trying to steal all the Magic and Sombra attacking Canterlot.

But the thing was, those Conflicts were that serious. There were no Lives lost on each side. Not even Sombra was that Evil.

"Oh Force it hurt's!" He Cried."Don't worry, I have a Healing Spell that-" She was interrupted as the Human pulled out an odd Silver thing. He pointed it under his chin. Suddenly, a beam of a Red Laser went through him. Blood was all over the Silver Floor.

"Take care of that Republic Battle Droid!" Ordered Vengeance. The Sith Troopers and Lord Kallig could take down the odd Creature. If it even was a Creature.

Feeling Anger that this Machine could have killed that Young Creature, she harnessed all the Magic that she could and took a Powerful blast at the three Legged Machine. The Machine then fell over, Smoke coming from its Body.

Lord Kallig looked at her."Your Apprentice is strong in the Force, even without a Lightsaber" Luna ignored the Compliment. She walked over to the Trooper that had just committed Suicide. Suicide was very Rare in Equestria, in fact, she couldn't remember the Last time there was a Suicide. Was the Pain that Bad that he killed himself.

"What was his name?" Luna asked as Lord Kallig."Don't know. Don't care"


	4. Different Point of Views

"This Captain Yelto to the Imperial Boarding Party" Came a Voice. Luna, along with Vengeance and Lord Kallig had gone deeper into this Metal thing._ So this IS a Battle. _Luna thought."I admit you have us outnumbered and outgunned. You know we're not going to escape" Luna looked surprised. This Creature didn't seem Human at all, though it did stand on two Legs. It was Red and blue and white and had something long on its side.

"You were Doomed the moment we found you," Lord Kallig said."Possibly, but I've still got one more Option. This Vessel is Powered by a type four Power Annihilator" Luna did not know what she just said but she realized something. Were they on a Boat? We're they Pirates? They didn't seem like Pirates.

"Right now, I'm disabling the safeties and rigging it to self-Destruct. In a few minutes, you, me, my Ship and half your Fleet will be reduced to Stardust" Luna was surprised. Were they Committing Suicide? Just like the Human that did with the Odd Weapon.

"A few minutes is all I need to take Control" "I have my Doubts. Yelto out"

* * *

A few minutes later, Luna, Kallig and Vengeance were running (or Galloping) down a Hallway. Luna was just following them. As she did, she thought back to the Human that she failed to Heal earlier. Why had he killed himself? Was the Pain that Bad?. She then slowed down as she saw the Masked Creature and the Sith stop.

"For the Republic!" Came a Male Voice. She noticed that there were lots of Males and she had only seen Two Females, while in Equestria, Seventy Percent Ponies were Mares.

"Commander Jorland! Take care of this Sith Scum!" Said the one called Yelto. Vengeance and Kallig activated a hissing noise from their grey, sliver Hilt Weapons. She saw Red Beams come out of the silver Hilts."For the Emperor!" They shouted. _Who do they serve? Who is this Emperor?. _She thought. The Alicorn then saw the two use their Red Beams to cut down the White Soldiers like trees only with Flesh.

Luna tried her best not to Puke. She almost failed. After what seemed like an entirety, she heard something. It stopped. The Fighting had finally stopped as Luna looked at the Dead Bodies on the Ground. She could have done something but she didn't.

She saw a Sith Trooper pointing another one of those Odd Weapons at a Two-legged Creature with multiple Horns on her Head. She then saw another Sith Trooper kick a Human in the back.

"Area is secure! Get the Tech Team, shut down the Self Destruct!" A Sith Trooper Commanded."Blast you" Luna heard."All of you! get off my Bridge!" The Non-Human Creature then calmed down."Is this some Great Victory to you? Using a Fleet to capture one Ship?"

This did confuse Luna. What was the point of all this Death?."You will give us access to the Foundry, and that could change everything"

Foundry. She had heard that Word earlier from the one Called Malgus. She shivered at the Thought of the Two-legged Creature she had seen but she still wondered what this Foundry was. _What is this Dream?._

"If it does, it won't be with our help. I'm not telling you anything and I'm not begging for the Lives of my Crew" Luna gasped."I know about the Massacres of the Last War"

"All boarding Parties report success. Should we begin Execution?" A Sith Trooper asked. Lord Kallig seemed to think as Luna and Vengeance watched patiently.

"Kill them all. Fear will ensure the Empire Strength" Luna wanted to do something. She didn't."Acknowledged" The Sith Trooper said. Luna saw Red Beams come out of their black Sticks and the Humans and the Horned Creature fell down.

Her mouth open and her eyes widened...Luna threw up in disgust. She heard Laughter, not just because she threw up she heard they were Laughing because that had just Killed, no, Slaughtered Innocents."After the Foundry, Drinks on me Boys" She heard a Male Voice. She turned around to see it was Vengeance who had said that.

* * *

Hours had passed since the Sith Troopers took the Dead Corpse's away. Luna was looking out at Space. Vengeance had explained to her, after the Humans Death, that they were in a Galaxy, far, far away from there's.

Luna would smile and be glad to be looking out at the Stars if it had not been the Smell that Bothered her."It's all a Dream" The Princess of Night Whispered to herself. She wanted to Laugh. Laugh like a Maniac. And at the same time, she wanted to Cry like a Foal.

"Do you feel Angry? I don't sense any anger in you. Use that Anger. Focus on it" Vengeance said behind her. Luna wanted to yell, no Scream at him."Don't scream at me" Vengeance said."Kill me" Luna didn't say anything."Why did you let them Die" The Sith Shrugged."They were Republic, so they were Evil. From my Point of View anyway. Here"

The Red, two-legged Creature handed him the Silver Hilt that shot out Red Beams. Luna used her Magic to hold it. She Activated it and it made a Hissing Sound. "These Weapons are one of the most Destructive Tools in the Galaxy, other than the Force" Luna raised an eyebrow."The Force? Is that what you call Magic?" She asked. Vengeance Laughed."Magic? The only Magic in the Galaxy is on a Planet called Dathomir and those Damned Nightsisters think they're better than anyone" Vengeance Muttered.

Luna looked Surprised. She made a note to ask about this Dathomir place later. She looked at the Weapon she was holding."It is called a Lightsaber, made from the Rakata. Back in the Days of Old, they called them Forcesabers. The Force is...well...even i must admit it's similar to Magic but...it is something that binds the galaxy, perhaps the entire Universe together"

Luna didn't understand at all."Now come on. We're getting to my favorite part of my Dream"

* * *

Luna followed him and other Sith Troopers and Lord Kallig were behind a Metal Door again. She waited a few Minutes, Luna worrying if she was going to be in another Battle."For the Empire!" The Sith Troopers yelled out. The Metal Door slid open and Luna's worst Fear came true."

"Cover me!" Said one of the Troopers. The Princess of Night saw more Troopers in White Armor. She felt stupid for not asking who they were Fighting. As the Fight went on, Luna stayed back, wishing not to Get Killed. She felt like a Coward. She felt ashamed.

After the Fighting had moved upstairs, Luna saw Statues of Two-Legged Creatures that seemed similar to Humans but their Faces were completely. She quickly ran across the Dead Bodies.

She saw Vengeance and Kallig at something. It was black and green and curved."Stop" She heard a Voice."It's time we talked" Luna looked around but saw nopon-er-Nobody."I am the Master of the Foundry. Once the Emperor's Prisoner, now the Man you've come to Destroy"

"I'm here to take the Station. You happen to be in my way" Kallig said calmly."Maybe you believe that, but your Masters have other Priorities"

"Who is speaking right now?" Luna asked Vengeance. The Sith did not answer."Three Hundred Years ago, i found your Empire in the Stars and stood against the Emperor himself" Luna was surprised. Were they speaking to an Alicorn right now?."I was betrayed. Defeated. I paid the Price as the Emperor ravaged my Mind over the Centuries... but i gave him nothing. I am proof that the Dark Side can be resisted" Luna was confused. Was the Dark Side Evil in this Galaxy? It sure sounded Evil.

"You say you're Jedi. You say you Fought the Emperor..." Kallig's Voice trailed off."In my Time, Servants of the Sith invaded the Republic. I gave up everything to seek their Masters and i discovered Dromund Kaas" Luna had no idea what he was talking about.

"I've seen the Emperors Corruption-He and everything he's built must be Destroyed, or the Galaxy will Suffer forever," The Voice said."You don't need to Die with him. Surrender, and you can wait out this War as a Comfortable Prisoner" There was a Pause from both Sides."Killing you will be much fun"

Luna saw Vengeance's Smile.


	5. Violence and Darkness

**tingA:N: For those reading this Chapter, I want to apologize for not putting Periods at the end of the Character's Dialogue.**

* * *

"You leave me no choice but to turn the Foundry against you. These Machines are Extermination Droids-My Infinite Army. Farewell." The Voice was then suddenly gone."Who was just speaking?" Luna asked. Neither Vengeance or Kallig answered.

The Door in front of them Slid open and surprisingly, there was no Battle. Yet.

* * *

It was just Luna, Vengeance and Kallig walking down the Hallway. _Extermination Droids? Does he mean Killer Robot?._ Luna thought.

"Assessment: You have been exceedingly sporting during our Hunt." Luna saw a Metal Column in front of them. Just then, a blue, two Legged Creature spawned in front of them. Luna jumped but there was no Emotion on Vengeance's Face. The blue Creature didn't seem Human at all."I am HK-47, the Master's most Faithful Ally. Once a mere Assassin Droid, it is now my Burden and Joy to Command the Foundry's Mechanical Armies." The Thing said.

"I didn't think Jedi believed in Assassinations...or built Droids to do their Dirty Work," Kallig said. Luna finally noticed that it was Kallig that spoke more then Vengeance. She wondered why. She also wondered what a Jedi was.

"Commentary: I am often pleasantly surprised by my Master's Moral Compass. The Extermination Droids are my Master's crowning Achievement. They are equipped with Bioscanners capable of detecting Sith Genetic material," Luna saw Red Faces similar to Vengeance."Any Organics with Sith Ancestry will be Slaughtered! This includes Ninety-Seven-point-Eight percent of the Imperial Population."

Luna Gasped."Genocide! How could you do such a thing!" "My Master is going to finish what Naga Sadow and King Adas started." HK-47 responded."Wouldn't be the First time my People would be driven to Extinction." Vengeance muttered."The Foundry belongs to the Empire. Your Droids won't get far." Kallig said.

"Commentary: As much as I'm looking forward to butchering our Enemies Planet-by Planet, I have missed the personal Touch" The Thing then pointed to Luna."Your Bones will make excellent Trophies to commemorate my Return to Assassination"

In the Old Days of Equestria, Assassination did happen but it was very rare and it only happened to the Higher-ups. Today in Equestria, Assassination was forgotten by in this Galaxy, it sounded almost Normal. She also wondered why the Thing wanted her Bones.

The Metal Ground then shook at the Metal Column by lif up, showing the Creature but only the same size as Kallig and not blue. He seemed to be a Knight in Brown Armor. _Don't let looks deceive you. _A Voice said in her own Mind. She looked around, startled. It almost sounded like Vengeance.

"Prejudice set to maximum," He said. He then took out a Long Black Weapon similar to the one the Sith Troopers held. And all Hell broke loose.

Vengeance and Kallig activated their Lightsabers. Luna did the same but as she did, she saw something on the Hilt of hers. The Words _Darth Malak _were engraved on it. She finally noticed that Vengeance had a Belt of Silver Hilts of Lightsaber though there were only a few.

The Two then ran to HK-47."Commentary: I do hope my Master will appreciate my efforts here." He said, no emotion in hit Voice. Luna then spread her Wings and flew as fast she could. The thing then shot Laser Beams at her which she dodged successfully. Then came the Fire.

The Fire seemed to come out of his Wrist. How Luna did not know. She quickly moved out of the way and thankfully the Fire missed her."Activating Assassination protocol level Two." The Metal Column then fell and Luna saw all around them, odd Machines come to them."For the Rakata!" She heard. _Is this place a Rakata Place?. _She thought. She still didn't know what a Rakata was.

Seeing that these Things were just Machine, she used her Horn to blast them to Piece's."For my People! For the Je'daii! For my Brother!" Luna heard Vengeance yelled. She swore she saw Vengeance's eyes yellow. Finally, they seemed to Destroy the Machine-Droids, But Vengeance and Kallig's Lightsaber still seemed to be Activated."I'll take care of the weak points" He then stuck his Red Lightsaber in four Corners of the Column.

The Column then went up."Take this, Meatbag." Luna saw a Red Beam coming towards her. She quickly moved out of the way and saw Kallig shooting Lighting out of his Fingers (Again, learned it from Tirek). The Lighting went to HK-47 who then started shaking Violently.

Luna then raced toward the Droid with her Wings. She used her Horn to activate the Red Lightsaber. Hoping, praying even, that there would be no Blood, she sliced the Droid in Half. Something wet got on her. She fretted for a moment and found out it was Oil. That got a Laugh from Kallig but Vengeance's Smile was Genuine. He was Smiling like a Proud Father.

* * *

Later on, they walked down the Hallway. Finally, Luna a Big Dark Blue Room and, a possible Human, was kneeling. It wore dark Robes and some Armor and wore a Hood over its Face.

"That HK Unit you Destroyed...he waited Loyally for Three Hundred Years. I can rebuild him, but it won't be the same" Luna heard it was a Male Voice but also heard Sadness in the Voice.

The Creature then stood up and turned around, showing that he was Human."Can't you see you're on the Wrong Side? The Emperor is Death-for you, for me, for the Galaxy."

Luna raised an eyebrow in Confusion."But that Droid was just talking about Genocide. To Kill his Species" She pointed her Hoof to Vengeance. The Human in Dark Robes was looking strangely at Luna but shook his head. The Human had Purple eyes and some stubbled Beard.

"The Sith-These People," He pointed to Vengeance and Kallig."Want to Destroy the Galaxy" Kallig shook his Head."You're only making this more Painful for yourself."

"I have done what no else could" He then walked away."As a Young Jedi, I went to War. I accepted Violence and Darkness, and the Emperor called to me from across the Galaxy. He made me a Sith Lord and named me Darth Revan. I Killed for him-I turned on the Republic. But I've found Redemption." He said as he looks up at the Dark Space.

"Three Hundred Years ago, the Republic didn't know the Empire existed. How did you get the Attention of the Emperor?" "I discovered hint's of your Empire on Dead, lost Worlds such as Korriban and Malachor. The Emperor felt it, and he summoned me."

Luna then heard Guilt in his Voice."I nearly Destroyed the Republic, and that nearly destroyed me. When the Jedi returned me to Light, my Memory was Shattered. It took me years to track and Confront the Emperor again. I tried to end him, and he Murdered my Companions and locked me away."

"For Three Centuries, you've been steeping in Hate. Now that you're free..." Kallig trailed off. Luna then figured out why this man wanted to kill an entire Species."All those Years in his Prison, I could feel him in my Mind. Drawing on my connection to the Force... but I was in his mind, too. Fighting him. only I've been both Jedi and Sith and found clarity in the Force. Only I understand him, and his Death is my Responsibility."

The Human then turned away and seemed to put something on his face. He then brought out a Purple Lightsaber."Wait!" Luna Yelled."There does not need to be any Violence"

The Robed Human turned around and pointed at Luna."You don't want this. I sense much Light in you. But I also sense Darkness and you have made your Choice by Joining the Sith. I will do what I must." The Alicorn saw his Face was now a Metal grey and Red Mask.

"Looks like it's your turn to die now," Kallig said. "I've saved the Republic twice before-I've fought Mandalores and Armies of the Dark Side. You won't stop me." Luna wished she didn't have to Kill this Human. She knew this was a Dream but still.

Vengeance and Kallig then ran with their Red Lightsabers. Luna wanted to Fly away, no, she wanted to wake up from this Nightmare. After some Lightsaber Combat, the Masked Human then shot Lightning out of his Fingers on Vengeance and Kallig.

Luna closed her eyes, spread her Wings, Activated her Lightsaber (With her Magic) and flew fast. She then felt something wet on her, only this time she knew it was Blood. She opened her eyes and saw the Masked Human's Body still breathing. She must have cut his Stomach open.

"And in the End...as the Darkness takes me... I am Nothing...now I know how you felt, My Friend..." He was then Gone, Disappeared out of Thin Air. She couldn't believe what she had done. Not even Nightmare Moon would do that.

She heard Laughter from Vengeance and Kallig."So this is the Great, Fearsome Revan?" Kallig Laughed."You should have seen him in the Old Day's. Now he's Nothing" Laughed Vengeance. Luna closed her eyes, Anger seeping into her.

Once she opened her eyes, she was back in her room.

* * *

Tom slowly opened his eyes, his Head Pounding. He saw that he was in a Bright Metal Hallway and felt someone grabbing the back Neck of his Leather Jacket.

"EGH! By Vader's Hilt are you heavy?" Came the Familiar Voice of Cole Ven'ru. Tom groaned."What's happening?" He somehow felt surprised from Cole."By Odan Urr's Spirit, Your alive! I was just bringing your Body along for a more proper...Funeral."

Tom slowly stood up."What's Happening?" He repeated."Don't know but were in Hyperspace, only..." The _Iron Wrench _creaked Loudly."We got to get to the Escape Pods" Tom said."The Rebels are still here and-" An Explosion was then heard."The Ship's going to Explode."

Cole was surprised."Escape Pods in Hyperspace?! I don't think that has ever been done before..." "I'm taking my Chances with Hyperspace" Cole's Face was reluctant but he nodded. Tom saw a Dead Imperial Officer at the end of the Hallway, his Body on the Ground. He walked over to his Corpse and saw his Hand had a Dark and Short Blaster Pistol. He picked it up and check the Ammo and gave it to Cole.

Cole also checked the Ammo."Tom, there's only one...Bolt...left" The Alderaanian's Face then turned into Realization."Just in case."


	6. The Final Hours of the Iron Wrench

Admiral Kenek Callef slowly got up. Only a few minutes ago, he assumed, the Rebels had made their way to the Command Bridge and had killed every Imperial Engineer or Officer in the Bridge. To take care of the Remaining Rebels, he threw a Grenade. He knew it was a Bad Idea, considering they were in the Command Bridge but he would not go down without a fight.

And somehow, he was Alive.

He quickly went to the Communicator. But before he pressed a Button, he saw out the window, which was a little cracked, the Blue and Black lines of Hyperspace.

He then started to feel a little Dizzy. Before the Rebels had come to the Bridge, Callef had been staring out the window when they went into Hyperspace. Now that he was looking at it again...it looked so Beautiful. He shook his head.

Hyper Sickness. He had heard about it many times from the other Admiral's in the Empire and even heard about it from some Spacers at a Cantina on the Core World Coruscant. Hyperspace Sickness was something that made People go Mad and Insane when they looked at Hyperspace too Long. Was this what it was like? To go Insane?.

He started Chuckling. Soon that Chuckling became Hysterical Laughter. His Mind felt Wild, felt free from Imperial Control. As he Laughed, he remembered something. Maketh...Lanoree. He knew he was losing his mind but in the Back of Callef's Head, he remembered his Family.

He pushed a button and spoke."TK-679, TK-694. Status Report! Is Minister Maketh Tua and my Daughter Alive? Are they okay?!" There was no response, for a moment anyway. The Radio Crackled."Kenek!" Came the Voice of his Wife. Callef let out a relieved Sigh."Thank the Stars your all right...How's Maketh?"

There was Static for a moment."She's fine. The Rebels, Kenek...they Killed the Stormtrooper's!" He heard Fear in her Voice."Maketh...listen, take Lanoree to an Escape Pod and...and..." He then started laughing again.

* * *

"Callef!?" Minister Maketh Tua said. There was Static for a moment then Laughter."Callef..." She said quietly.

The Room she and her Daughter, Lanoree, were in was the Admiral Quarters. A few minutes ago, Rebels had come down the Hallway and Maketh had heard Blasting outside the Room. When she opened the Door, both Two Stormtroopers and Three Rebel Soldiers were Dead. She assumed that the Rebels were going to the Admiral Quarters because they thought the Admiral was in there.

The Room was a bit dark and grey and Lanoree, wearing Similar Clothing as she did (A Blue Tunic and a set of Trousers) only she didn't wear her Cone-shaped Hat, was sitting on a blue Bed. She seemed Frightened and on the verge of Tears, despite being Fourteen.

"Forget the Empire! Forget the Rebellion! *Laughter* We all Die today in Glory!" Maketh heard Callef yell. Only it was from the Intercom.

* * *

As Tom and Cole made their way down the Hallway to the Escape Pod, they heard something from the Intercom."Forget the Empire! Forget the Rebellion! *Laughter* We all Die Today in Glory!"

"Was that the Admiral?" Cole asked. Tom shrugged."It doesn't matter. We have to keep going." And so they did. So far, they found no Living Human or Rebels.

"Finally! Were here!" Cole said, jumping up in down. He had his Light blue Backpack on his back, filled with Scrolls, Ancient Text and other Dark Side stuff. Tom also finally noticed that Cole had his long Silver Case. For over Two Years, Tom had seen that Case a lot but he had no idea what was in it. Nor did he care.

"Are you sure about this?" Cole asked."This has never been done before. Are you sure about this?" Tom nodded, his Face plain as ever.

There were about Three Escape Pods left and next to one of them was an Imperial Officer, slouched Dead. Tom saw in his Hand a Grenade."Probably tried to Explode the Pods." Tom muttered. The Officer never seemed to consider there was a Blaster Mark on his Chest.

Cole opened the one on the Right and went in. Tom was about to follow when he heard a Voice."The Sith is out but not for long. We need to set more Explosives." _The Alien!. _He thought angrily. He remembered how the Chiss Woman had been barking Orders to the Rebels.

He put his hand on his Double Barreled Blaster Carbine, which was still holstered, and was going to walk down the hallway until...

"Tom!" Said Cole, grabbing his Right Arm."Forget her. She'll perish along with the rest if we don't get out of here" Tom looked at him. Cole seemed to understand and he let go. Reluctantly."Take this." He handed Cole the Grenade. Cole looked Confused."Your choice if you want to Shoot yourself or Die in an Explosion" Cole nodded.

Cole nodded and went into the Escape Pod. The Short Alderaanian turned around."Tom...you were the best Bodyguard a Servant for the Emperor could as for"

Tom, for once, Smiled."It was an honor working with you as well" Tom then closed the Hatch to the Escape Pod and pressed the button. The Pod disappeared.

His smile slowly faded as he made his way down the hall.

* * *

Tanvik Jeet ran down the Hallway, despite her Aching Head. She had just woken up and saw the Sith Purebloods body Unconscious. For some odd reason though, she wondered what the Sith was Dreaming.

The Hyperdrive Engine was Destroyed yet they were still in Hyperspace. She didn't care, not now anyway. She had to find her Daughter. As she ran, she opened a Door to continue running when she saw Two Rebel Soldier's when the Door open.

"Ma'am!" They both said in unison. She remembered that she was the one leading the Mission. The Chiss pointed at them."The Sith is out but not for long. We need to set more Explosives." The Two nodded."Yes, Ma'am" They then left.

* * *

"If I'm going down, so are you, Imp!" The Green Rodian Rebel yelled as he took cover at the Corner of the Hallway. Tom didn't even bother to hide. Once the Rodian peeked his green Head out, he shot his big right eye. He then half Smiled, showing Emotion. He HATED Aliens. He could only imagine the Grin that would be on his face when he killed that Chiss.

As he made his way down the Hall, he saw a woman wearing a blue tunic and had Cone-shaped on her Head. Next to her was a Human Girl that seemed Fourteen, wearing Similar Clothing. They looked at Tom for a moment, then continued walking to the Escape Pod.

* * *

Tanvik kept running, her thoughts on her Daughter when she felt something hard wack her Face. She was blinded for a moment, her Headache increasing. When she could finally see, she saw a Male Human that must have hit her with the Butt of his Blaster Carbine.

"Alien Scum." The Human spat. He wore a Leather Jacket and Leather Pants and Black Boots. His Beard was scruffy and his Hair black as hers. The Blaster Carbine was pointed at her as her back was on the ground. Tanvik looked at the Man closely."Tom grey?" She said, remembering the Days of the Clone Wars.

"You were an Admiral for the CIS. Word was, You were very close to the Count himself." The Human said nothing, no expression on his face."You were a bit different though. I think I liked you better in Blue" The Human then stomped on her Left Leg. The Pain was so intense, she groaned, but she would not give the Human satisfaction of yelling.

"You're Rebellion will Fall. Your Ascendancy will fall. You'r-" "Mother!" Tanvik saw her Daughter down the Hallway, her Face in Fear. She stared at her, HER Face in Fear. She turned around and looked at the Human. She closed her eyes, accepting her Fate.

When she opened her eyes, the Human was gone.

* * *

This was the Best Sleepover Ever. Or in Starlight's Opinion anyway.

The Sleepover was at Twilight's Castle of Friendship on a Saturday. Along with the Mane Six and Spike, Starlight had also joined. It had been a Fun Night (Also thanks to Pinkie) of playing Games, Sharing Stories, doing their Manes and that.

She snored Lightly in her Sleeping Bag. Then, it caught her. Something Bright. She slowly opened her eyelids and saw throughout the Window, a Ball of Fire in the Distance. It seemed big but also small since it was far away. She slowly stood up and nudged Twilight who was next to her."Twilight" She whispered, Careful not to wake any other Pony up.

"Thank you, Princess Celestia..." Twilight said, still sleeping. Starlight raised an eyebrow but kept nudging Twilight. The Alicorn woke up slowly."S-Starlight?" She said tiredly."Look" She pointed her Hoof out the Window. Twilight's Tired Face then became a surprise."W-what is that?" Twilight said, confused.

"I think that's a Meteor...and I think there's another one." In the Distance, she another Ball of Fire but it was Farther away. Finally, the Balls of Fire seemed to crash in Everfree Forest. Starlight and Twilight looked shocked at what just happened and they then looked at each other.

"We better wake up the Girls. Everfree Forest could be on Fire!"


	7. Darkness of the Past

**A:N In this Universe, Equestria Girls never happened. Why? Just to add some Confusion.**

* * *

Kenek kept Laughing, his Wife and daughter forgotten. His hysterical Laughter went on as he went to the Controls to Destroy the Engine and then, the Ship. He Laughed, forgetting his Loyalty to the Emperor, the Rebels, and everything happening in the Galaxy. He would Die Laughing.

* * *

Velb, who was helping her Mother Stand, kept hearing Shouts of Imperials and Rebels alike. _Rot in Chaos, Imps. _Velb thought but did not say."I think we're almost to the Escape Pod, Mother" She said.

After much Walking, they finally made it to the Room."Thank goodness!" Her Mother said. There was only one Escape Pod left while the Other two seemed to be recently launched. Her Mother then started using her Sniper as a crutch as Velb opened the Escape Pod.

"Has this ever been done before?" She asked her Mother. She didn't respond. Her Mother then Launched the Pod.

* * *

Twilight remembered the last time She and the Mane Six and Starlight were in Everfree Forest. They had gone Camping and it was Terrible. They had gotten lost, Twilight had to hold lots of Packages and when they went back to their Camp, it was all Trashed. She assumed a Bear or some Creature had Destroyed their Camp and was Afraid that same Creature would attack them as they made their way to the Crashed Meteor.

They, Twilight and Starlight, had woken up the Mane Six and Spike and warned about the Meteor. All Worried that the Ball of Fire would start a Wildfire across the Forest that could spread to Ponyville."So much for a Sleepover." The Alicorn heard Rainbow Dash mutter.

"How Far away did that Meteor Crash?" The Rainbow Pegasus asked, clearly annoyed that she was awake. She and the others only had seen a glimpse of the Meteors.

"It can't be too far away" Starlight commented, though she knew it would be a few Miles.

"Don't worry, it will all be worth it to save some Trees." Fluttershy said."Oh, but I sure hope there no Critters in the Trees."

After some time, they were getting closer to where the Meteor Crashed. They could tell because of the Smoke and Fire. They all Coughed and hacked from the Smoke.

Twilight then used her Magic to create a Force Field, The Dust not getting in. After Coughing, the Mane Six, Starlight, and Spike looked to see the Meteor. Twilight looked closely."What is it Twi?" Applejack asked."I-i think...that's not a Meteor." They looked confused."What do you mean silly?" Asked Pinkie Pie."It came out of the sky. Unless you mean *Gasp!* It's an Alien Ship! *Gasp* Maybe they're a Welcome Party!" Pinkie said and then tried running to the Fire. She didn't get very far as she hit the Force Field.

"Maybe we should wait until the Fire is go-" The Unicorn Rarity was then interrupted by a Loud Clanking sound.

"Look!" Rainbow Dash pointed with her Hoof. They looked more closely at the Thing that had crashed to see something Metal. They also saw some Odd Symbols that seemed to be in Lines.

"Let's get further," Twilight said.

They moved forward, the Force Field following them along."Woah!" Twilight awed in Surprise. She had always wondered if there were other Beings out there in Space, Wondering if they were the only ones out there. Now she was seeing something that SEEMED to prove that Aliens or any Creatures out their existed.

The Thing they were looking at was made of Metal and was big and Grey."What is that...that thing?" Asked Spike. Twilight had no idea but she was still excited to see if it was an Alien Ship.

When they got closer, it started to move. Or a Piece of it started to Move."By Sadow's Blade, I can not breathe!" Yelled a voice. It seemed to have come from the Metal thing.

"Somepony's in there!" Applejack yelled.

They then heard a thunk and they only heard the Crackle."We have to save...well, whoever's in there, they need our help." Said Twilight. Rainbow Dash looked surprised."So you're saying you want to save some Alien Creature that maybe be Dangerous?!" She crosser her Legs as she flew."No Thanks, but I would rather stay alive then help somepony Dangerous."

Twilight then thought for a moment then smiled."Okay, guess we'll have to go by ourselves, without the Element of Loyalty. And it's not like there won't be an Epic Adventure or we might learn about what's outside our Planet."

She heard her Groan and she saw the Reluctance on her Face."Fine." They went over their and Twilight used her magic to try and lift the Thing that was being kicked earlier. She struggled, the Door was not Budging.

"It's really...stuck!" She groaned.

"We'll try and open that thing Twi." Applejack said. The Alicorn nodded and the Shield went down.

* * *

Applejack and Rainbow Dash took a Deep Breath and Galloped and Flew to the thing that seemed like a Hatch. Rainbow Dash was on top of it, jumping on it, trying to get it open. Applejack then went over and simply opened the Hatch. Rainbow then put a Hoof on her Neck, rubbing it and smiling Nervously while Applejack smiled."Maybe open next time would do better?"

They then went in there."What is this place?" Dash asked."Ah, don't know. But whatever it is, it seems like it is Alien." The Orange Earth Pony saw the Rainbow colored Pegasi raise an eyebrow."You mean Pinkie was right about this being an Alien Ship?" As soon as she said that, Applejack tripped.

"What the..." She then saw what tripped over."WOAH!" She moved back. She was looking at a Creature with Black Robes and something on his Back."W-what is that!?" Rainbow asked. Applejack was too shocked to answer. The Creature's Face was dirty and its eyes were closed."H-how are we going to carry it out of here?"

Applejack took a closer look at the Creature. It seemed to be Male but it was too dark to tell."Um...i'll hold it's legs while you hold his head." Rainbow Dash nodded as she used her Hooves to care for the Creature's round hooded Head. Applejack then put two of the Creature's Leg's on her Head, squishing her Hat."All right...let's go"

As soon as they got out, Applejack heard Gasps from her Friends when they saw the Black Robed Creature. Their Faces were all in surprise."Celestia's Sun!" Said Rarity."What is that!?"

Twilight looked at the Creature as they set it down in the Force Field."I don't know. But whatever it is, we should probably take it back to the Castle of Friendship."

* * *

Tom walked down the Hallway, almost near the Escape Pods. It had taken him a little longer because more Alien Rebels had slowed him down. Now they were Dead.

He went into the room and saw all the Escape Pods gone. He gritted his Teeth in Anger. _There has to be more._ He thought. He then left, trying to Escape the Burning Ship.

* * *

_When Cole was Young, he loved Reading. He was Six-years Old when he got his First Book from his Aunt. "The Tale of Revan and Malak" was the first book he got. After having help from his Mother, Cole learned how to read and he read the Book at least Five Times._

_His Thirst for Knowledge continued._

_His Family, or rather House, was Rich and Wealthy, despite being a Minor House to Alderaan, but Cole wanted to prove himself. He had done Chores for Months and Months and saved up to buy more Books."The History of the Great Hyperspace", "The Tale of Exar Kun and Ulic Qel Droma" And "The Early Battles of the Great Galactic War"._

_His Family was confused as to why he had bought Books about Sith. The Sith had interested him, they're Power's amazing and awesome and They're Tactics Genius. Over the Years, he had bought more and more Books about the Sith or any Major War against the Jedi. He had also bought Books about other Species and their Cultures and bought Books that talked about Alchemy or the Force (There were very few books that talked about the Force)._

_After many Years of Studying, he had...Dishonored his House by Testing Humans and Alien...and torturing them. His Family called it inhumane while Cole called it Science._

_House Organa had Exiled him from Alderaan (Cole vowed he would get his Revenge on them) and had moved to Coruscant. His Reputation as a Scientist had spread throughout the Galaxy and a particular Naboo Senator found interest in him._

_For Years, he and Sidious studied the Force. During the Clone Wars, he had been sent to Planet's that might have some Jedi or Sith Artifacts._

_After the War between the Killer Clones and Deadly Robots, Sidious had given Copies of "The Book of Sith" and some Notes of Darth Plagueis for finding some of those Artifacts._

_Sidious still had use for him._

_Years Later, Emperor Palpatine had found the Former Separatist Admiral, Tom Grey (Who was said to have a good relationship with Count Dooku, even before the Clone Wars), and made him his Bodyguard. Why Cole did not know. But he did have a Theory to why._

_They had gone on many Adventures. From the Sand of Tatooine to the Snow of Odacer Faustin._

_In their time together, they learned about each other. Cole learned Tom had a Deep Hatred for Aliens (But he didn't know why) And Tom learned that Cole was a Major Fanatic to the Force and the Sith. He had even interested the Man to some of his Books._

_"Are ya' sure we should have brought him here?" Came a Female Voice. It sounded Familiar to an Outer Rim Accent._

_"I don't know Applejack." Applejack? Who names their Child Applejack?. Cole wanted to stop hearing the Voices and wanted to go to sleep. Before he did, he heard another Voice._

_"The Tale of Revan and Malak? Who's that?"_

* * *

At the Edge of Everfree Forest, Timberwolves waited for the Command of their Masters."Should we have told Grogar about our Plan?" Asked Tirek. Cozy Glow shook her Head."We going to betray him soon anyway. Wait! Where's Chrysalis?"

Tirek shrugged."Remember, she flew away." Cozy Glow rolled her eyes."Well, we don't need her for this one. When the Sun Rises, Ponyville will feel the Wrath of our Timberwolves!" She Laughed Evilly.

Little did they know, they were being watched by someone. A Creature they have never seen before.


	8. Choice

Coco Pommel looked at the Clock. 4:30 AM. Her eyes Widened with surprise. Had she really been Working all Night since 8:00?. She sighed, knowing that she did. When she left the Room, everypony was gone. She sighed again, grabbed her Saddle that had some of her Work Tools and Dresses, and left.

Manehattan, in the Middle of the Night, was still Noisy and still bustling with Ponies. It never bothered Coco of course because she had grown up in Manehattan.

She rubbed her Red eyes, tired and could not wait to go Home.

* * *

Tom punched the Rebel Gotal square in the Face. He then grabbed his Blaster Carbine from his Holster and shot the Furry Creature. The Creature was Dead but Tom shot it again. And again and again. He kept shooting it until he calmed down and remembered what he was doing.

Getting off this Deathtrap. He ran down the Hall and went into the Escape Pod Room. Two of them seemed to be broken while one worked.

He turned around, taking one last look at the _Iron Wrench._ Would this be the last Time he would be on a Star Destroyer?.

* * *

Coco Pommel's Apartment was only a few blocks away but it felt like a Year. Perhaps it was because she was tired.

She took a look at the Dark Sky, seeing Princess Luna's Night Sky. It was a Beautiful Night as always. That was until she saw that Odd Fireball. It was in the Color of Fire and big. She looked around to see Nopony was looking at the Sky.

She wanted to point out the Fireball in the Sky but then realized something. What if she was just Imagining the Fireball in the Sky?. Maybe she was. She kept walking down the Sidewalk, not bothering to look up.

* * *

Tom felt Heat as the Escape Pod was Launched. He felt Sweat fall down his forehead. He felt Sick to his Stomach, feeling like he was going to throw up. He crashed on both Sides of the Wall of the Pod.

_Kriffin' Rebels and their Damn HOPE and Courage to take on a Star Destroyer!. _He thought. He would have yelled if he wasn't crashing all over the Pod.

After what seemed like for ever, he finally saw something out of the glass of the Pod. A City. Or it looked like one anyway. Tall Buildings and Streets. It almost reminded him of Coruscant. Was he on Coruscant?.

He then felt hotter and hotter. _I have to get out of here!. _

He then ran to the Hatch of the Escape Pod and started pressing Buttons to release. Was it Anxiety that was getting the better of him? Probably.

He kept Breathing fast and fast as the Hatch was opening. Would he seriously jump out of a burning Escape Pod?. He did it anyway.

* * *

Coco kept walking down the Street, trying to forget how she saw the Fireball in the Sky. As she was getting closer to her Apartment, she heard a Clank from an alley way.

She stopped, wondering if she should investigate. It could have been something Dangerous that made the Noise but it would be Generous to see and help whoever was in there...

Reluctantly, she went with the Generous Decision.

She went down the Alley, that was very Dark and gasped when she saw something she had never seen before.

* * *

**A:N I apologize if this Chapter was Short. I'll try to make the Next one longer.**


	9. The Awakening

**A:N I would like to thank the Guest who has been leaving Kind and Helpful Reviews.**

**But i would also like to say that i am rooting for the Dark Side but i do not find the Empire or the Sith Evil.**

**I Find that the Empire actually brought Peace to the Star Wars Galaxy but the Rebels came and ruined that, starting anarchy and Chaos. The Empire helped Outer Rim Planets Like Eriadu (If you haven't Read the Novel Tarkin, i recommend you do so to understand stuff about the Empire, maybe you'll like it, maybe you won't) and they took care of Pirates and kept Criminal Syndicates, such as Black Sun, in Line.**

**I just don't see them as the Bad Guys (Yes, perhaps they went to far with Destroying Alderaan but still).**

**The Same with the Separatist as well. I found them to be good because they were tired of the Corrupt Republic and the Jedi. I see them as good Guys.**

**And yes, i hate the Sequels as well, but you have to admit, that Scene in the Last Jedi where Kylo Ren and Rey worked together to Kill all those Guards after Snoke's Death was kind of Cool.**

* * *

Princess Twilight Sparkle looked inside the Creatures Backpack. There were many Books and Scrolls that fell out. Whoever this Alien was, it must have Loved Reading. The Alien's Body was currently laying on her Bed, eyes closed. The Ponyville Hospital had been Closed but would open in a few Hours, though she wondered if their Medicine could help this Kind of Creature.

"This Creature looks so Weird," Rainbow Dash said."He looks...Dangerous." Twilight didn't know if she could agree. They didn't know this Creature at all but it didn't look Dangerous. She did see something from this Creature. Opportunity."Twilight?" Applejack got her Attention."You got that Look. That look of thinking and Idea." She said.

Twilight smiled."This is a Real Life Alien! Sure, we don't know where it came from but-" "But what?" Rainbow Dash interrupted."Twilight, for all we know, it could abduct us once we wake up and turn us into Test Experiments! You know, like in the Movies." Twilight shook her Head."We don't know if it's that kind Alien. And besides, imagine the Opportunity we could gain! Maybe he'll give us some of his Technology or-"

As she rambled on about the Alien, she noticed something from the Creatures Backpack. It was Red and golden and was in the Shape of a Pyramid. It was like nothing she had ever seen. Also inside the Alien's Backpack was a Long Steel Metal Case that seemed to be locked."Huh," Starlight said."It must have something important in there for it to be locked." Twilight nodded agreement.

"Really Darling, look at it's Clothes," Rarity said, looking at the Alien. The Alien's Clothing was Black Robes and that was it."I mean Please, Goth was so last Year." The Fashionista complained. Twilight rolled her eyes and looked inside the Backpack.

She kept looking at the Red Pyramid. She swore she could hear Whispering from it. As soon as she touched it with her Hoof, she heard the something from the Alien."By the Blade of Naga Sadow, from the Gauntlet of Ludo Kressh, by the Double Bladed Lightsaber of Kun, from the Alchemy of Valkorion, by the Curved Hilt of Darth Bane, from the Lighting of the Emperor himself," The Alien whispered softly.

"By the Gods of the Sith themselves, where am i!?" The Alien shot up from the Bed, it's eyes wide. Twilight, the Mane Six, Spike and Starlight backed away a little, afraid of what it might do. The Creature looked at them, his Face in Confusion and surprise but no Fear."By Vader's Fist...what in the Galaxy?"

Twilight had no idea who this Vader was but was more concerned about the Alien. After some Silence, even Pinkie not saying a word, Fluttershy broke the Silence."Um...hi," She said Shyly."W-What's you're Name. I'm Fluttershy." The Creature then freaked out. It quickly got off the Bed and ran in a way similar to a Diamond Dog.

The Creature ran out of the Room before Twilight could react to use her Magic to stop it."Come on Girls!" Applejack said. They galloped through the Hallways and saw the Alien running. In it's Hand was something Black and short. In it's other Hand was all so short, maybe in the Size of a Ball.

The Creature made it to the Castle Door's and kicked them opened. It wasn't the only one surprised at what it saw.

The Sun had finally come out. So did the Timberwolves.

* * *

On the Planet Yaga Minor, Boba Fett, the Son of the Famous Bounty Hunter Jango Fett, looked at the Destruction of the Rebel Ships. Only a few Hours ago, Three Rebel ship's came out of Hyperspace, trying to stop an Imperial Expedition heading out to the Unknown Regions.

"The Rebels have made a Daring Attack against us," Darth Vader said behind him. Darth Vader was the one that had hired him."But it would not be their First or Last."

"So, you want me to find the Star-Destroyer?" The Clone asked. Vader nodded."You will be Paid by the Empire for you're Services. I will also be going with you."

The Bounty Hunter did not object. It couldn't hurt to bring some help along the Way. Dark Side Help.


	10. The Alien

A:N** I would again like to Apologize for my Incorrect Spelling or bad Grammar or bad Punctuation.**

* * *

Cole Ven'ru had no Clue what was going on. First, the Rebels Attack. Then, he goes into an Escape Pod and wakes up on Alien World full of Talking Ponies. For some Reason, it reminded him of the Stories on HoloFic, a Website known to most of the Known Galaxy. The Sun had risen, showing Odd Creature that seemed Similar to Wolves but were made out of Sticks.

He wondered if his Blaster would do any damage but remembered that it only had one Bolt left. The Wolf like Creatures were Chasing different Colored Ponies and he finally noticed the Ponies tattoo's on their Butts's. They showed Symbols of things like a Flower or a Keynote. He quickly looked at the Ponies next to him.

Ponies were a Rare thing in the Galaxy. He had only seen a few and they mostly Lived on Endor. But he was pretty Damn sure that they didn't talk. Perhaps he really was in the Unknown Regions.

The Ponies next to him (and there was an Odd Purple and Green Creature standing on two Legs) were distracted. He quickly ran way, trying to get out of what looked like a Town. The Wolves were making quite the Mess of the Town, reminding him of the Days of the Clone Wars when Villages and Cities were Destroyed by Bombs or Battles due to the Fighting of the Grand Army and the Confederacy.

As he Ran as fast as he could, a Small Orange Filly with a Pink and Purple Mane was cowering in the middle of the Dirt Road. He quickly stopped running, trying not to run her over, but that resulted in him tripping over something, maybe a rock. He tripped right next to the Orange Filly and saw that her Tattoo was Pink and Purple and in the shape of a soon as he looked up, a Wolf Stick Creature was growling at him. He thought fast and threw his Grenade that Tom had given to him. The Wolf, maybe thinking it was a Ball, ran to it. And so did more and more Wolves.

Cole felt like an Idiot for not Detonating the Grenade. Maybe he thought to quickly. As the Wolves fought each other for the Grenade, Cole aimed his Blaster Pistol. He held his breath for a long time and pulled the Trigger.

The Explosion either Destroyed the Wolves or set some on Fire. The Explosion was Loud and left a big Dent in the Dirt. The Ponies looked amazed, some even terrified. Cole also looked amazed. He had not seen this much Action since the Clone Wars. The Wolves then ran away into a green Forest that was outside of the Town.

The Orange Filly was also amazed."That was...so Cool! Well, maybe not as cool as Rainbow Dash, but still!" Cole smiled and chuckled. He then felt more Tired. Was it from the excitement? He found his Answers as he passed out.

"Do we have to carry him again?" Came a Voice.

* * *

Tom Grey opened his eyes. He looked around the Room. He felt Tired and Weak. _How am i alive?_. He wondered in his Head, not able to speak._ Where am i? Coruscant?. _He heard Noise's that sounded similar. He also heard a Voice humming a Song. For some reason, he couldn't make out the Song but he did hear the Voice Clearly. It sounded Female.

He saw a brown Room, some Pictures he didn't recognize and saw a Balcony. He also saw a Kitchen and saw an Odd Creature standing on Two Legs and had Light bright Blue Hair.

He tried getting up, only feeling Pain. He cried out a little and sat back down on what he thought was a Couch."Oh Dear," The Female Voice came when he was passing out."Are you okay?"

* * *

Twilight looked at Applejack as she tied the Wrists of the Alien."Don't want him running of again." The Earth Pony said. The Town had been reluctant to let the Alien stay but let him since it saved them from the Timberwolves. Though, maybe it was for the best to tie him up with Rope. The Alien didn't seem that strong. She still wondered though, was that Explosion Magic?. And that Blast as well?.

She then heard the Alien waking up. Groaning, it opened it's eyes slowly. When the Alien, she finally noticed it looked Male, opened his eyes, he was staring at them. His Tired eyes then widened when he saw the Rope restraints."By Andeddu Flames! Why-where-what are you-Where's my Stuff!" He said in a Panicked Voice. A Look of Worry came to his Face.

"Don't worry, it's right there." She pointed her Hoof to the Backpack that was was on top of the Empty Dresser. The Alien looked confused."You...you speak Basic? How?" She saw Starlight raise an eyebrow."Basic? You mean Ponish?" The Two looked at each other confused.

"I Doubt you know what this is, but do you have a Ship somewhere?" "Well of course we do, silly," Pinkie Pie said."There's a Lake not very far from here or unless you want a Canoe to go on the Fast River-" The Male Alien shook his Head."I meant like a Spaceship. You know, like a...never mind...you probably don't even know what i'm talking about."

Twilight looked at her Friends, than at the Alien."I'm Sorry, but maybe we got off on the wrong Hoof. What's you're Name?." The Alien looked at her."My Name is Cole Ven'ru of House...House-"

"Sweet Celestia!" Rarity yelled."You're a Prince, or a Lord's Son at least, right?" The Alien hesitantly nodded."Yes, i used to be...before my, well...Damn Organa's." The Alien muttered Loud enough for the Alicorn. She wondered what an Organa was."What Species are you?"

"Human. Human's are well known throughout the Galaxy, even in the Outer Rim. We Human's Descend from a Alien Species called the Zhell, a Species long forgotten. And you are a...Pony...a Pony...how exactly do you Talk?"

Twilight and her Friends seemed Shocked."Back up!" Rainbow Dash said, putting her Hooves in the Air."You know what Species we are? Are there other Ponies on other Planets?" Cole nodded slowly."Yes, but they don't speak," He looked around the Room."And aren't as Advanced as you are." Twilight was confused. Why didn't these Ponies speak? And what did he mean by Advanced?.

The Human Called Cole looked at Spike."Is he a Pony as well?" Twilight shook her Head."No, he's a Dragon. A Baby Dragon actually but still." Cole looked more Confused."Dragon...interesting. We have them on some Planets and some Species Worship them. In fact, since the Days of the Old Republic, the People of Zakuul still worship the Dragon."

Twilight and her Friend's had know idea what Old Republic or Zakuul was but She saw Spike smile about it."Well, i'm Twilight Sparkle. So why are you here? Did you Crash Land with that other...thing in the Sky?" The Alien was going to respond but looked Confused."Other Thing? Are you saying there's another Pod?" He said, getting all Active. Twilight thought for a moment."If that's what you call it then yeah."

The Human's eye's widened."He may be Alive! Quickly, untie me! Please!" Applejack looked at Twilight and the Alicorn nodded. The Human, like before, ran out of the Room. Twilight wondered how such a Creature could walk on Two Legs.

* * *

"You're saying it went that way?" Cole asked them, pointing to the Direction of where they said there Ship Crashed. The one called Twilight nodded.

Cole then ran through the Forest, Twilight and the others following in."So who's this Tom?" Asked the Blue one with a Rainbow Mane and Wings. He made sure to ask why or how they had Wings later.

"Tom is my Bodyguard. And a Veteran of the Clone Wars." He also wanted to mention a Secret Ability that Tom had but decided not to. The Ponies looked surprised and Confused."War? Why would you have War?" Asked the Pink Pony that had Balloon's as her Tattoo.

Cole was about to answered but saw something. An Imperial Escape Pod!. He shushed them and hid behind a Tree. As he took a Peak, he saw The Minister of Lothal!.

* * *

**A:N HoloFic is basically the Fanfiction of the Star Wars Universe.**


	11. The other Two Alien's

Cole rubbed his eye's to make sure what he was seeing was real. The Minister of Lothal, Maketh Tua, was near the Imperial Escape Pod along with another Human. The Human was Younger and was Female. For some reason, Cole saw much similarities between the Young Girl and the Minister. They both had Blonde Hair (The Minister didn't have her Cone Shaped Hat on) and, from what he could see, they both had brown eyes. They even wore similar Clothing.

Could that Young Girl, that looked to be of the Age of Fourteen, be the Minister's... no, she couldn't...unless.

He looked at Twilight.

* * *

Twilight looked at the Alien's, or rather Human's, that were sitting on long logs. The Human's looked different from Cole. They were more taller and wore odd Clothing and Tunic's.

"Hey, Twilight," Cole whispered behind the Tree. Twilight and her Friends were sitting behind a big Bush."Is that Tom?" She asked, pointing to the Older one. She knew Tom was a Boy's Name but maybe Human's had different kinds of Name's. Cole shook his Head.

"No, but i don't know who those two are? I recognize them but i need to make sure. Could you greet?" Twilight was hesitant."They don't look like they have Weapon's so i think you're okay." Twilight looked at the Human's and walked out. The Human's looked Hungry and maybe a bit Sad. The Older Human was rubbing her Temple's, maybe she had a Headache?.

"Um, hi," She waved her Hoof to them. The Human's noticed her and their eyes widened. Twilight still didn't understand why none of the Ponies on other Planets could Talk."Don't worry, i'm not gonna hurt you," She said as they backed away."What's your name's?" She asked politely.

The Older looked at the Younger Human, then at Twilight."Y-you can Talk?!" The Older Alien said shocked. The Alicorn nodded."My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria. Could you tell me what's you'res?" The Human's looked at each other, shocked and didn't seem to answer. Maybe they were Afraid but why would they be?.

"My Name is Maketh Tua," The older one responded."And this is my Daughter, Lanoree Tua."

"Aha!" Yelled a Voice. Twilight and the Human's turned to see Cole pointing a Finger at them."I thought this was familiar." The Older Human called Maketh. Maketh look confused but then even more Shock came to her Face."The Emperor's Personal Servant...i-i-i...what i meant to say was that she was my Assistant and-"

Cole raised a Hand, stopping her."I will not the Emperor about this. For now, let's head back to a Town."

It took Twilight a few Minutes to realize that she had been used as they walked back to Ponyville.

* * *

Their Walk had been Confusing. Cole and Maketh had been talking about thing's they didn't understand like "Star-Destroyer" and "Distress Signal". They decided not interrupt their Conversation and would introduce themselves when they went back to the Castle of Friendship.

On their way, Pinkie Pie tried making Lanoree Smile. She was telling Jokes and Laughing for no apparent reason. Lanoree didn't smile. She seemed to be ignoring the Earth Pony and was looking at the Blue Sky all the way there. She tripped almost once or twice.

They finally made it back, Maketh and Cole (Who now took the time to look at it) looked amazed by the Castle. Then began the Introductions.

* * *

"This is Rarity," Twilight pointed to the White Unicorn. She then introduced the rest of her Friend's to the Ali-er Human's."And this is Spike, my assistant."

They were in the Dining Hall, Twilight thinking they may have been Hungry."Do you want something to eat?" She asked. Maketh shook her Head."No, we already have our Food Ration's." She said, bringing out a long white...thing."Oooh, can i try?" Pinkie Pie asked, jumping up and down, probably excited that she was going to eat something from a Different World.

Maketh looked and Cole and he shrugged. She gave the long white food to the Pink Earth Pony. She took a big bite and her Face immediately went into disgust. She grabbed a Trash can out if nowhere (Then again, she's Pinkie Pie, so...) and spat it out."Ech, is that all you eat?" Maketh shook her Head."No, but that's all we have."

Suddenly, Pinkie's Face then became Happy and she looked like she just had an idea."I'll be right back." She said and left in the blink of an eye.

Cole and Maketh were astonished that such a Creature was gone that fast."Eh, ya' get use to it." Rainbow Dash said, noticing their surprise.

Lanoree was sitting on one of the Chair's, looking blankly at the wall. Twilight thought that the Young Human was lonely.

"I can't take any longer," Rarity said, staring at Cole. The Human looked confused. He then realized she was looking at her Clothing."Those Robe's are, and i'm sorry if this offend's you, terrible!. Next Week, i'll take you to Manehatten and show you some True Clothing."

Cole looked at his Clothing, confused.

* * *

Later, Twilight was then leading the Three Human's to Sugar Cube Corner. After getting them familiar with the Castle, they would be taken to Sugar Cube Corner for a Secret Surprise.

"Uh, is this a Bakery?" Cole asked. Twilight nodded."Okay, close you're eye's!" They did and they opened them once the Door opened.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled Colorful Ponies cheerily.

The only Human that had Fun that Night was Cole.

* * *

**A:N I know that Lanoree's last name should be her Father's Last name but that will be explained by Maketh in a few Chapter's.**

**Next Chapter: Questions Part one: The Young Six and Cole.**


	12. Questions: Part One: The Young SixCole

**A:N: Reference's to other Star Wars Media in this Story so far (For those of you who don't get it).**

**1, Outbound Flight: A Novel and Project about an Expedition that went to the Unknown Region's. They never came back.**

**2, Darth Nox: The Character you play as in the _Old Republic_ Video Game. Also known as the Sith Inquistor.**

**3, Sith: The Sith were originally a Species (In fact, i don't think the Word Sith was used in the Original Trilogy) but Died out during the _Old Republic._**

**4, Nico Okarr: Was a Smuggler during the Old Republic.**

**5, New Sith Wars and Set Hearth: The New Sith Wars was a War between the Sith and Jedi 1000 Year's before the New Hope. Set Hearth was once a Jedi (And almost a Sith) after the New Sith War's.**

**6, Exar Kun and Revan and Malak: Exar Kun was once a Jedi then a Dark Lord of the Sith. He also created the Double-Bladed Lightsaber (The one Darth Maul had in Phantom Menace). Revan and Malak were also once Jedi and a Sith Emperor turned them to the Dark Side. They both Died Legend's.**

**7, Naga Sadow and Poison Blade: Naga Sadow was a Member of the Sith Specie's and was a Dark Lord. He did not have a Lightsaber, instead having a Blade called Poison.**

* * *

Cole put the Notebook on the Desk, grabbed his Pencil and continued writing. It had been only Two Day's since the Party that the Earth Pony (Twilight had explained some thing's in his Time here) Pinkie Pie threw. He seemed to have been the only Human having Fun at that Party. He had played Games's, talked to many Ponies and learned their some of their Names (And having or avoiding Conversation's of the Galaxy).

The Minister and her Daughter avoided all Contact with the Ponies and left Ten Minutes early before the Party ended. He wondered why Maketh and Lanoree left but did not ask.

Cole saw Ponyville was a nice Peaceful Town with Friendly Ponies. Twilight explained that the Tattoo's on their Flank's were called Cutie Marks (Cole tried his best not to Laugh and almost Failed) and she explained they're were many different Ponies in Equestria. The one with Horn's (Cole was reminded of the Zabrak's in the Galaxy like Darth Maul and his Brother, Savage Opress) were called Unicorn's and Twilight said Unicorn's could use what they called Magic.

The Only Magic Cole knew was the Magic of the Nightsister's of Dathomir. Perhaps they meant the Force instead of Magic. Cole had not seen these Unicorn's use Magic but he kept his eye out in case they did.

Twilight then explained that the Ponies with Wing's were Pegasus. Pegasus were able to move Cloud's and control Weather and fly very Fast. Cole doubted those first two but believed that last one as the Blue one called Rainbow Dash flew around the Tree in a Flash.

Earth Ponies were Ponies that worked on the Ground, planting and making Food. He wondered if the Earth Ponies were just treated as second-class Citizen's, like Alien's under the Empire.

_Like Tom would have wanted._ He had come to term's that his Bodyguard and Best Friend was Dead but Twilight told him not to give up. He gave up anyway. He was sure his Best Friend was in a Better Place in the Force.

A Knock from the wooden Door interrupted his Thought's."Uh, come in." He said, thinking it was Twilight or Spike. Instead, he saw something he ever think of.

"Excuse me," Said a shy Female Voice."Are you that Alien...sorry, i mean Human that crashed here?" He looked at the Door and was staring at a Light Blue Creature with a curved Horn over her Head. She had green eyes and a red Back. The Creature reminded him of a Bug like Creature, like the Kiliks from the Portrait's of Alderaan.

"Are we bothering you?" She asked. Cole shook his Head."No, i'm not writing my Story. Stuck on Idea's." That was True. He had been stuck on his 17th Chapter for a long time, not sure how to continue it.

The Door opened widely, showing very Strange Creature's. The First was a Light green Pony with a Cutie Mark of Turtles. The Second was similar to a Griffon. The Third was similar to a Pony but with Claw's. The Fourth was Orange and looked similar to Spike. And the Fifth was similar to a Nerf Herder and a Bantha.

"Principal Twilight said it was okay to talk to you as long as we weren't bothering you." The Bug like Creature said. The Six introduced themselves. Their Name's were Sandbar, Gallus (Which reminded him of the Name Gallius Rax), Silverstream, a Hippogriff , Smolder, a Dragon, Yona, a Yak and Ocellus, a Changeling.

"So," Said the one named Gallus plainly."Are you writing a Book?" Cole nodded."Right now, i'm writing a Chapter about Stormtrooper's." A few Month's ago, the Emperor had allowed his Servant to Write a Book that would inspire some People in the Galaxy to Join the Empire. He wasn't done yet and was still stuck on the Chapter about Stormtroopers.

They looked confused at the Word "Stormtrooper" but continued.

"Well, we just want to ask some Question's about you and the Galaxy?" Silverstream said. Cole looked at his Notebook. He wanted to finish the Book but was interested in their Question's.

"How about this? All Six of you ask me Six Question's each and i'll give you Six Answer's. How about that?" They all nodded and Cole pointed to Sandbar.

"What's up with you're Clothing?" Sandbar asked. Cole didn't understand. Why did they care so much about Clothing when they didn't even wear any?."Does everyone in you're Galaxy where Black Robes?" He shook his Head."No, not everyone wear's Black Clothing." _Except for the Emperor and Vader._

He looked at Gallus."Are the People in you're Galaxy Nice or just Mean? What are they like?." Cole thought for a Moment._ Let's see...Rape, Murder, Destruction of Planet's like Malachor._"Friendly. Most of the Time anyway."

He looked at Silverstream."Do you're People throw Partie's?" She said, smiling. Cole thought again."And i mean do you throw Intergalactic Parties because that would be so Cool!" "Well, there's Empire Day but some other Species's Celebrate their own Holiday and have their own Big Parties as well."

He looked Smolder."So how important are Dragon's in the Galaxy?" Cole guessed she must have heard this from Spike."There are all Kind's of Dragon's and their Important to some Species's. They are also feared by other Species, such as the Tusken Raider's." He saw Smolder's Smile.

He looked at Yona."What Kind of Food do Alien's Eat?" Cole frowned."I would like to Correct you that i am Human, not an Alien," He knew that these Primitive Alien's thought of him as an Alien and he had no Hate for Alien's but was offended to be called one."And we Eat all Kind's of Food's." _Including our own. _On some Planet's, mostly Outer Rim Worlds, Some Species's ate their own.

He looked at the Last one, Ocellus."What Kind of Technology do you have?"

_Blaster's, Lightsaber's, Imperial Walkers, We are currently working on a Star Killing Planet..._ He shrugged."Not the Kind that would Interest you."

* * *

**A:N Do not worry, i have not forgotten about the Chiss Woman and her Daughter and the Sith Warrior. They will appear in much later Chapter's.**


	13. Questions: Part Two: Rarity and Maketh

Maketh Tua sighed. It was a bright Day outside of the Castle, yet she laid on her Bed, doing nothing. She didn't Mind, She just didn't want to talk to any of the Alien's. She didn't Aliens, considering the Fact there were many Alien's on Lothal, but she just could not tolerate Alien Primitives. Alien's who didn't even know what a Starship was. Alien's that could not help her get off the Planet and threw Parties and ate Candy.

She never heard of those Kind of Alien's until now. They were Kind and Generous, especially a Princess letting them stay at a Castle but she needed to get off Planet. She needed to find Callef. But right now she was in Bed, suffering from a Headache, nothing new. She had suffered Headaches for Years since she was a little Girl and they were mostly Minor but sometimes she could have Blinding Headache's.

Her Daughter was taking a Nap when she heard the Door Knock. She slowly got up and opened the Door. She tried her best not to Frown. It was the Pony, Unicorn as Twilight called them, Rarity.

"Hello Mrs. Maketh," She greeted."I'm not disturbing you, am i?" She asked. Maketh nodded."No, i really wasn't doing anything." Rarity smiled."Good. I want to Invite you to the Spa." Maketh raised an eyebrow. She didn't think these Creatures were that Advanced to have a Spa."A Spa?"

Rarity nodded."Aloe and Alotus's Spa is one of the most Popular Spa's in Ponyville. And is the only actually but still, i think you might like it." Maketh thought about it for a moment. She really didn't want to with an Alien but a Spa sounded relaxing. And maybe Lanoree could sleep a little longer. She shrugged."Fine."

* * *

Maketh looked at the Spa. She was again surprised that such Alien's could have such a thing."Ah, you must be Maketh Tua. Rarity said that was your Name, right?" A Pony, a Mare she assumed, said. Maketh nodded. She was also surprised by the Generosity that Rarity was doing.

"Well, my name's Aloe," The Pony introduced herself. She had Pink fur and had a Blue Mane. Her Cutie Mark, Twilight had explained what that was, was a Flower of some sorts."And that is my Sister, Lotus," She pointed to a Pony with Blue Fur and a pink Mane. She had the same Cutie Mark as her Sister did. Lotus waved at her as she set up some Towels. Maketh waved back.

"So how can we help you today?"

* * *

Maketh was having a wonderful time. She first felt a little uncomfortable with taking off her Clothes until she realized that all these Creatures were Naked which made her Question. _What was the Point of a Fashion Designer when everyponys naked?._

The Water felt Warm went she went and she relaxed. She forgot almost everything. The Empire, the _Iron Wrench, _her Husband and her Daughter.

"So," Rarity said."May i ask, why were with that Cole? Where were you going?" _Nobody on the _Iron Wrench _knew where we were going._"Uh...discovering Life...on other Planets." Which was true, only she left out the part where the Planets would be conquered by the Empire.

Rarity nodded."Another Question. Cole mentioned an Emperor? Does that mean an Emperor exists out there?" Maketh nodded."Yes, our dear Emperor Palpatine has kept our Galaxy safe for Years since the-"

She stopped herself. She was going to say Clone Wars but she saw that this Planet was Peaceful and that these Creatures took them in and were generous to them. Did they really need to know about their Wars?."The What?" She heard Rarity's voice."The...Incident that made everyone feel uncomfortable by...Droids." Rarity didn't seem to understand but did not ask anymore.

Maketh then heard a hiss. She quickly looked around but realized it was a Hiss of the Steam."What's wrong darling?" Rarity asked, noticing her being jumpy. Maketh shook her Head."Nothing."

The Hiss had reminded her of the Darth Vader.


	14. Questions: Part three: CMC and Lanoree

Lanoree slowly opened her eyes. Four Days ago, when they were found by the Emperor's Servant and the Ponies, Lanoree found this Planet odd. Granted, she had only been on Two Planets in her Life time but this Planet was just so Weird. Maybe it was because of the Talking Ponies? Maybe. She had heard of Ponies and heard that they lived on Endor but never heard they could speak. Either way, she did not want to interact with these Ponies. Yes, they were Nice but Loud and she just wanted to be Alone.

Yesterday, the Orange Earth Pony, Twilight and had explained this, Applejack had come to her room. She opened the Door and saw her."Hey there Lanoree," Applejack greeted."Is you're Mother here?" She asked. She nodded and pointed to her Mother. Her Mother was on the Bed, snoring quietly."Oh, well, i was hoping that made you would like to talk and maybe play with my little Sister, Applebloom and here Friends? What do ya say?" Lanoree wanted to just shut the Door on her but remembered what her Father had said about being Rude. She sighed, very quietly, and nodded.

Lanoree rubbed her eyes and looked around the Room. Her Mother was Gone!. She opened the Door and walked down the Hallway, hoping to find her Mother.

Lanoree had not left the Castle since she and her Mother left the Party. The Party was just so Loud and they really just didn't want to be their.

"Oh, hi Lanoree," The Pony called Twilight said, smiling. She was putting Books into a Shelve in neatly Order. She noticed Lanoree's face of worry."Is something wrong?" She nodded."Wheres my Mother?" Twilight then tried to remember."I think Rarity took her to the Spa about an Hour ago but it think she'll be back soon." Lanoree didn't like when her Mother left her alone. She really wasn't alone but she was uncomfortable with other People or Aliens.

They then heard a Knock on the front Door."I'll get it!" Yelled Starlight. Lanoree had only spoken to Starlight once and wanting to go to bed Early, Lanoree had left abruptly."Oh, hi Girls," Lanoree looked down the Hallway to see Three Fillies, smaller than most of the Ponies she seen on this Planet. The First was Yellow and had a Red Mane with a Red bow on her Head and she had a Purple and pink Shield on her Flank. The Second was White with a Purple and pink Mane and she also had a Purple and Pink Shield on her Flank. The Third was Orange and had a Purple Mane had the same Cutie Mark as the other two.

_That must be Applejack's Sister and her Friends. _Lanoree thought."Hi Starlight, we were just wondering if that Alien-" The white one was cut off from Starlight."Actually Girls, She's a Human...which we don't know what that is but she likes to be called that anyway. And her Name is Lanoree." Sweetie Belle."Well we just wanted to see if we could talk to Lanoree and ask her a few Question."

Lanoree sighed. _May as well get this over with._

* * *

They walked down a Clear Road and Lanoree saw nopony's there other than the Three Fillies. The Three Fillies had introduced themselves as Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. After that, they started barraging her with many Questions."What's you're Favorite Color?" "Why do you walk on two Legs?" "Is it always black in Space?"

They were asking her a lot of Question without giving her a Chance to speak."How come you're last name is from you're Mom's Side?" Scootaloo asked. Lanoree turned finally interrupting their Talking."Because my Mother...didn't want me to have my Last Name...for some Reason..."

"Why? Was you're Daddy a Space Pirate?!" Applebloom said, almost excited. Lanoree was surprised."Goodness, no. He was an Admiral in the Navy. Not some Pirate that Murdered and Raped Innocent People on Outer Rim Planet." She saw the Horrified Faces of the Ponies but also some Confusion. Were they confused about what an Outer Rim was?.

"What Kind of Pirates do you have where you come from? Sure, in the Stories the Pirates sound Evil, but not that Evil to Murder and...what does Rape mean?" Sweetie Belle asked. Lanoree shook her Head."It-it dosen't matter."

"Wait, you said you're Dad was in the Navy. Was he a Seapony?" Scootaloo said. Lanoree was confused."I don't think we have Seaponies where i come from."

"Is Mother an Admiral?" Applebloom asked. Lanoree shook her Head."No, she's a Minister of her Home planet, Lothal." Lanoree then showed surprise as they looked excited."Wow! Another Planet is out there? What's that Place, Lothal like?"

Lanoree thought for a moment."Peaceful." _Until Vader came._


	15. Found

Cole yawned softly. It had taken a Day for the Pink Train to Head to the City that Rarity called "Manehattan". Rarity had been insistent to take him to Manehattan to show him around and she said they were also visiting a Friend. Cole was going to reject her Politely but was interested in this Planet and hoped to explore some of it before the Empire found them.

It had almost been a Week since he and the Minister of Lothal and her Daughter Crash Landed on the Planet and their was no Signal of the Empire coming to Rescue them but Cole had not given up Hope. The Emperor needed him and he was a very Valuable Servant to the Empire, knowing all of it's Dark Secrets and that. Not that Cole would Betray them or anything.

"I'm sure you'll just Love Manehattan. I'll show you around the City and maybe find you some Better Clothes a Lord's Son should wear." She had said before they left Ponyville.

Finally, Cole saw the City after rubbing his eyes. It was a Beautiful Bright Day and Cole saw Tall Buildings. The City reminded him of the Planet, or rather called Imperial Center, Coruscant, only that Planet had Technology almost everywhere and they're were no Talking Ponies on it. He saw a Green Metal Statue of a Pony holding a Torch. That Statue was more Bigger than any Statue of a Sith Lord or one of Palpatine's Statue's.

Finally, the Train stopped and everypony, and Human, got off. Cole noticed some Glances and Gasp's from other Ponies but ignored them. He knew if such Creature's had came to his Planet, he was would have also looked surprised and amazed at the Creature and what it was. He felt Hundreds of eyes look at him as he and Rarity walked down the Street, though he was not bothered by this at all. He had visited many Alien Worlds in the Outer Rim, some not even knowing what a Human was.

"Let's Visit my Friend, Coco Pommel. I would like to see her since she's been Working very Hard in one of my Stores and i just want to make sure she's all right." Cole didn't argue and followed her into an Apartment. As they walked up Stairs, Cole was thinking. What would happen if the Empire came to this Planet? Would these Ponies fight Back like other Outer Rim Planets that did not want Order? And how would the Empire deal with these Uprisings without disturbing Chiss Territory?.

They finally made to one of the Rooms and Rarity knocked. Cole took the Time to Wonder again about how the Ponies were able to build such Buildings. The Door then opened and saw Cole saw such a Beautiful Mare. The Mare had a light Blue Mane and a Tie at her Neck. She was a Cream Colored Mare and her Cutie Mark showed a Hat with a Feather on it. Cole had never seen a Creature this Beautiful before.

Coco, Cole presumed that was her Name considering Rarity said the Name of the Pony they were Visiting, looked surprised at him. When Cole got over such Beauty, he saw his Bodyguard.

"Tom?!"

* * *

_Seven Days ago..._

Tom opened his eyes again. He looked around, seeing he was in the same Room and saw an Odd Creature who was out on a Balcony. He slowly got up from the Couch he was laying on, took out his Double Barreled Blaster Carbine, in which he was surprised he still and-

"Oh, you're awake," The Odd Alien Creature turned around. Tom _Hated _Aliens. He pointed his Blaster Carbine at the Pony. _Ponies...yes...we had some on my Home Planet... _He thought. He looked at this one. It had a Light Blue Mane, which Confused him more than Yavin's Moon's, and was had Cream Colored Fur. He noticed that their was a Tattoo of a Hat on her Butt. His Face was in surprise and Confusion. How could such a Creature talk?.

The Pony's face then became filled with Fear once she saw the Blaster Carbine pointed to her."Um...is that Dangerous?" _Definitely in the Unknown Regions. _He nodded."Where am i? What Planet is this?" The Pony seemed confused."Wait, so you are an Alien?"

He wanted to Kick the Creature. He wanted to Kill the Creature just because he was called an Alien. But he kept his Calm and lowered the Weapon a little. This Creature didn't seem that Dangerous. _Never underestimate anyone. _His Father's Voice came into his Head.

"My Father..." "Whose you're Father?" His eye's opened wide. Had he really just said that?. He shook his Head."Where am i?" "Uh, Manehattan is the City you're in. Our Planet is called Earth and the Land you're in is Equestria,"

Tom looked at her and then he heard a Knock at the Door."Oh, you should probably go and Hide." Before Tom knew it, he was being pushed by the Talking Pony into her Room. He saw that the Room was big and had a Pink Bed and a Picture of the Pony as a Filly.

He then heard Voice from the other Side of the Door."Oh! Suri...i...uh...what are you doing here?" Said the same Female Pony's Voice."I just thought to see how you were doing, M'kay?" Said another Female Voice. Tom presumed that this Creature's name was Suri.

"Eck, you still Live in this Dump?" Suri insulted."W-well actually-" There was a sound of something Crashing to the Ground that interrupted her Voice."You really couldn't live without me could you? And after all i did for you?!" Tom then heard a Scream. He sighed and opened the Door and saw a Pink Pony with a Dark Purple Mane and had a Picture of a Button on her Butt.

The Pink Pony looked like she was about to slap the other one but stopped and looked at him. Her Mouth was wide open along with her eyes."W-what...?" The Mare stuttered as she looked at him. Tom walked to her and he grabbed her Throat.

"Who do you think you are? Some Coruscanti Whore who thinks she's better than everyone else?" Only chocking came from Suri."Stop! Please!" The Cream Colored Mare pleaded. Tom looked at her and let Suri go. Suri gasped and ran, or rather the Word Galloped, out of the Room.

* * *

Rarity, surprisingly, saw another Human!."Tom?!" Cole nearly Yelled, also shocked. The Human turned around and saw that this Human was Dressed in Black more than Cole was. He, she assumed the Gender, wore a Black Leather Jacket and Black Leather Pants. He had a Belt around his Waist and there was something at his Side but she couldn't tell what it was.

The Human's Hair was Black along with his Facial Hair. He had Brown eyes and his Face was bland, even as he looked at Cole. _This must be Tom..._ She thought. Cole had mentioned Tom as a Veteran for the Clone Wars but she had know idea what that was."You're alive! B-but how?" Tom shrugged."I got into an Escape Pod after i...dealt with the Alien on the _Iron Wrench," _

Rarity felt cold when he said 'Dealt with'."And then i..." Tom paused."Wait, do you have the Sith Stuff?" Cole nodded."Yeah, their back at Ponyville."

Tom blinked."Pony what?"


	16. Even more Questions

"I found him in an Alleyway last week," Coco said."I jumped out of the Escape Pod, worried that i might Die." Tom explained. Cole, still trying to get over Coco Pommel's Beauty, looked at Tom surprised."Yeah, he was really burned up when i found him. So i took him to my Apartment and cooled him down." Coco finished.

Cole smiled._ It's happening. He's learning maybe... _"Well, i'm just glad you're alive and okay Tom," Cole said."And now that you're here, we can take you back to Ponyville." Rarity put up a Hoof."Uh uh uh, not yet. First we need to get you some better Clothing." Cole sighed and nodded. Rarity turned to Tom."And perhaps you would like some new Clothing?" Tom shook Head."I have no interest in Alien Clothing." Rarity looked surprised. Neither Cole, Maketh or Lanoree had called them Aliens.

"Uh, Miss Coco, do you mind if Tom stays here until we come back?" Cole asked. Coco nodded."Sure."

* * *

Rarity loved Cole's new Clothes. He wore Blue Robes made from the finest Clothing Store and he also wore a Brown Fedora Hat."Really dosen't match but i'm all right with it." Cole had said once they bought the Clothing.

"So. Could you tell me a little more about you're Friend, Tom? You said he was a Veteran in the Clone Wars. What exactly do you mean by that?" Cole looked at her surprised."Uh...well...he was an Admiral and...well...he was very close to Count Dooku...and..." Rarity interrupted.

"Tom was Friend's with a Count?! My, you Human's sure do have Friend's in high Places." Cole's Face didn't change."The Clone Wars were...well...they, uh,...there once was a Bounty Hunter named Jango Fet that was contacted by a Man named Tyranus-Oh Look, were here!" Cole pointed to an Apartment. Rarity knew that Cole wanted to stop talking about this "Clone Wars" Subject but she wondered what a Bounty Hunter had to do with it.

They then came into Coco's Living to find Tom with his eyes closed. He was sitting on the Couch sitting upright."Uh, what's he doing?" Rarity asked Cole. Cole was about to say something but changed mind and stayed Silent.

_What is it their not telling me? _Rarity thought. Tom opened his eyes and stood up."Are you ready to go?" Tom asked. Cole nodded. Rarity then saw Coco come out of her Room, Saddlebags on her Back."Coco, are you going somewhere?" Rarity asked. Coco nodded."Yep, i'm going to Ponyville." Rarity was surprised."Really?"

Coco nodded."I've been working a lot lately at the Theater so maybe i need a Break from the Stress. Maybe i can Relax at Ponyville for a while, maybe come up with some ideas for some new Clothes while i'm there." Rarity smiled."Oh, Coco, you'll Love it their." _But maybe Tom won't._

* * *

Rarity could see some Confusion on Tom's Face as he saw the Train."You have it on...Wheels?" Tom said, Confused."Well of course, how else would it move?" Rarity asked as they got on the Train.

"The Vehicles in my Galaxy hover on Repulsor Lifts." Rarity and Coco looked surprised. Tom and Cole nodded."Yep. On some Planet's though, mostly one's that don't have Advanced Technology, we use Animals to get to Place's." Cole said. Now Rarity and Coco were shocked."WHAT?!"

"I used to Ride Horse's during the End Clone Wars," Tom said."They were non-sentient but sure were Fast." Once again, Rarity wondered what this Clone Wars was. Maybe this War wasn't so Violent.


	17. A new Face in Ponyville

The Train Ride to Ponyville had been uneventful, just the way Tom wanted it to be. Though, he kept a close eye on the Ponies. Coco had been very Generous for letting Tom stay in her Apartment for entire Week but that didn't mean he couldn't be Cautious with the others. Cole though seemed to trust them."Their not so Bad," Cole had said as Coco and Rarity talked about Fashion."And i doubt they could Hurt even me."

Tom had been looking at Rarity's Horn that was on her Head. It reminded him of the Zabrak Specie's in way. Coco Pommel had explained to him that their were three different Pony Tribes. Earth Ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns. She had explained two of them but not Unicorns. Tom wondered what the Seven Corellian Hell's that meant.

Finally, the Train stopped at what he assumed was Ponyville. For some reason, the Town reminded him of the many Towns in the Outer Rim during the Clone Wars. Town's that had been Destroyed by both Republic and Separatist Soldiers and Weapons.

"See ya' Rarity. I'm going to check in a Motel." Rarity nodded as Coco left. Rarity turned to Tom."Well Mr. Tom, i'm sure you're going to love it here in Ponyville. Everypony here is Friendly. And you'll be staying at Twilight's House for awhile. At least until you figure out a way to get back to you're Galaxy." Rarity said as she lead the way through Ponyville. _Which will be soon. _Tom thought and hoped.

As he passed through the Town, he saw Ponies of all the Tribes Coco had explained. Pegasi, Unicorn's and Earth Pon-"Another Human!" A Female Voice said. Suddenly, a Pink Pony with a Poofy Mane. Tom looked at her Cutie Mark, Coco had explained this to him though he was still confused about it, and saw Colorful Balloons on her Flank.

"And you're wearing Black Clothing? Does everyone in the Galaxy wear Black Clothing?" The Pink Pony asked. Tom pushed her aside. He had no Time to talk to this Kind of Alien. An Alien who already seemed to annoy him with just that kind of Voice."So, What do you think of Space?" The Pink Pony came into his Face again. _Hasn't she ever heard of Personal Space? _He thought, annoyed. He pushed her aside again and ignored Cole's Chuckle.

They then kept walking forward."Oh, i know! I'll throw you a 'Welcome to Ponyville' Party!" When Tom turned his Head around, she was gone."Pinkie Pie is a little Crazy...maybe even a Schizophrenic," He whispered that last Part."But she's Nice and very Funny and Happy and all that. She means well." Tom shook his Head. All Alien's were the Same. Evil.

Tom, not doing this very often since after the Clone Wars, showed Emotion. Surprise came across his Face as he looked at the Odd Tree."That's Princess Twilight's Castle," Rarity introduced."I know, it is Beautiful, isn't it?" Tom was suddenly reminded of the Plant's of Felucia. There many Colors of the Plants. And many Disease's that killed some Human and Alien Soldier's and Officers on the Planet.

"I've seen more Impressive stuff." _And very Dangerous stuff. _

They went to the front of the Castle, Tom had a very hard time believing this was a Castle, and Rarity knocked at the Door. They waited for a few moments to see the Door open by

Minister Tua?!.

* * *

Maketh Tua was Reading one of the Books Twilight owned, with the Alicorn's Permission of Course. She was Reading a Book called _The History of Equestira._ She didn't plan on staying on Equestria for ever but since she was here, she may as well learn a few Things.

She was sitting on the Couch when she heard a Knock on the Door."I'll get it!" She yelled. She got up and Stretched quickly. She then made her way to the Door and was looking at Rarity, Cole and

Separatist Admiral Tom Grey?!

* * *

Tom saw the Lothlite raise her Hand and she was about to slap him when he quickly grabbed her Wrist."Separatist Scum!" She yelled. She was about to slap him with her other Hand when he suddenly Punched her Square in the Face. Tom wondered how she was able to Recognize him. He had kept his Identity about being a Separatist for so long that few People knew of him being one.

The Minister of Lothal landed on her Back as Blood came down her Nose. Tom saw Rarity's Face of Shock and Horror. He then saw Two Ponies, one with Wings and a Horn and another with just a Horn, come to Maketh's Aid.

"What's going on?" The one with a Horn and Wing's said firmly as she helped Maketh up."Separatist Scum!" She said, almost going to Slap him again. Just then, she froze. Tom and Cole looked at each other, confused.

"Don't worry, i put a freezing Spell over her. Maybe that will calm her down." The Pony with a Twilight Mane said. _Spell... _He thought. Suddenly, he realized that this Pony was a Witch. Tom, thankfully, had never met any Witches out there in the Galaxy but he still Hated them for trying to Kill Father.

And those Witches had paid with Blood.

He brought out his Blaster Carbine and pointed it at the Pony with Wings and a Horn."You Kriffin' Witch!" He said. The Pony seemed rather confused by this for a moment until a look of Realization came."Who are you?" She asked, backing away from him.

"This is my Bodyguard i talked about. Tom Grey, a Veteran of the Clone Wars," Cole introduced him."Tom, this is Princess Twilight Sparkle and her Friend, Starlight Glimmer. They have taken very good care of me and the Minister and her Daughter."

Tom was even more confused. The Minister had a Daughter?. Suddenly, the Lothlite unfroze and missed slapping him. Her was turned into Confusion."Why do you two Hate each other? Do you know each other?" Twilight asked, obviously wanting to ease the Tension.

"He's a Criminal!" She yelled again."_Was _a Criminal. Now i serve the Empire, just like you. And do not forgot that that Man over there, the Man i am supposed to Protect, serve's our glorious Emperor. So i suggest you back off."

Maketh didn't say anything and her Face of a Anger was turned to Fear. Tom quickly brought his Fist, faking to Punch her. She flinched like a Child and he smiled.

* * *

Twilight had warned him to stay away from Maketh for a while and he would comply since she was a Princess. But perhaps when the Princess wasn't watching...

He then heard a knock at the Door. The Room he was in was big enough for him, a Bed and a Dresser, not that he had any other Clothing. He went to the Door and opened it."Tom, i got a very good Surprise for you," Cole said, smiling. Tom looked at him as the Alderaanian was in his Happy Mood, which was most of the Time.

Tom sighed."What is it?" He asked. Cole's Smile only got Wider.

* * *

Tom could not believe the Short Alderaanian talked him into this. He already knew what was going to happen."This place is called Sugar Cube Corner," Tom was just plain confused. Sugar Cube Corner? Not even Alien Specie's in his Galaxy were that Stupid to call a Place like this. Then again, the Town he was in was called Ponyville, so...

Cole opened the Door.

"SURPRISE!" Came the Holler of both Ponies and Cole. There was Confettie in the room and Tom saw a Cake and a Banner that said 'Welcome to Ponyville'. There were many Ponies in the room but he also saw Five other Creature's he didn't recognize. Not that he cared.

The Ponies and Creature's smiling looked surprised as he left but Pinkie was Shocked and she gasped."You can't leave! Not yet! You haven't even tried the Cake! Oh, here's some Punch!" Pinkie Pie said as she grabbed a glass of Punch from the Bowl and went in front of the Separatist Admiral.

She put the glass Cup to his lips and poured it down his Throat very quickly.

_Tell us if more Reinforcements are coming for you and Army._

_Never!_

_Again!_

He then slapped Pinkie Pie very hard in the Face. The Pony hit the ground and the glass Cup broke. The other Ponies and Creatures gasped at he would do this to such a good and meaningful Pony.

"You Crazy Coruscanti Whore! Who do you think you are!" Tom yelled. He walked away before the Ponies helped Pinkie Pie up.


	18. Dream's of War Part 1

Twilight Sparkle looked at Pinkie Pie. Twilight and her Friends, the Mane Six, Starlight and Spike, were in the Castle of Friendship, along with Cole and Maketh (Lanoree was asleep). After Tom had rudely slapped Pinkie Pie in the Face, they took the Earth Pony back to the Castle so she could heal from the Slap. Pinkie Pie was obviously Surprised and Sad at what Tom did.

"I thought i could cheer him up," The Pink Earth Pony said sadly."Put a smile on his Face. Instead, he slapped my Face." Twilight turned to Cole."Why did he do that? Why did he slap Pinkie when she was just giving him a Sip?" Cole shrugged."Honestly, i don't know. Although, his Face...it was if he was remembering something..." Cole sighed."If only we knew what made him Snap?"

Twilight was also wondering when she got an idea.

"His Dreams! We can go into his Dreams!" Everpony and Human stared at her."Does she make weird Suggestions a lot?" She heard Cole whisper to Rainbow Dash. The blue Mare shrugged."Only Seventy Percent of the Time."

"Princess Luna gave me some Lessons on how to show a Pony, or in this Case, Person Dreams. I haven't exactly mastered going into their Dreams yet, but i can show Dreams from the Body. Maybe he'll be Dreaming about why he snapped at Pinkie."

Cole looked unsure."Well...just be Careful when watching his Dreams...remember, Tom was a Veteran of the Clone Wars and let's just say that the Clone Wars were not Kind...to anyone...especially Tom."

* * *

Twilight and her Friends, along with Cole and Maketh, went into Tom's room quietly. He was in Bed, Snoring very quietly. Twilight saw his Head rested above a white Pillow and saw that no Blanket or cover was over him. Just his leather clothing.

Twilight then used her Magic and extended it to his Head. She hoped she remembered Princess Luna's Lesson on Dreams.

Finally, a big Image appeared and was big enough for all of them to see.

_My Mother was a Whore, _A Male voice said, narrating the Dream. It sounded like Tom's voice. Twilight frowned. She knew Tom was an unkind Man but that was no excuse to call his own Mother a Prostitute._ But after my Father married her, she was a Rich Woman. The reason my Father had sex with a Whore was because he wanted to feel Emotion, something he did not feel at his Age. My Father's Family was reluctant to have a Whore in their Court but after a few Months, she was welcomed as one of their own._

_I worried for her as me and my Father left our Home Planet to fight in the Clone Wars._

An Image appeared, showing a very cloudy, grey Sky. Then, out of nowhere, something large came through the grey Clouds.

_A Recusant-class light Destroyer. It was the only Separatist Ship on the Outer Rim Planet known as Vam-II, a Planet, like many others at the time, in Turmoil._

The Image changed to a Muddy ground. On this Muddy ground were, what she assumed, Human's all wearing blue clothing and holding long black sticks. They were all standing tall and their blue clothes were dirty because of the Mud.

"Attention!" Came a loud Male Voice. A Male Human wearing a blue Jacket and had a blue Officer's cap on. Their was a symbol on that cap that looked like a Hexagon. The Officer, she also assumed, stopped at one of the Soldiers."Lieutenant Grey, Commander Pan Ra would like to speak to you."

Twilight looked at the Soldier and realized who it was. Tom Grey.

The Scene cut to the Officer leading Tom to a big tent. Inside the Tent, Twilight saw a blue Creature with red glowing eyes."Lieutenant Grey," The blue Creature that looked like a Human said. Tom nodded, his face dirty with some dirt on his left cheek. The blue Creature had jet black hair and he wore a white uniform.

The blue Creature turned to the Officer."Officer, could you please get Sergeant Philip?" The Officer nodded and left the Tent.

_Chiss were not known to the Galaxy, mostly staying in the Unknown Regions but like Sev'rance Tann, but this one was dedicated to fighting the Republic._

The 'Chiss' was sitting on a chair, looking at something on a glowing rectangle."Well Lieutenant, or may i say Admiral Tom?" Tom looked a bit surprised at him but nothing else. The Chiss nodded."You are Admiral Tom Grey, a very good Admiral indeed,"

_Only four Months into the Clone Wars and i already had a reputation._

"Well Admiral Grey, why are you here and not in Space?" Twilight was surprised. Was this Separatist a Military?. Tom was silent for a moment."I wanted to boost Morale. I wanted to show our Men and the People of Vam that their Admiral cares about them,"

Now Twilight was stunned and so were here Friends. Did Tom actually care about People's Lives or was he just Kind to his Species?.

The Chiss Smiled."Well, you won't be here long anyway, not with the Republic taking one of our Trenches today," The Chiss sighed. Then, another Human came into the Tent."Sergeant Philips Drake, Sir!" The Male Human saluted with his Hand. The Human looked Taller than Tom and a few Years older than him...which begged the Question, How old was Tom?.

Philip had black Hair and a black Mustache and brown eyes.

"Sergeant Philip, this is...Lieutenant Tom. Though he is a higher Rank than you, he is still inexperienced,"

_Which was kind of true but i figured the Sergeant was more experienced._

"I would like you to show the Lieutenant what it is like to be a Leader...on the Ground. You are in control of Company Four," The Sergeant nodded and Tom did not argue.

The Chiss saluted."Dismissed."

The Two left the Tent side by Side. Tom looked at him, studying him."You're Corellian, am i correct?" Twilight was confused. K'rell'n? Was that even a Word?. Philip nodded."Born and raised. I see some Corellian in you as well. Were you born on that Planet as well?" Philips asked."No, i am Corellian on my Mother's Side. On my Father's side, i'm Serennian."

Philips nodded."I see. Well, you're no longer on Serenno anymore. Do you know the Fourth Company?" Tom nodded."I served in it for a while. I know the Soldiers. Some are reckless but will give the Clone's Hell."

Philips smiled."Good."

* * *

The Dream then changed to them in a Trench in the Dirt. Twilight realized what these Human's were. Soldiers. Soldiers in a War. She tried her best to not be disgusted but she had to admire that they would Fight for their People, but why were they fighting in the First Place.

A Man was showed in the Dream, a Man with a long, large, noticeable Scar on his left Cheek. The Man wore blue, like the rest of them, and was Dirty. He had blonde Hair and grey eye's. He was looking at a long Knife and saw a Kid that was next to him.

A Kid. A Kid was in a War.

That Kid couldn't have been older that the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Remember, stick this through their Hearts," He smiled evilly. Twilight tried her best not to throw up, just at the thought. The Child was obviously scared."Hey," Came a Male Voice. It was Tom."Knock it off, Raul." Raul sneered but said nothing.

_Raul, i never knew what his last Name was, was good Soldier. Sure he was a Jerk but he Hated the Republic for ignoring his Home world and it's Problems. He also Hated Jedi. Why, i did not know, but then again, everyone Hated Jedi._

Twilight made a Mental Note to ask Cole what a Jedi was.

Tom kept going through the Trench and saw Two Human's Laughing together.

_My Friend, Jaime Rick, was a old and Pudgy yet good Soldier. Once i joined the Fourth Company, he and i became fast Friends. The Man next to him was Corporal Reggie, also a bit Pudgy but very Fast. He was in Sergeant Philips Company but he joined Philips in his Leadership in the Fourth Company._

"Alright Men," Yelled Sergeant Philips."Positions!" The blue Soldiers then went to Right side of the Trench.

_The Planet Vam-II was Critical for the Separatist. If we won, we would get new Droid, perhaps even new Warship...but if the Republic Won..._

Twilight didn't understand what he was saying.

"Alright Men!" Yelled Reggie. All the Soldiers heads were almost sticking out the Trench."First Whistle means you go-" There was then a Loud Boom!.

_My Company was considered Lucky. The Republic had grown a new Batch of Clones that were very Terrible with shooting Cannons._

Twilight was surprised and confused. Clones? She remembered that one time Pinkie Pie had Cloned herself. Is that why they were Fighting Clones? And who were these Clones?.

The Corporal continued, as if nothing happened."One Whistle, we move right. Two Whistles, we move left." The Corporal was then looking at his...Watch?. Is that what they called it in this universe?.

Suddenly, he blew the Whistle.

The Blue Soldiers, hundreds, maybe thousands, came out of the Trench with their Sticks, yelling very Loudly. Twilight and her Friends heard Words, perhaps name's, they had never heard before.

"For the Techno Union!"

"For the Trade Federation!"

"For Dooku!"

"For the Geonosians!"

_But this new Batch of Clones knew how to Shoot._

"Send the Bastards back to Hell!" Tom also shouted. The blue Soldiers kept running across the dirty battlefield. The Sky was still cloudy and it almost looked like it was going to Rain. Instead, it rained Blood.

She heard very loud Sounds and the blue Soldiers fell down, blood coming out of them.

_The Screams...oh dear Gods, the Screams..._

Blue Lasers came across the dirt Field, shooting the blue Soldiers down, killing them. Twilight turned to see Fluttershy on the verge of Tears. What surprised Twilight the most was that they kept running. Running into their Death.

_I Hated Clones but i also pitied them. They had no Mother, their Father, or rather original, had died Four Months earlier and the only thing they had left were the Jedi. These Clones only had one Purpose in their Life: Death._

Twilight tried her best not to throw up at the thought of it. These Clones (Who remained unseen) had been born only for them to Die?!. Not even Chrysalis had treated her Changelings/Children like that.

Raul and two other blue Human Soldiers ran right after the Corporal whistled two times."Raul!" Tom stopped and yelled, noticing them going right.

_Either he didn't hear me or he just ignored me...i never knew..._

The Three jumped into a Hole that seemed to be their for quite some time. Finally, the blue Soldiers stopped running and went prone in some of the Holes where she guessed that they must've been made by explosions.

_War...only those that fought in War, truly understood it. At least in the Clone Wars anyway._

All the blue Soldiers were prone as blue Lasers went over their Heads.

"Grenades!" Raul yelled loud enough for Tom to hear him. Twilight did not know what 'Grenades' were but she had a feeling they were a Weapon. A terrible Weapon."Give me some Grenades!" Raul was very far from Tom and the others. How would they get him these 'Grenades'.

"Jaime, Grenades!" Jaime, an old Male Human with glasses and brown hair and a long black mustache looked at the other Soldiers."Grenades!" They then threw small round grey balls to them."Hand me you're Ration sack," Tom said as he grabbed these 'Grenades'."Huh?" The Soldier next to him asked."Just do it!" He yelled firmly over the Blaster Fire. Tom then put the Grenades in the Ration sack and then threw as far as he could.

"Idiot!" Raul yelled as the Sack of Grenades were thrown in the middle of the Battlefield."You're to far away!" Tom responded. Sergeant Philips then joined him.

"What in the Name of Corellia is going on!" He said angrily as he went next to Tom."They went the wrong way, i tried to throw them some Grenades," Philips shook his Head."Those Fools, they'll be Dead soon!" Philips then looked at Jaime."More Grenades!" "We can't use them all!"

"I kept one," Tom said. Philips was silent for a moment. He then pointed."That Stone wall!" The Two then ran across the Battlefield of Dead Corpse's (Twilight tried her best not to throw up as she saw them) and took cover behind a stone wall.

They crawled behind it as more blue Lasers went over them. Was this what is was like to be a True Soldier? To crawl in Dirt as you and you're Comrades were getting shot to Death?. They finally made it to the end of the wall."We're still to far away, we'll never make it!" Tom said."Don't tell me what we can't do, tell me what we can!" The Sergeant yelled.

"Give me you're Grenade!" Tom, looking confused, did so. Philips then released a Pin and threw the Grenade to a Dead black Tree. The Grenade then exploded!. How could such a small Ball explode?. The Tree then fell down."When you don't have cover, make it,"

They continued crawling behind the Tree. They finally grabbed the Bag and threw it to Raul and his two Friends. They grabbed it and took out the Grenades.

A loud Boom then came and Twilight finally saw the Enemies they were fighting. The Enemy wore white Armor that was a little Dirty and they had white Helmets with some black on the front of it. One was not wearing a Helmet, showing a Human Face with short black Hair.

_In a way, we were fighting Ten-year old's. The Clone's reached their Mental age at Ten, turning them Twenty. I got to give them some Credit, they fought Hard. Then again, the original was a Mandalorian so...what do you expect?._

Twilight was more horrified by the Fact that they were killing Ten-year old's than to wonder what a Mandalorian was.

All of the blue Soldiers stood up and ran to the Trench filled with, what she presumed, were Clones. Red and blue lasers came from both sides. Then, the Clones left the Trench as the blue Soldiers were getting closer. Blue and white killed each other, blood spilled everywhere.

As soon as the fighting was done, they celebrated by hugging each other and laughing. Twilight was very close to throwing up and she heard Fluttershy sob quietly.

The Scene then cut to the blue Soldiers moving sandbags."I know what you did out there, Lieutenant," Raul said as he moved a sandbag. Tom scoffed."I don't know what you're talking about," He said as he handed one to Jaime."Pfft, you throw like a Girl. You're out of you're League," Tom scoffed again."You're out of you're Mind," Tom said and was going to leave when Raul grabbed his Arm.

"Take my Hand off me, or i'll Kill you," He warned. The Two seemed like they were about to fight when suddenly-

"Gas! Toxic Gas!" Someone yelled very loudly."Masks!" The blue Soldier then put on their Masks over their Face and Mouth. Twilight saw small balls of Smoke coming out.

"Mask," Said a Soldier. The Soldier seemed to be the only one without a Mask."Mask," He croaked. He was trying to find one but it seemed he couldn't find one at all. The Human Soldier was then Coughing."Help me! Give me you're Mask," The Soldier said to Tom, coming right into his Face. It sounded like he was choking.

"I can't!" Tom said. Suddenly, the Human fell on his back and started Coughing like Crazy. The Human then stopped Coughing.

_I would never forget that Soldier's Face...he looked like he was Choking on the Toxic Gas...oh God..._

* * *

**A:N: The Word Twilight tries to say (K'rell'n) is a reference to how Grand Admiral Thrawn (Mithh'thraw'nuruodo) tries to pronounce the Word Corellian.**

**This Chapter and the Next are based off the Young Adventures of Indiana Jones episode "Trenches of Hell".**


	19. Dream's of War Part 2

We_ were forced to retreat that Day, to many Damn Clones kept coming. We then had to Fight in a different Region of the Planet. Different Region my Boot..._

Twilight and her Friends then saw the Dream cut to...the exact same landscape. Flat, brown, dirty and the clouds were still grey, no blue sky or Sun at all. What kind of Planet was this?. It certainly was a happy Planet. She gulped, worried if every Planet was like this.

Suddenly, she heard loud explosions.

_We were still fighting the same Batch of Clones but this time, they almost hit us with their Cannons. Almost._

"Positions!" Yelled Corporal Reggie as the blue Soldier readied their black Weapons. They were all at the right side of the Trench, ready to fight. Raul was drinking something brown from a Bottle. He then threw it to the Ground. The Glass shattered and and suddenly, Raul looked excited."Let's take some Lives boy's!" He yelled and some agreed with him, getting all excited as well.

_These Human's are monsters, _Twilight thought._ No, worse then Monsters. They're more Evil then Sombra, Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow combined._

Tom seemed to not be excited but...scared. Twilight surprisingly felt some sympathy for him but wondered why he was in this War in the first place?. And who was his Father and where was he?.

The Whistle was then blown and like before, they got out of their Trenches to run to their Death. Twilight was just stunned to why they would run, knowing that they were going to be killed like before. None of them even hesitated to get out of the Trench. What kept them going? Were they just more Braver than anypony known to Equestria? This War made the Timeline where King Sombra was fighting Equestria seemed Normal.

The blue Soldier, again, like before, were getting shot Down. Twilight saw a Soldiers Head explode like a Melon. Finally, she threw up.

_This time, it would be easier to stop the Clones. Their Reinforcements weren't here yet, giving us enough time to deal with the current Clones. It was even more easier with Raul._

The Soldiers then went prone on the Dirt Ground as Lasers went over their Heads."Grenades!" Yelled Sergeant Philips. The Soldiers then grabbed Grenades and tossed them to closer one's."Ready!" Philips said."Now!"

They then threw the Grenades at the Clones in the Trench and the white armored Soldiers went flying from the explosions. There was silence for a moment when Philips yelled "Charge!".

All of the blue Soldiers stood up and ran to the Trench, taking on the remaining Clones. The Clones retreated and the Soldiers then jumped in, take a Breath. Tom was sitting down, looking at Raul who was breathing heavily."You stuck with us," Tom said quietly, enough for Raul to hear. Raul didn't respond.

"All right," Reggie yelled."Same as before!" They all got out of the Trench, giving a War cry and ran to what she assumed were they're next Trench. They ran to find the next Trench empty and they jumped into it.

"Regroup, wait for the Counterattack!" The Soldier's nodded and peaked their Heads out of the Trench. Almost immediately, one Soldier was already shot."Harold!" Raul yelled."Don't Die!" Raul took the Body to some cover, looking at his Dead Comrade."We can't move. Their Machine Guns are pinning us down," Tom said.

Philips turned to Reggie."Grab some Men and lead them through a Tunnel and take them from behind," Reggie nodded."Tom, grab that Machine Gun and follow me," Tom grabbed the 'Machine Gun' that had been laying there and followed him down the Trench.

They made it to the end of the Trench showing a clear side and at the end of it, a tunnel. Reggie (Raul was also with them) pointed to Tom."You fire, one goes," Tom nodded and put the Weapon in position. Twilight wondered how these Human's could build such things.

Reggie then ran as Tom used the Machine Gun, sending blue Lasers all over and did the same for Raul.

Then, it was just him. Tom ran as fast as he could, abandoning the Weapon and made it through the Laserfire.

The Dream then changed to a Tunnel. In the Tunnel big Tunnel, the Three Soldiers quietly made their way down their when suddenly, a blue Laser nearly shot Tom in his Face. The Three retreated but were stopped when a loud explosion suddenly collapsed their way out.

They were now stuck.

Another Laser tried hitting them but failed. Reggie and Raul were on the Left side of the Tunnel while Tom was on the right. Raul then brought out a Grenade but Reggie stopped him."No, you'll blow up the other end of the Tunnel and trap us."

Tom looked at the Clone and went along the right side of the Tunnel. In his left Hand, he had...a Knife. Twilight didn't like where this was going. The Clone showed himself to take a shot but Tom stuck the Knife into the Clone's Throat.

Twilight lost count of how many times she was horrified by this Dream.

_That was the First time i killed a Man upfront with a Knife. It felt more...different then using a Blaster. I felt...alive. I felt like a Man._

The Dream then changed to the three behind Enemy Lines. Two white armored Clones noticed them but Reggie quickly silenced them by snapping their Necks. Twilight cringed as she heard the sickening crunch.

Reggie then looked at Raul and Tom and both brought out their Grenades. They were still for a moment when they threw them. The Dream showed Clone's exploding and Twilight swore she saw some Limbs torn off some of them.

The Three looked at each other and nodded about something. They all looked Tired. Suddenly, another Laser almost hit Raul's Face.

At least a Dozen Clone's were shooting at them as they took cover behind some Crates."We're pinned down!" Tom yelled to Reggie.

The Clone's then stopped shooting."Surrender!" Over the Hill, at least Thirty-eight blue Soldiers pointed their Weapons at the Clone's. The Clone's stopped shooting, stood up and surrendered by putting up their Hands."Helmets off!" What happened next shocked Twilight and everypony (And Dragon).

Their Face's were all the same. She was reminded of how the Changelings, before they reformed, all looked similar. They were all Human's and they had different Hair Styles but it was the Face that got their attention.

All of a sudden, the Clone's went prone and blue Laser went through Reggie's Chest. Two Clone's, with their Helmet's on, were using a Machine Gun to kill the blue Soldiers.

The Clone's then ran off as Reggie was on the Dirt ground, shaking. Philips then ran over to his Dying Comrade."Reggie," There was Tears in Philips eye's."Tell them, my Cousin's...i died...with Honor." And with that, Reggie closed his eye's and died.

Twilight was even more Horrified.

* * *

The Dream seemed to change to a couple of Hours."How long until Droid Reinforcements come?" Philips asked Tom. Again, Twilight had know idea what a Droid was."Not for another Four day's." Philips shook his Head."Damn, we can't hold here for Four day's."

Tom looked at the Sergeant, who was looking at the Distance."I'm sorry sir...about Reggie,"

Silence.

"He died doing his Duty," Philips said, his voice plain.

More Silence.

Philips sighed."The Weather is fine today...it reminds me of Home...it reminds me of my Wife-"

A loud sound then came and smoke was coming from Philip's Stomach. He had just been Shot!.

_But why? Why did Philips have to die? He was a good Man, a good Leader, a good Soldier. Why did these Clone's exist? Why did the Republic help the Outer Rim Planet's in the first Place?_

_Philips was Dead. It's a shame i never knew his Wife's Name...maybe if he had told me her Name, i could have talked to her myself._

_The Clone's then overwhelmed us and took us all as Prisoners. They tortured me...oh god..._

The Dream then changed to a square metal grey Room. In the middle of the Room was Tom, on a Chair, his wrist strapped tight to the arm of the grey metal Chair. Near the Door, a Male Human with light blonde Hair and brown eye's was looking at him. He wore a grey uniform and a belt around him.

"Lieutenant Grey...that is what you're Soldier's call you, right?" Tom was silent."I'll just cut to the chase here. Are more Reinforcements coming here?" Tom was still silent. The Human sighed."The Hard way then,"

The Door then opened with Two Clone's coming through, holding a big Barrel. Twilight could hear Liquid sloshing in the Barrel. They then put the to his face and water came out.

Twilight's eye's opened up in realization.

_I couldn't breath...the Water...i couldn't breathe...they were shoving down my throat..._

"Tell us if more reinforcements are coming for you and you're Army,"

"Never!"

"Again!"

Tom then woke up.

* * *

Tom quickly got up from Bed and was looking at everypony, Dragon and Human."What? What are all of you doing here?"

Twilight looked surprised."I'm...i'm so Sorry. I'm sorry you had to live through that..." Tom was confused. What was she talking about?. He shook his Head. He couldn't even sleep without these Ponies bothering him.

He then left the Room."Where are you going?" Twilight asked."Into the Forest, perhaps it will be more quieter there."

* * *

Darth Vengeance opened his eye's. Maybe another day or two, he could make it to his Destination but he wasn't in a rush. Perhaps he could meditate some more and-

He sensed something through the Force. He was in the Trees of the Forest when he saw a Male Human wearing black. The Human was just walking through the Forest, not a care in the World. Vengeance then Force pushed off the Cliff that was there.

He sighed, wondering what kind of Name his Apprentice should have. Darth Luna or Darth Nightmare.

* * *

**A:N I know i went through a lot of Trouble trying to show the Ponies why Tom snapped at the Party but i wanted them (The Ponies and Spike) to see what the Clone Wars was like and give them a glimpse of War and the Galaxy.**


	20. The former Queen meets former Admiral

Tom opened his eye's, his breathing Fast._ That must have been some strong wind to knock me down a Cliff. _He thought. His Bones ached but the Bone that ached the most was his left Leg. He looked at it. It didn't look broken but it felt like it was on Fire. He hissed and he tried standing up...only to fall down. _Son of a Bantha!. _He couldn't crawl all the way to Ponyville, he was to far away.

The Night was Dark and Tom did not know what Creature's lurked in this Forest. Not that he was Afraid. _Maybe in the Morning my Leg will feel better, until then... _He sighed, wondering if those Ponies or Cole were looking for him.

* * *

Queen Chrysalis, former Queen actually, was flying over Everfree Forest in the Dark Night Sky. She yawned. It had been a Week since she left Grogar's Swamp and she had been flying over or through the Everfree Forest for a long time, only taking quick Nap's.

She just didn't feel like going back because...well, she didn't know why. It was as if...something was telling her not to go back. She then felt it. And heard it but mostly felt it. Another Creature was near and not that far away. She smiled. It had been way to long since she acted Evil and she her Smile became wider when she would get the look on the Creature that she scared.

_Yes! Fear me! _She thought as she land in the bushes's, waiting for the perfect moment to scare the Creature. She was also hoping it would be a Pony, a small Filly that would scream at the sight of her. She thought about Changing into another Scary Creature and shook her head. Her normal Changeling Queen appearance would scare anypony.

She then jumped out of the bushes's and was looking at-

* * *

Tom looked at the...the...the Beautiful Creature standing before him. The Creature, that looked similar to a pony, that had just jumped out of the Bush looked stunning. She, he saw it as a Female, had a long blue, kind of green, Mane and had some holes at the bottom of her Leg's. She was a black as the Night sky and she had green eye's and small Wing's. She also had a long black Horn on the top of Head.

Tom had not seen such a stunning Creature, or at least Alien since...Lori...

* * *

Chrysalis looked at the Handsome Creature in front of her. The Creature wore black clothing that was just as black as she was. His Face was white and he had black Hair and brown eye's. He had a belt around his waist and he looked like he was about to grab something from the side of it but he stopped.

Chrysalis had never seen this kind of Creature before but she did recognize his Hands and and Fingers (Tirek had told her this).

The Two looked at each other in silence, both looking at each other in awe and fascination.

"Uh...h-hi," Chrysalis stuttered. Her eye's then opened wide. What was she saying? Why did her leg's feel weak all of a sudden? And how come he wasn't scared?.

* * *

Tom could not get over the Creature's Beauty. She was tall and pretty as a Twi'lek. A Twi'lek...Lori...

He shook his Head. The Past was the Past. He finally, after some time, managed to speak."H-Hello t-t-there," He frowned at himself. Why was he stuttering? And why was his Heart beating so fast?.

"W-Who, m-may i ask, are you?" He said shyly."I'm Queen...Queen Chrysalis," The Creature said. Tom wondered why she stuttered on Queen but shrugged it off."Well...Queen Chrysalis...could you help me? Please? My Leg is in terrible Pain and-"

"Oh, you're Leg! I'll fix that right now!"

* * *

Chrysalis was surprised at herself. Why would she help someone that had nothing to gain for her?. Despite this, she put her Horn around the Creature's Leg. She had done this spell to a few Changeling's so maybe it could work on him.

Maybe.

* * *

Tom was amazed at what she was doing to his Leg. Green Magic came out of her Horn and his Leg started to feel better all of sudden."What-what are you doing?" He asked.

Chrysalis's eye's opened wide."Oh, i'm sorry, i-i-i-" Tom then interrupted her."I-it's alright...i just didn't know what you were doing...you can continue...if you want," Chrysalis nodded and did so.

"There, does it feel better?" Tom looked at it and stood up. It felt...fine."Yeah...how did you do that?" Tom had never seen this before. Maybe with Bacta but she didn't use that."I used my Magic,"

Almost five Second's go, he would have killed her for just saying that Word but now...he didn't even want to threaten the Creature, er, Changeling.

"T-Thank you...i am very thankful for what you have done..." Chrysalis blushed and Tom also did the same."Excuse me but, what are you exactly?" She asked."I am a Human...were a Species's from outer Space,"

Chrysalis's eye's widened."You mean you're an Alien?!" She said surprised but did not back away. Instead, she seemed very curious. He shook his Head, but again, was not offended for being mistaken as an Alien."Actually..." He was silent for a moment, wanting to correct her but decided not to."Never mind."

"Well, did you crash here? Maybe i could help-" Tom shook his Head."Thank you, but the only way is rescue."

They were both silent for a moment."Well, i have to go now. Uh, thank you again...Chrysalis."

Chrysalis smiled."You're welcome."


	21. Trip to Canterlot

Twilight was worried. Princess Celestia's Sun was rising and Tom still wasn't back yet. She wasn't worried for Tom though, she was worried for the Everfree Creature's."Cole," Twilight asked. They were in the Library, processing what they saw in the Human's Dream."Does Tom have PTSD?"

Cole looked surprised."W-What? You know what that means?" Twilight frowned. She was a little tired of the Human's underestimating her Kind. She nodded."Yes, some Ponies have it but they don't get from War." She was silent for a moment."Cole, what exactly was the Clone Wars?" Cole sighed.

"Years before, a Government called the Republic, which was very corrupt, was dealing with a situation on a Planet called Naboo. Naboo was a peaceful Planet until a Company called the Trade Federation attacked and you want to know what the Republic did?" Twilight was silent for a moment."They...helped them?" Cole shook his head."They did nothing! From what i heard, some Kid, who would grow up to be a General in the Republic, blew up a Ship, shutting the Droids down. The Jedi were amazed and let the Kid in."

Twilight had no idea what he was talking about. She would have been interested in asking Cole all these things. What were Droids? Who were the Jedi? What was a Mandalorian? And what exactly was a Trade Federation? She would have asked those things, but was afraid she get a horrifying answer."Cole, is Tom...Evil?" Cole looked her, surprised. He then laughed out loud. The Alicorn wondered what was so funny."Evil? There is no such thing as Evil in our Galaxy." Twilight was surprised."Really? So that Dream we saw of Hundreds-" "Thousands actually," Cole interrupted.

"If i remember that Battle correctly, Thousands of Live's were lost that day on the Planet." Twilight shook her Head."See, taking lives's is Evil! Killing is Evil! Murder is Evil!" Now Cole shook his Head."Taking Live's is Normal. Yes, perhaps it is a little Sick but that dosen't make Tom Evil. At the Time, he was fighting for what he thought was right." Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"And was that killing People?" Cole shook his Head again."To stop Tyranny of the Republic. In which he, and many others, failed. He has seen some things. Even after the Clone Wars and he will explode in fury if you tell him that not only you, but you're Friends, saw his Dream's last Night."

They then heard the front Door open. They left the Library to see-

"Tom!" They both said."Tom, i-i...we, by we i mean all of us, saw you're Dream last Night by using a Spell. We've seen the Horrors you've faced and...were sorry." Tom's Face was just surprise."Huh? Oh, cool, cool. Keep, uh, doing that or whatever..." He said and walked to his Room. Twilight and Cole were silent for a moment.

* * *

Cozy Glow was STILL not in a good move. Yes, it had been a Week since her Attack on Ponyville with the Timberwolves failed but she was still Mad!. Tirek also seemed dissapointed but he didn't say anything. And where in the World was Chrysalis?!. Grogar was still gone and-

"Chrysalis!" Cozy Glow said as she noticed the former Changeling Queen going through the entrance."Where have you been...and why do you look like you're-"

"In Love?" She finished dreamily. She then walked to her Room, smiling.

* * *

"Twilight?" The Alicorn turned to see Tom."Oh, uh, hey Tom." "What's a Changeling?"

Twilight was caught off guard. She was in the Library, stacking some Books and she almost dropped the one she was putting away."W-What?! Where did you hear that?" He shrugged."I just heard it from a bunch of Ponies talking about them on my way here."

Twilight sighed."A Changeling is a Creature similar to Ponies. They used to have holes in their Legs and they were black and had blue eyes but now their in all kinds of Colors and they don't have holes. We were once enemies with them, but thanks to Starlight, were now Allies."

Tom nodded slowly."I...see. And why were you Enemies with them in the first place?" "Oh, they almost ruined my Sister-in-Law/Babysitter Wedding and almost ruled Equestria, taking everyponies Love." Tom looked confused."That was their Food Source before they reformed. They would leave Ponies Drained a little but yeah, that's what happened."

Tom thought for a moment. He then nodded."That's all i needed to know." Twilight was confused as he left. Why was he so interested in the Changeling's all of a sudden?.

"Twilight! Twilight!" Came the voice of Spike. He then ran into the Room with a sheet of Paper."Princess Celestia sent a message for you!" Twilight then used her Magic to Read the Paper.

_"My Faithful Student Twilight. I have heard Rumor's that their are Creature's in Equestria seen in Manehatten and Ponyville and i have heard that you are keeping these Two-legged Creature's in you're Care. I would like to invite them to Canterlot and meet them. And maybe perhaps Negotiate on something._

_You're former Teacher, Princess Celestia._

* * *

Two Day's later, they were on the Train on the way to Canterlot.

Twilight had told Cole, Maketh, Lanoree and Tom about the Invitation. Cole had gladly accepted it, Maketh and Lanoree were reluctant but also accepted and the most surprising of all was Tom accepting it. Though, he didn't explain why.

* * *

Tom looked out the Window as the Train entered a Tunnel."Oh, i just can't wait to see Canterlot again!" Rarity said excitedly and the Mane Six and Spike and Starlight nodded. Tom had been meaning to learn about Equestria and wanting to see it's Art. Grand Admiral Thrawn, one of the very few Alien's in the Empire, had told him that you can learn many things from Art. Actually, the Chiss had said this during the Clone Wars when Tom had been sent to the Unknown Regions and that was when he, the Chiss and Jedi Knight known as Anakin Skywalker went and stopped a bunch of Alien Creature's.

"So," Rainbow Dash said next to him as the Train got out of the Tunnel, showing the Land of Equestria."How do you like Equestria so far?" When Tom didn't answer, the blue Mare continued."Yep, i bet it's better than all the other Planet's out their."

Tom snorted."Better? Ever see Alderaan? My Home Planet Serenno? Coruscant? Onderon? Dantooine? Naboo? Scarif?" Rainbow Dash was silent for a moment."I don't know those Planet's...so...that dosen't count." Tom shook his Head.

An Hour Later, they finally made it to Canterlot. He was surprised of how the Canterlot reminded him much of his Home Planet, Serenno."Canterlot, a place of where the higher ups Live." Twilight said. _Yep, definitely Serenno._

"Well, let's go meet Princess Celestia." Tom said.

* * *

Tom had to Admit, he was impressed by how these Ponies were able to make such a Castle. Then again, any stupid Alien could make a Castle, like the Rakata or Mythic Killiks. He was just surprised that four hoofed Ponies could do it.

The Castle reminded him of the Emperor's Throne Room on Coruscant only this place was...brighter. Finally, they made it.

The Doors opened, showing...possibly, and he didn't even think this was possible until now, a more Stupid looking Creature than Pinkie Pie. A tall Alicorn with a Rainbow Mane.

He did his best not to kriffing Laugh.

"Hello," The Alicorn greeted with a Smile. She was sitting on a Throne-_Act's like an Empress, the little...-_and next to her was another Alicorn that was black and had a weird Mane. And next to her was a pink Alicorn and a white Stallion with a Filly with Wings and a unicorn."I am Princess Celestia, the fair Ruler of Equestria, and this is my Sister, Princess Luna, along with my Niece, her Husband and Daughter."

"Candence?!" Twilight said

"Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs awake," They both said."Clap your Hooves and do a little Shake."

_I would rather Fight DARTH VADER than watch this._


	22. Dreams of Loss Part 1

_I would rather have BLACK SUN on my Tail than sit through this..._

After that stupid little Dance, Celestia recommended that they talk and eat outside of the Canterlot Gardens. The Canterlot Garden. Dear sweet Force, how he wanted to smash these Flowers, step on them, pluck them. But he kept his composure.

"So," Celestia said. They were all sitting at a long Table, Celestia across from Tom."how do you like Equestria so far?" He wanted to say the same thing to her like he did to Rainbow Dash but figured the Alicorn would be offended."It's a very...lovely Land." _Like Tatooine. _She smiled and then the Food came in. Cake. Kriffing Cake. It took all his Willpower not to scream at her.

"So, i hear you are a Former Admiral, Mr. Grey," Tom raised in eyebrow."Twilight sent me a Letter containing information about you and the other Human's," _Did she say that i was a Soldier, a Leader...a Killer?._

"And i'm sure my Sister would be very interested in you're Adventures in Space, right Luna?" She asked her Sister who was next her. For some reason, Tom had a Bad feeling about her Sister. Princess Luna-_How can their be two Ruler's of a Land?-_looked unsure of the Human's, mostly Tom from the looks of it."Uh, yes. Um, Sister, i'll be right back." The black Alicorn then left.

"Is Princess Luna okay?" Fluttershy asked. Celestia nodded."Yes, it's just that...she's been tired lately...and perhaps a little Moody and Cranky."

* * *

Luna heard that. Her eyes then became Yellow and she wanted to Scream "I'M NOT MOODY OR CRANKY!" but she controlled herself. Her eyes then changed to normal.

* * *

"But other than that, nothing has happened other than me raising the Sun usually."

"Are you saying you can raise the Sun?" Asked Cole. She nodded."Impossible," Tom said."Not even Vader or the Emperor, maybe even Valkorion could have done that." Celestia was obviously confused by the Names."Emperor? Is that the Name of you're Leader?" Tom rolled his eyes."No, he's a Jedi Knight from the Planet Mandalore."

Celestia was taken a bit back from Tom's sarcasm but was probably more confused on what a Jedi Knight or Mandalore was."Well, is their anyway that you could get in Contact with your Emperor? I would like to Negotiate-"

"No."

Celestia looked surprised."No? What do you mean no? Excuse me for asking but-" "We don't need anymore Alien's in the Empire and we already have enough Slave's as it it," Celestia was offended."And while i'm talking about Alien's, lets talk about the Changelings."

Everypony looked confused."What about them?" Shining Armor (By the Force did he hate that Name) asked."Before these Changeling's became your Allies, Twilight said that these Changelings ruined you're Wedding," He pointed to Cadence. Cadence nodded."Well, almost ruined it. But we stopped the Changelings and saved Equestria. It was a very Dark Day though."

"Oh boo-kriffin'-hoo, go complain about that to the Separatist Soldiers and Poor People alike during the Clone Wars!. From what Twilight told me, the Changeling's only Food source was Love and you seemed to Deny that for them. You Aliens disgust me. You're Monsters."

"You're Separatist are Evil! You call us Monsters but you Kill Children!" Twilight said. _After the Clone Wars, my Family was killed by Darth Vader..._

* * *

_Tom looked at his Mother. She was wearing a stunning green Dress, her Favorite Color, and her long Hair was in a bun._

_"I know you want to help you're Father and i thank you for that," Her Mother started. She was still young and Tom was only Seventeen right now. Tom was wearing a blue Separatist Admiral Uniform along with a blue Cap._

_"But remember what happened to my Brother once he came back from Fighting Pirates." Tom knew the Story well. On the Planet Corellia, long before his Mother had been a Whore, it was just her and her Brother. In order to feed her Sister, her Brother joined a Military that was dedicated to Fighting Galactic Pirates. When he came back, his Mother said that he couldn't deal with the things he had done. _

_He hung himself two Days later._

_"War can change someone," She said."But never be Afraid of what you have to do."_

_That was the last time Tom Grey spoke to his Mother in Person. His Mother then gave him something. A big, round Locket. He would cherish it forever._

* * *

"Never be Afraid of what you have to do." Tom whispered after Twilight said that he had killed Children. He then looked at the purple Alicorn.

"I'm going to Kill you. Then, i'm going to Kill the Emperor. The i'm going to kill everyone in the Imperial Senate. Do you know who i am?! I AM A KRIFFING WAR HERO YOU SCHUTTA! Do you even have the slightest clue of what my Friends were doing! They fought and Killed just so their Children could grow up without Clone's destroying their Planet's! MY FATHER DIED JUST SO HIS PEOPLE COULD-"

And just then, darkness took over him.

* * *

"Sniper!" Cole yelled and ducked in the Garden of Flowers. Suddenly, all was quiet.

"Where did that come from?" Maketh asked. Tom was on the ground, unconscious."Must have stunned. But why? And who?" Cole asked. Celestia looked at him."Is he...?" Cole shook his Head."No, just stunned. He won't be awake for another couple of Hours."

"Good, that will be enough time to go into his Dreams."

* * *

_Seven Months Later, after i was rescued by Separatist Reinforcements, the entire Company of Vam-II was almost Dead. Me, Jaime and Four others were the only Survivors._ Tom's voice narrated the Dream. The Mane Six, Spike, Starlight, Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence and her Husband and Child looked at the Thought Bubble, along with the Human's.

_We were then moved to Raked-IV. A Planet that was full of Twi'leks. The Planet was full of Jungles and Rivers but also had some Deserts, one of them we were fighting for to gain ground for the CIS _(Everypony and Dragon looked Confused for that word).

_About Four-Hundred Years ago, a Twi'lek Colony left the Planet Ryloth and settled here since then. The Twi'lek's decided not to join the Republic War Effort and that resulted in a Blockade from Armand Isard, the Director of Republic Intelligence. The Twi'leks were starving and dying. So it was up to me and many others to do the right thing._

The Dream showed a Desert only this time it was Sunny. And there were no Bodies on the ground but Twilight was afraid that would change.

It showed a Trench full of blue Soldier Human's and...more weird Creatures. She saw tan, skinny looking...things that looked like toothpicks and could fall down easily and had weird eye's.

_For some reason, iv'e always liked Droids, especially B1 Units._

"Are the Droids ready to Fight?" Tom asked."Roger Roger."

"Who's Roger?" Spike asked Rainbow Dash next to her, who shrugged.

The other Creature's their all had different Colors in their Skin, which kind of reminded her of the Dragons, only these Creature's were Human size and had Tails on the back of their Heads. Tom was holding out a small thing that she didn't recognize.

_The SE-14 Blaster Pistol was a Favorite among Separatist, especially ones leading a charge to Victory. _

"Sergeant, we outnumber their Soldier's but they have a Turbo Tank." Tom said to a green tail headed Creature. The Creature that looked similar to a Human also wore blue Clothing."But we have a Weapon of our own. Our Courage."

Tom nodded. He still looked unsure but he seemed hopeful. He then blew his Whistle and Hundred of blue Soldiers, Weird skinny Metal things and Tail headed Creatures ran out of the Trench with their Weapons of Destruction.

And it all began again.

This Clone Wars seriously disgusted Twilight and her Friends and she was worried what Celetsia's and Cadence's Reaction would be.

Celestia seemed stunned as she did when she saw red and blue Laser hit the blue Soldiers."Let's send the Bastards back to Hell!" Yelled someone."You Clone's will wish you Died on Geonosis!"

Flurry Heart looked terrified but Shining Armor was Horrified."For the Twi'leks!" Yelled a Tail headed Creature.

_We only had two Separatist Tanks against a Republic Turbo Tank. But this was a Battle i would remember forever._

All of the Human's, Tail Heads and Droids were then crouching or were taking Cover from a small Wall.

Just then, they were looking at Clone's, still wearing the same White Armor as last time, and a big Four grey Armored thing. One Minute, it had been shooting blue Lasers and now it stopped.

_The Blasters must have jammed and i knew this was the right Time-_

"Retreat!" Yelled someone. That someone was a Tall, old Man with a bushy grey Mustache and a blue Uniform."Retreat! There are to many!"

_But he didn't see that the Turbo Tank was overheated. I went for it._

Tom got up from his Cover and a Laser then hit his Chest. The Ponies and Dragons gasped as he fell to the Ground."Tom!" Yelled the green Twi'lek from earlier.

Tom Grey was then lying on the Ground, lifeless.


	23. Dreams of Loss Part 2

The Ponies and Dragons and even Human's looked surprised. The Laser didn't seem to have gone through his Chest but he was on the Ground, not moving. The green Twi'lek and another looked at the Dead Body...

...only to find it he wasn't Dead. His eyes opened wide and he quickly sprang from the Ground."The Turbo Tank!" He pointed to the big Metal, four wheeled thing. The Twi'leks also saw that it wasn't shooting Lasers."Attack!"

The Soldiers retreating then looked back to see what was going on. They then ran. The Clone's on their side of the Trench yelled as the Soldiers got closer to their Side, running as fast as they could.

"Pick your Targets, pick your Targets!"

"Send them back to the Factory!"

"For the Supreme Chancellor!"

"For the Republic!"

There was that Word again. Republic. What was this Government about? About growing Ten-year old's and send them to the War? To do nothing when People are suffering? What was this Separatist about? To Murder Children? To make People Suffer?.

The blue Soldiers and Twi'leks and odd Metal, skinny, tan things then overtook the Trench, shooting the Clone's. Twilight saw Celestia's Horror as Tom snapped a Clone's Neck.

Suddenly, the Turbo Tank then blew up. The green Twi'lek from earlier then shoved a Knife right into a Clones (Without his Helmet on) eyes. Flurry Heart was crying so Shining Armor took her away.

"Where's your Jedi now Schutta!?" Tom yelled triumphantly as a put a Laser through a Clone's Skull.

"Death to the Republic!"

_We Won that Day and everyone on our Side Celebrated. Well, almost everyone._

The Dream then cut to Four Humans in a Tent, one of the them sitting at a Desk."Did you hear my Order, Lieutenant Grey?" The Old Man from earlier that had yelled "Retreat!" said, standing next to Tom. Watching them was Jaime Rick, Old and Pudgy and he still had his glasses on. Tom nodded."Yes, Sir. i heard your Order. The Turbo Tank was overheated. I saw a chance."

The Old Man looked to the Man at the Desk."He ignored a Superior's Order." The Man sighed."You are welcome to press Charges, Brix. But i have just received Word from General Grievous that not only did we secure the Area on this Planet, we secured the Region as well. We broke the Line of the Clones, pushing them back to the East. Such a Victory, that was able to make even General Grievous impressed, has made Lieutenant Tom a Hero today. Or should i say, Captain Grey?"

If the Man named Brix was surprised, he didn't show it.

_Captain Grey had a better ring then Lieutenant._

"Now here's the real Prize," The Man sat up from his desk and looked at the Turbo Tank outside."That Tank has very many Weapons in their that could help us in our campaign against the Republic. Months ago, we were promised a shipment of Blasters but the High Command tell us they've simply gone missing." Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Were they attacked?" The Man nodded."Former Separatist Soldiers have been intercepting CIS and Republic Shipments across the River for a few Weeks. We could use Transports in the Sky but they seemed to get Shot down from the Former Soldiers, we presume on that last part."

The Man sighed. Tom looked like he was thinking."I can do it," The Man, who's Badge said "Huga May", looked surprised."You?" Tom nodded."I can go to Lorchi and get those Blasters." Huga still looked surprised but Smiled."Your a Brave Man. I assume you will want to bring some Twi'leks and maybe even a few Droids."

They then went into Conversation about this Mission and mentioned Names or Words they didn't understand. As this happened, Twilight saw Maketh take Lanoree away from the Room."This is going to be a long Dream Sweetie."

Twilight didn't argue. It was going to be a long Dream of Death and Gore, she just knew it."Once you get the Blasters, you'll come back the same way. Any Questions? No? Dismissed." The Man said politely.

The Three Men then left the Tent.

"What were you thinking?!" Jaime exclaimed. The two were walking down a line of Tents."Relax, we'll just be going on a little Hike."

_Even though he joined the CIS, Jaime Rick did not crave Adventure._

"Tom!" Came a Voice."Tom! Look!" The green Twi'lek from earlier pointed to a bunch of Twi'leks chanting over a Fire."They saw you get struck down by a Laser. Saw you Die and come back to Life! Then you lead us to Victory! The Force was on your Side!" Twilight saw that the green Twi''leks Name was Crosta.

There was that Word again. Force. She wondered what made it different from Magic. Tom shook his Head."Your Men have it all wrong. It's not the Force, i'm just Lucky. The Bolt struck my Locket, see?" He pointed to his Locket that had a big Dent in it.

"But it means you cannot Die!"

_The Twi'lek's weren't really a Primitive Species, they understood our Technology and knew how to use it but they still kept going with their Traditions like believing in the Force, which was ironic since they hated the Jedi, and did their odd Chants._

_But still, we joined in their chants and their celebration._

Later that Night, Tom and Jaime were in their Tent, sitting down. Tom was reading something that almost looked like a Book but had no pages. Instead, he was tapping it. Twilight was thankful that their Technology wasn't just for Death and/or War.

Jaime was Drinking something from a Cup. It was a glass Cup that looked similar to Apple Cider."By the way Twilight," Cole whispered."That isn't Apple Cider. That's Liquor." Twilight remembered how she told Cole about Apple Cider, days before Tom came. She wondered what Liquor was.

Suddenly, the Old Man from earlier came in and Twilight saw the Name "Major Brix Loan"."Congratulations on the Promotion, Captain," Stev said, no Emotion in his voice. Tom though smiled."Thank you, Sir!"

"On damn near getting us all Killed! What you did today was stupid...Next time you disobey my Command, i'll send a Firing Squad to deal with you. Clear?"

Tom was silent for a moment."As Christophsis, Sir." Again, everypony and Dragon wondered what that was.

_We then began our Adventure with Twenty. Twi'leks, Four Humans and Two B1 Battle Droids. I was surprised that we brought Battle Droids considering we were going through a Jungle. But the B1s were lucky not to Catch Disease, unlike some Men. And it wasn't only Disease that killed us._

A blue Twi'lek was on a Rope, trying to cross the other side of a Waterfall. Suddenly, the Twi'lek fell, hit the Rocks and fell into the streaming River."There's nothing you can do!" Brix yelled to the Twi'lek's on the other side, and without Emotion, kept walking and did nothing. Tom looked sympathetic, but he as well did nothing.

_For once, we didn't fear from Clone Lasers. We feared about the Disease's and Creatures at Night. The Next day, we found a Village._

The Dream showed the Soldiers walking through a Village of Huts made out of Wood but there seemed to be no People."What is that smell?" Jaime asked. Maybe it was their Sweat since the Sun was beating hard on them.

"Major! We found a Body!" A Human called them over. They went over to find a purple Twi'lek on the Ground, Dead but there was nothing that showed what Killed him."Search the Huts!"

Tom and Jaime opened a Hut and found even more Dead Twi'leks. Twilight and everypony and Human and Dragon were disgusted even more."What happened here?" The Major asked once they regrouped.

"Small Pox." Tom looked surprised."Small Pox killed the entire Village?"

"Major! Come quickly!" Yelled Crosta. The Soldiers went over to Crosta and not only found another Dead Body, but a Foal. Or in this case, Baby. The Baby seemed old enough to stand and was a Twi'lek but that was it."Poor thing. Hey little fella." Tom smiled, kneeling down. He looked like he was about to carry when the Major interrupted.

"Don't touch it! It's diseased." Crosta looked surprised."Major, if we cannot touch the Child, how can we bring him with us?" "We don't Sergeant. We leave him right here."

Twilight was horrified again by these Dreams. Letting a Baby Starve!? At least Queen Chrysalis fed...her...Children. Not until now, did she realize that Queen Chrysalis had attacked Equestria to feed her Children by using Love. Chrysalis was, or had been, fighting for her Children. Tom was fighting for his People and the Twi'leks.

The Changelings were now their Allies but did it make it better that she and her Friends almost starved them to Death before?.

"But Sir, it's just a little Boy." Tom said."And?" "Well...he can't care for himself. If we leave him here, He'll Die!" "He's Dead already, Captain. He will not spread Sickness among the Men."

Tom looked Dumbfounded."Sir, i disagree." Major Brix shook his Head."You are being rational. You will not put my Men at risk. Understood?" Tom was silent."Yes, Sir." The Major nodded."Have the Men formed up, we leave in an Hour." The Major then left.

Tom sighed and stood up from kneeling."You leave Boy behind?" Crosta said. Tom sighed again, but it was not an annoyed Sigh."I'm not in Command." "This is a Twi'lek Child! He's Twi'lek, like me!" Tom was Silent but the Ponies and Dragons could see the reluctance on his Face.

"Orders are Orders..."

* * *

**A:N For those wondering why these Twi'leks are different from the other Twi'leks, i made them a Colony on a different Planet, making them come up with their own Traditions and that.**


	24. Dreams of Loss Part 3

_We then left the Village, continuing out Hike throughout the Jungle. I felt...ashamed of what i did, leaving that Baby to Starve._ _But Orders were Orders... even if they were or felt wrong._

The Dream changed to them deeper in the Jungle, their Tents raised. They were all sitting down, eating from Plates using Forks. Twilight saw a bunch of Food she didn't recognize but it looked really bland.

Crosta, after looking left and right, stood up with his Plate of Food and headed, to what they assumed, was his Tent."I'm tellin' ya Jaime, we need to be heading North, not East," Tom said as he was looking at a Map. Jaime looked surprised."Are you sure?" Tom shrugged."Hey, could you get another Map. Maybe i can figure out what's going on here."

Jaime nodded and left to Crosta's Tent. He looked inside for about Eight Seconds, stood up and walked back to Tom."Tom?" The Young Human looked up."May i have a moment with you?" Tom was obviously confused when Jaime nudged his Head to Crosta's Tent.

Tom and Jaime went in and saw-

"Congratulations. It's a Boy." Jaime said dryly. Crosta was sitting down with the Baby from earlier in the Village."Mother of Moons, he brought the Kid!" He almost yelled. Thankfully, no one heard him."Where have you been keeping him?"

"Four other Twi'leks helped me. What will you do know, Captain?" Crosta asked."Damn it, Sergeant! I can't believe you put me into this Position," Crosta looked confused."You did not know i took the Boy,"

"But i'm responsible! And when Brix has you Shot, it will be my responsibility." They were Silent for a moment. Tom sighed."Keep an eye on him," "Where are you going?" Jaime asked."We can't hide this. Brix better hear this from me first. Maybe i can smooth things out."

Twilight and her Friends were surprised that Tom would still do this. To a Baby. That Baby was probably the same age as Flurry Heart.

Tom Grey was a Monster.

"Sir?" Tom said as he went into a huge Tent."Yes, Captain?" Brix Loan seemed different. He still wore his blue Uniform but his Skin was a little Pale and he was almost Sweating.

"It's the Child, Sir. The One from the Village. He's here, in Camp." He said slowly, almost like he was regretting what he was doing."Who disobeyed my Orders!" The Major said, with sudden Anger."It seems the Boy followed us here, Sir. Some of the Twi'leks took him in. Sergeant Crosta discovered him and reported him to me. I took him in and even fed him. I'm sorry, Sir. The fault is all mine."

Twilight was surprised. Why was he lying for him now? Was Tom Grey a Monster or at least a Creature who wanted to do Right?.

Brix was in thought for a moment."Tomorrow Morning, i want you to leave the Child. Hopefully, it will Starve to Death."

Twilight saw Fluttershy couldn't take anymore. She looked like she was about to leave the Room when-

"No...Sir, there has to be a better way than-" "Are you disobeying me again, Captain?" "No...Sir." "Dismissed."

Tom then left the Tent, a look of unsure on his Face. Did he really want a Child to Starve?. He went back into Crosta's Tent and saw Jaime feeding him some Food from his Hand."What happened with the Major?" He asked. Tom sighed."I lied."

"What of the Child?" Crosta asked."He can't come with us, i'm sorry." Crosta sighed."Major Brix is a very Bad Man. Very Evil." Twilight agreed. At least there some Nice People in the Galaxy.

"He's trying to do his best for all the Men, including you," Crosta turned to look him."Killing the Boy is suppose to make me a better Soldier, huh?" Tom shook his Head."That's not what i meant." "What is best for Major Brix is best for only Major Brix. He cares just about his People. To get the Republic off of your Planet, so your People can have a Future."

Now it was Crosta's turn to shake his Head."Captain Tom, you're a very good Man but not a Smart one. You're Separatist are not here for the Twi'lek's Future. Their here for their Future. When the War is over, will the CIS leave our Homeplanet, to our People. No. The Separatist want to own our Soil, same as the Republic. No difference."

Tom looked stunned."How could you say that? Your a Soldier in the Separatist Army," "Separatist Officer took me from my Village and turned me into a Soldier. Took all of the Young Men to turn them into Soldiers. I can not feed my Family because i am here, fighting you're War. The Future of my Planet is this Child."

They were all silent. The Baby looked at Tom and spoke in a Language they didn't recognize."I don't speak Twi'leki," "He said he wanted to be your Friend."

If Tom was surprised, he did not show it. He then left the Tent, looking deep in thought.

_I was ashamed to think we only came here for their Soil. My Father hated Non-Humans (Although, he was okay with Geonosians) but i had no Hate for Aliens. They were Kind and generous and yes, maybe sometimes Warlike but i held no Hate or Anger for them. Well, that changed when...Lori..._

Everypony and Dragon were shocked. Did Tom really not hate Aliens? Was he just Kind to the Aliens in his Galaxy? And who was Lori?.

* * *

The Dream changed to a day Later (They saw the Sun fall, the Moon rise and then fall and then saw the Sun Rise) and saw Tom and Jaime and Thirteen Twi'leks standing at attention in the Hot Sun, the Twi'leks in a straight Line on the left and Tom and Jaime on the right. Their were then Fifteen Twi'leks once Crosta and the Child walked out of their Tent.

Major Brix looked like he was going to explode."Did you not hear me last Night, Captain Grey?"

Tom was silent."No, Sir." The Major was also silent. He then turned to the Sergeant."Sergeant Crosta, you are playing a Dangerous Game with me,"

"But Sir, this Child is not Sick," The Major stared at him."Give me that Child." Twilight already knew what he was going to do with the Child, but she wish she didn't. "He will come with us." The Two stared."By the lost Moons of Yavin (Everypony and Dragon were confused at that expression, wondering what Yavin and it's Moons were), give me him!" He yelled. He was about to grab the Child when Crosta pushed him back.

Major Brix gave him a hateful Stare."It's Treason Then!" The Major turned his Head to Tom."Captain Grey, use your Side Arm and take him! If he refuses me again, shoot him!"

Tom looked Torn."But Sir...he's my Sergeant..." Major Brix was sweating under his Hat. "That is not your Concern. I am your Concern! Now draw your Weapon!"

Tom did no such thing."It seems i'll have to put Charges on you after all. Sergeant! Step forward!" Without reluctance, Crosta did so."Hand me the Child!" The Major then brought out a Weapon similar to the one Cole had on the day they found him, when he used it to scare the Timberwolves.

The Weapon was pointed to the Sergeant. Suddenly, another Twi'lek stepped out."Back in Line!" "No can do, Sir."

The Major's Face was red."I said back in Line! ! !" He roared. Soon, all of the Twi'leks stepped forward. Twilight was amazed that they stood up to a higher Command, kind of like what Starlight and Thorax did to Queen Chrysalis.

"Do you think this is a Game!? Do you think you can test me?! Do you think i can't shoot all of you?! By Xendor's Moons, i'll shoot every last Twi'lek in the Camp, starting with this Row! STARTING WITH YOU!" He said, pacing back and forth and finally pointing his Weapon at Crosta. Crosta was holding the Baby closely as tears, surprisingly, came to his eyes.

Just then, Tom Grey pulled out his own Weapon and pointed it to the Major's Skull."Your being Irrational. Emotions are clouding your Judgment. Your endangering the Men and putting our Mission at Risk,"

Although Twilight was glad Tom was sticking up for Crosta and the Baby, she hoped he wouldn't shoot the Major. Yes, he was Evil but he at least had to see what he did was wrong. She sometimes hoped Chrysalis or Cozy Glow saw the errors of their ways.

The Major lowered his Weapon."I'll have you shot by a Firing Squad." Tom nodded."Yes, Sir."

* * *

Twilight and her Friends smiled seeing that Tom made the right choice. But they were still confused. Why did Tom hate them?.

The Dream then changed to the blue Soldiers and Twi'leks walking into a Port of Boats.

_These Boats were really weird. Apparently, they floated on the Water on their bellies of Wood._

Twilight and everypony and Dragon looked confused. What kind of Boats did they have in the Galaxy?.

_Their was only one Ship that was big enough for all of us._

"Excuse me Sir!" Tom yelled. An old Human with a big belly and a white Sailor's Hat turned around."My Men and i need Passage to Lorchi," The Man smiled."Five hundred Miles down the River. It'll cost you sonny."

_We promised we paid him when we got to Lorchi and that seemed to convince him. The Boat was able fit all of us and their were Lesser since at least Five Twi'leks died of Disease._

_We then went down River, the Boat powered by and Engine but still on the Water._

"Who are you writing to? Your Mother?" Jaime asked. He looked sick, almost like everyone else on the Boat. Tom nodded. He was writing something on a piece of Paper with a Pencil."Yeah. You?"

"My Wife," Jaime said. He also had the same things as well."Tom...if i don't make...give this to her and my Daughters." Tom looked at him and shook his Head."No...you'll make it buddy."

The only one that seemed to be happy was Crosta and the Twi'lek Child. They were at the end of the Boat, using the Tiller. The Child smiled, clearly enjoying this."Hey! Get that runt off the Tiller!" The Captain of the Ship, the one with a big Belly, yelled. Crosta sighed as another Twi'lek was about to take his place.

Suddenly, Lasers then hit the Twi'lek that was about to use the Tiller."Get down!" Tom yelled. Red Laser then went across the Ship.

"Who are they?!" Jaime yelled over the laser fire."Former Separatist Soldiers! Deserters!" Tom yelled back.

Just then, the Ship was going to the Direction of the Shore, where the Deserters were. Tom looked to see a Dead body on the Tiller."Sergeant Crosta! Move the Body or we'll crash on the Shore!" He yelled.

Crosta looked and nodded. He successfully moved the Corpse, though surprisingly gentle, but was then Shot on the left side of his Chest."Crosta!" Tom yelled in surprised. He went up from his cover but was almost shot.

Then, something amazing happened.

The Baby was moving the Tiller into the right Direction.

_What we saw today was amazing. We were able to escape the deserters and all because that Baby saved us._

_In about Two Days, we made it to Lorchi._

* * *

The Ship seemed to have been only a few Miles away from the City, they assumed was Lorchi.

The Men on the Boat celebrated, Yelling, whooping, Laughing in excitement.

Tom was also celebrating but he looked at the Major, who looked very Pale."Blasters...must bring Blasters..." The Major said once Tom check on him. He was laying on his Back and looked tired.

Tom rolled his eyes."Relax Major, we made it. Once were in a Port, you can bring as many Blasters as you want."

Major Brix then grabbed his Hand."Your in Command now, Tom...if we lose this War...i want you to fight to the last Man...promise me..."

Tom nodded as the Major closed his eyes, never to open them again.

_Though i disliked the Major...i kept my Promise when we lost the War._

* * *

The Dream then changed to them being checked by Humans and Twi'leks that were dressed up like Doctors.

Tom and Jaime looked at the Baby who was being checked up."The Child seems fine. A little hungry maybe, but not Sick. Why did you ask?" Tom and Jaime looked at each other."It's a long story."

Tom then picked up the Baby."Come on, let's go see Crosta." The Two then walked down a hallway and into a Room that had Crosta on a Bed. His Shirt was off, showing his green skin and their was a white Bandage around the Place where he had been shot.

"Sergeant Crosta, you have a Visitor," Tom said, smiling. Twilight saw Pinkie Pie's Face of surprise. Tom was genuinely happy.

"Crosta?" Tom said when he didn't wake up. His Smile dissapeared."Crosta?" Two Human Nurse's came in and felt his Pulse.

The Nurse looked at him."I'm sorry." She then laid a white blanket over him.

Twilight was shocked. Crosta was a Good Person. Why did he have to Die?.

The other Human Nurse looked at Tom."Was that his Son?" Twilight could see the Horror and sadness on his Face. Tears were on the verge of his eyes."He was his Friend. Do you speak Twi'leki?" The Woman nodded.

"Tell the Child...his Friend loved him...and he must never forget what his Friend said."

_When i gave the Child away, i never saw him again._

* * *

The Dream then ended, Celestia's Face in Horror. Cole wondered, what kind of Ruler was she? Even Pacifist had to Fight. He remembered the Duchess of Mandalore with her Blaster.

"Tom Grey is...is a Monster...but at least he has a Heart and cares about his own..." Celestia shook her Head."No. We cannot have him running around Equestria. He could seriously hurt one of my little Ponies. He must be locked up-"

Celestia was cut off as Cole pointed a Blaster, Tom's Blaster, at her. They were in a guest Room and Tom was laying on the Bed."You are right. He could hurt one of your Ponies but he's not being locked up. Not in a Hundred Years."

Celestia raised an eyebrow."Your standing up for him?" Cole nodded.

"He going to save the Galaxy one day. He's going to kill the Emperor. And no one can stop him."

* * *

Tanvik looked off into the Distance with her Scope. Through one of the Glass Windows, she saw the same Creatures. Ponies.

This Planet wasn't in any of the Chiss's Databanks, if she remembered correctly. The Planet was green and teaming with life.

Her Daughter looked at her as she came back to their small Camp."Did you shoot one of the Ponies?" Velb asked. Tanvik shook her head."No. Human." Her Daughter looked shocked."Human?"

Tanvik nodded but the heard something from the Radar she had picked from the Escape Pod they used.

"The Empire! They're here!"

* * *

Aboard the Star-Destroyer _Violence, _Darth Vader looked out the Window in the Bridge. Behind him, was Boba Fett. The Star-Destroyer had been in Hyperspace for almost Three Weeks, but finally stopped at a Planet.

The Planet was green, white and blue, almost similar to Alderaan. The Dark Lord of the Sith turned to one of the Officers."Inform Dr. Cyclo we have arrived."

* * *

**A:N This Chapter and the last one are based of the Young Adventures of Indiana Jones Episode, Oganga, the giver and taker of Life. No, this entire Story is not based off the TV Show.**


	25. Conversations for the sake of it

After some...negotiations, Celestia promised Cole that Tom would not be hurt and only locked up Ponyville. Cole seemed satisfied but he muttered something in a Language they didn't understand.

Twilight could see her Friends Worry and reluctance. The only way Cole convinced Celestia to have Tom locked up in Ponyville was because he threatened the Empire would Burn Down Equestria and Destroy it's Cities.

And it worked.

Twilight had said goodbye to her Brother and her Sister-in-Law but she wished it could be in better circumstances.

She was saying her goodbyes to Princess Celestia."It was nice seeing you Princess Celestia. It was...uh..." She sighed."I'm sorry about Tom. I'm sorry about these Human's. I just thought...maybe we could Advance our Technology and explore the Galaxy and make new Friendships. This was a big Chance but instead we could have had this 'Empire' coming here and burning our Planet." The Alicorn put her Head down in shame.

"It's okay, Twilight. You were thinking of your People and Friends. It's not your fault that these Humans, at least Tom and Cole, are Evil and threaten to Kill us." Twilight was silent for a moment."Actually, Cole was pretty Friendly with us until now. I wonder what made him snap?"

"Maybe his Friendship with Tom runs deeper than we know," Celestia theorized."He said he was going to save the Galaxy one day and Kill the Emperor but...why? How? I wonder how Evil this Emperor is."

The white Alicorn sighed."I'm sorry to put this up on you Twilight but i need to keep an eye on Tom and watch him. I fear even without his Weapon, he could still hurt somepony,"

Twilight shook her Head."Don't worry Princess Celestia, me and my Friends will make sure Tom doesn't escape and we'll keep and eye out for that Empire they keep mentioning." Celestia nodded.

"But i want you to do something else. Teach Tom the meaning of Friendship. He fought in a War and has lost many Friends so he may not be able to cope with such Horror. Teach him about Honesty by making him reach out to you. Teach him about Loyalty to one another. Teach him all about the Elements of Harmony."

Twilight thought for a moment and smiled.

* * *

Tom opened his eyes."Huh?" He managed to say."Oh, your awake," Said a Male Voice. Tom saw that he was in a Cell but room was clean and purple.

"Where in Revan's real name am i?" Tom tried yelling but his throat felt dry. He looked through the bars of Metal to see the Dragon called Spike. In Tom's opinion, Spike just looked like short Trandoshan with wings.

"I better get Twilight. I wonder who she'll send first?"

* * *

_Tom and Generosity._

Tom looked at the white Unicorn named Rarity."My, Twilight really has kept this place very Clean," She commented with a smile."Now, i'm sure you remember me, Mr. Tom?"

The Former Separatist Admiral nodded."Your that stuck up Schutta who makes Dresses. You and Cole found me in Manehatten. By the way, what is the point of making dresses when everyone on your Planet is naked?"

Rarity huffed and raised her Nose high."I make clothes for the higher ups in Canterlot and Manehatten actually."

Tom looked at her, like she was an Idiot, in which she was."Speaking of Canterlot, am i still here?" Rarity shook her Head."No, your in Ponyville, in Twilight's Castle."

Tom nodded slowly."So, why am i here?" Rarity took in a deep breath."Twilight said i should teach you about Generosity in order to teach you about Friendship." Tom rolled his eyes."Really?"

She nodded."Now, let's get started. Lets see...if your Best Friend, like maybe Jaime-"

"Jaime died," Tom interrupted."About Four Years after the Clone Wars, he died at the Hands of Darth Vader." He said sadly.

Rarity was shocked."I'm...i'm so sorry." She clearly had no idea who Darth Vader was but Tom could hear the genuine apology in Voice. Tom cleared his throat."Um, thank you."

"Well, if your Best Friend who is currently alive-"

"They're Dead," He interrupted."All of them. They died either at the end of the War or by Imperials trying to find them. The Empire didn't even bring back their Bodies to their Planets."

* * *

Rarity opened the Door to see the Mane Six and Starlight and Spike in the Living Room.

"Uh...did not work out very well is all i'll tell you."

* * *

Tom saw Pinkie Pie come into the Room, a Smile surprisingly on her Face. Wasn't she scared or angry at him for slapping her?.

"Hiya Mr. Tom!" She waved her Hoof."Twilight said that i have to Teach you about Laughter. Isn't that so cool!" She asked, her eyes sparkling. Tom just looked at the pink Earth Pony. What made her so Damn happy?.

"Since your always frowning, i know what will cheer you up!" Out of nowhere, she brought out a Cannon, fired it and Confetti came out.

Tom froze.

_They're coming down on us!  
_

_Brace for impact!_

"Get out," He whispered. Pinkie Pie looked confused, her Smile gone."What?"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

Pinkie Pie then walked into the Living Room."I don't think he's a big fan of my Party Cannon."

* * *

After Pinkie Pie, Tom saw the orange Earth Pony Applejack walk into the Room."Howdy, Mr. Tom," She greeted, a smile on her Face. Her Accent reminded him of an Outer Rim accent."Ah don't think we've properly met. I'm Applejack, part of the Apple Family." She smiled proudly.

"Apple Family? You mean you pick Apples?" He asked. He had heard a few Families did stuff like that in the Mid or Outer Rims. She nodded."Does your Family have a Job?" He nodded."Fighting the Tyranny of the Republic. Well, they did until..." He went silent."Until what? Come on, you can be Honest with me." Applejack asked.

"It was Vader! Vader killed my Family!" He yelled, sudden Tears coming to his eyes. Applejack looked surprised."I'm...i'm sorry." For some reason, Tom felt as if she wanted to comfort her inside his Cell.

* * *

The Human's had mentioned Vader a few times and Applejack was already getting the feeling that this Vader was more of a Monster than any of the Humans or Clones in Tom's Dream. She decided not to press forward about how his Family Died, but Applejack knew what is was like to lose Family.

She opened the Door to the Living Room."Let's give Tom a few minutes to himself."

* * *

After the Honest Applejack left, the next Pony to come into the Room was Rainbow Dash. Tom could tell she seemed reluctant to be even in the same Room with him.

"What's wrong? Scared of me?" He asked, a Smile on his Face. He made sure his Tears were gone.

Rainbow Dash's Face then became surprise and Anger and was going to say something but, surprisingly, kept her Mouth shut. Tom studied her. So far, he had learned that she was Arrogant, short-tempered (At most times) and maybe a litte prideful. Of what, he didn't know, yet.

Rainbow Dash sighed and became more Calmer."So...Rarity and Applejack told me that you lost some Friends and Family. I'm sorry to hear that," She said, genuine sadness in her Voice, just like Rarity.

"I can't bear the thought of losing my Parents, or my Sister, i consider her as my Sister, Scootaloo." Tom raised an eyebrow."Consider? You mean she's not your Blood Sister?" Rainbow shook her Head."No, but it doesn't matter. Family is more then Blood, you know."

Tom shook his Head."On my Home Planet, Blood means everything. Loyalty means everything to my People. We...they are now Loyal to the Empire."

"That Intergalactic Government that sounds pretty Evil compared to Queen Chrysalis's Rule." Tom sighed, wondering how to explain all of this.

"One: It's actually an Galactic Government. Two: It is not Evil at all. After the Clone Wars, we helped Poor and Starving Planets. Three: Why does every one, er, Pony, make Queen Chrysalis seem Evil? She's so Nice!"

Rainbow Dash gasped and, Tom had to admit, left the Room in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Rainbow Dash crashed through the Door and was in the Living Room."Guys! You are not going to believe what Tom just said!"

* * *

After the Arrogant Rainbow Dash left, a yellow Female Pegasus's named Fluttershy, if he remembered correctly. Before, Tom just ignored her, having no interest in such a quiet Creature. But now he was interested in her Tattoo (He knew they were call Cutie Marks but Tattoos sounded more sensible) that showed a bunch of Butterflies.

Fluttershy looked scared and reluctant to go near him.

Tom would have his Fun.

"Boo." He said plainly. He smiled as She was just about to run out of the Room but she then stopped. She took a deep breath and turned around."No, i can't let some Poor Creature, dealing with PTSD, face his Problems alone." She said firmly.

"I'm very sorry that you lost your Friends and Family. It must have been terrible without them." She said, her voice also genuine with sadness.

Tom shrugged, trying not to have the tears return to his eyes."I wasn't alone. I was Married. I also had a good Friend name Beilert Valance."

"Do you want to talk about it? Talking about it might make you feel better."

Tom sighed. Why not?."After the Clone Wars, I met a Twi'lek named Lori-" He then shook his Head in disbelief. What was he doing?. Revealing his feelings and the Past to some Alien. He was being soft

"Who do you think your talking to? Do you know who I am? I am the Son of-" He then stopped himself."The Son of who?" She asked reluctantly." Get out," He said quietly."Before i hurt you."

He could hear her gulp so she turned "Uh, one more question. Did you meet Queen Chrysalis?"

* * *

Fluttershy then walked into the living Room."So? What did he say?" Rainbow Dash asked then gasped as she saw Fluttershy's left black swollen eye.

"I think we should also leave him alone for a few Minutes."

* * *

A few Minutes flew by as quickly as Hyperspace and he saw the Pony named Starlight Glimmer. She obviously looked displeased at what Tom did.

"You should feel terrible for what you did Fluttershy. She's the most Kindest Pony in Equestria and you physically hurt her," She then paused."Wait, was she close to the Bars?" Tom shook his Head. Starlight was silent, her Face in confusion."Then...how did you-"

"Shut up and get me Cole." He said rudely. He was looking at his Hands as he said that.

She raised an eyebrow."Cole? Why do you need him?" She asked.

He then punched one side of a Wall and it cracked."Get me Cole!"

* * *

Cole Ven'ru walked into the Room and gasped as he saw Tom."Tom! Are you okay? Did they hurt ya'?" He asked, worry, surprisingly and confusingly, in his Voice. Then again, Tom was important. Important to the Emperor...

"Cole, i need you to tell me some Stories about the Jedi...and the Sith."

* * *

**A:N I would like to thank those who have kept reading this Story. I know it may not be that good, what with the Characters and the Plot. **

**I would like to give a Special thanks to:**

**The Guest, who has left good and kind reviews.**

**The Seven that have Favorited this Story**

**and the Ten who have followed either me or this Story.**

**Thank you very much.**

**Oh, and for those of you thinking that Tom is the Son of Palpatine...NO!**


	26. The First Alliance and Chrysalis's Past

_Two Days later..._

Queen Chrysalis was asleep in her Room. No, not the Room in her Hive unfortunately, her Room in Grogar's Swamp. Luckily, she didn't have to share it with Tirek and Cozy Glow.

She had been Dreaming all Night long, Dreaming of destroying her Enemy, Starlight Glimmer. They were on top of a Volcano and it was just Queen Chrysalis and Starlight. She smiled in her Dream, just as she was about to push Starlight down into the Lava.

"Well, Starlight," She started. What was even better was that Starlight was afraid."Looks like it's the end of the Line for you!" She laughed. Starlight shook her Head."NO! Please let me live! I don't want to Die!"

Chrysalis then stopped laughing. Was she really about to push her off and end her Life? Why would she do such a thing? Yes, she was Evil but was she really that Evil to take a Creature's Life?.

"I see your having second thoughts in the Life of Villainy," Said a familiar Female Voice. Suddenly, everything in her Dream disappeared. She looked left and right."Huh? Who's there? I'll-wait a Minute," She stopped herself. She was looking at the Princess Luna, the Sister of Princess Celestia. She was surprised."What are you doing here?!" She demanded, Venom in her Voice.

Her Venom disappeared and instead changed to Confusion."Uh, what are you wearing?" Luna was also confused but then her Face became red once she saw what she was wearing. She was wearing Dark purple Goth Robes and they were kind of red as well."Forgot i was still wearing this in the Dream Realm." She then made the Robes disappear.

"What, didn't anypony tell you you were still wearing that?" She asked, still ready to fight her but also curious about her clothing."I...haven't been in the Dream Realm for a while," Chrysalis looked confused."Isn't that your Job? To check Ponies Dreams? Jealous of your Sister again so you can become Nightmare Moon?" She smiled mockingly. Luna, surprisingly, didn't lose her Temper.

"Let's just say i had an...unexpected encounter that made me stop going into Ponies Dreams."

Chrysalis changed the subject."So, why are you in my Dream?"

"Every time i went into your Dream, you kept blocking me but now you seem distracted. After Starlight reformed your Hive (Chrysalis's Face almost turned red), iv'e wanted to go into your Dreams but again, you've kept blocking me. What has distracted you?" The Princess of Night asked.

Queen, the Former Queen still, thought for a moment."I can't believe i'm saying this but...it's Love-" Luna's Face lit up in surprise."Evil Love?!" Chrysalis shook her Head."No it's Love to...well, i'll show you," She couldn't believe she was showing this to a Pony but she had to get this off her Chest and she was not going to tell Tirek or Cozy Glow.

She Dreamed of the Night where she had met the Human."I am in Love with...him." She pointed her holed Hoof at the two Legged Creature and she heard Luna gasp."A Human!?"

Chrysalis was surprised. Surprised and confused."You know him?" Luna shook Head."No, but i know his Species. In fact, i just saw him Three Days ago. I heard he threatened to Kill my Sister,"

Chrysalis smiled. Did they hold the same Hate for Ponies as well? Though, maybe he was going a little to far on Killing them."And this is not the first time i have met Humans."

Chrysalis was shocked."You mean there's more?" Luna nodded."They come from outer Space, thinking they are more superior than us," She shook her Head."Their Technology will be the Death of us." "What! Are you saying they could Destroy this Planet?!" Luna nodded."Great! I didn't even get to Rule Equestria yet." Chrysalis mumbled.

Suddenly, Luna's Face lit up."Wait a Minute! Why don't we work together?" The Two looked at each other in Silence."Your Joking, right?" Luna rolled her eyes."Yes, i know it's surprising, Good and Evil working together but think about it. Like i said, these Humans will bring Destruction upon our Planet and we care about it," Chrysalis was silent."Right?"

"Well, i only care to rule it. And i will be the only one to rule it but...fine," She sighed. She knew her Pride was big, but her Plans for Equestria were bigger."I'll work with you. So how are WE going to stop a bunch of Intergalactic Aliens with Technology able to Destroy us? Is it just us going to be doing this?" Luna nodded."My Sister hates one or two of the Humans but believes some Humans and other Aliens out there are Nice," She shook her Head."She doesn't know what iv'e seen."

Chrysalis could see Luna's eyes turn yellow. She wondered what that was about."Well, maybe the Human in my Dream is Nic-" Luna shook her Head again."No, he's just the Same. Evil. Even more Evil then you."

Suddenly, the Alicorn's Horn lit up."Now, lets see why you became Evil."

Chrysalis was in the Past. Well, in her Dream of course."Huh? Why are we here?" She asked. Luna was right next to her."Were here because i need to trust you. In order to do that, i must understand you. Besides, i'm interested in your Past and i want to see what made you Evil."

The Dream showed a Young Queen Chrysalis, Princess Chrysalis actually, at the Age of Six. She was outside of the Badlands, along with her Mother, the spitting Image of her.

Her Mother was as tall as Chrysalis was today and she had Holes in her Hooves and Horn. She also had the same Colored Hair as her as well."You seemed to have a Good Mother." Luna commented. Chrysalis nodded."I...don't talk to her very much these days."

The Young Chrysalis and her Mother were running around, trying to capture some Butterflies and they were Laughing as they did."I don't understand. You seem alright."

The Dream then changed to Chrysalis, same Age, with some other Royal Changelings."It was my Temper that always got the best of me." One of the Royal Changelings, on accident of course, tripped Chrysalis."Oh! I'm so sorry!" The Changeling said sincerely.

Chrysalis got back up and yelled, her Face red in Anger."You Idiot! No wonder your Dad left you! Your just to Clumsy!" The Changeling that had accidentally tripped her had Tears in his eyes and he ran away. Chrysalis turned around to see her Mother with a stern look on her Face.

"I didn't mean to be, well, Mean. My Mother tried to help my Rage, try to control it but i just couldn't. I would even throw some Meltdowns for no reason. I just couldn't control my Anger. I'm still doing it now."

The Dream then showed Chrysalis as a Teenager, with Glasses and braces on, and was in Changeling High School. She was walking down a Hallway when one Changeling accidentally bumped into her. Her Stuff, Binder full of Paper, she was carrying with her Magic then fell to the ground, the Paper scattered everywhere."Oh, i'm sorry." The Changeling said, not really caring.

The Teenage Chrysalis then pushed the Changeling into the Ground and hit him right in the eye."Let's just say my Mother took me out of Changeling School after some Fits of Rage."

The Dream then changed to Teenage Chrysalis laying on a Couch, doing nothing in particular."Chrysalis," Said her Mother."Lets go, were going to see the Therapist." Chrysalis moaned."But i don't want to see him. I just want to do nothing right now." She said plainly. Her Mother frowned."Please Chrysalis. I'm only doing what's best for you." She pleaded.

Chrysalis gave an annoyed sigh."Fine...are we going to Fly there?" Her Mother shook her Head."I think Walking is more Better. More Healthier." Chrysalis groaned."Chrysalis! What's wrong with you? Why are you always acting like this?"

"Why?!" Chrysalis then made an odd and Angry Noise."I don't know why! I'm just sick and Tired of everything! I'm sick and Tired of you! I just want to...KILL MY SELF!" She yelled. Her Mother was Shocked."Chrysalis! Why didn't you tell me-"

"Just shut up! Shut up!" She yelled rudely. Her Mother then seemed Angry."If you are going to act like this then i'll just go out my self," Before she left, she took one last look at Chrysalis."And no Love for you Tonight."

"What!?" She screamed but her Mother was already gone. Just then, Chrysalis started breaking stuff and destroying the Living Room."I can only imagine my Mother's Horror when she got Home...i then left my Mother's Hive and started a new one. I was Fifteen and when i left, i missed my Mother. But i moved on. I then heard of your Land, Equestria. I felt so much Anger and jealousy that Princess Cadance and her Subjects got be filled with Love that i attacked Canterlot."

Chrysalis sighed."Iv'e never really had any Friends thanks to my Temper," She said."Iv'e even taken my Anger out on my Subjects."

They were both Silent for a moment."So...you had Glasses's and brace's?" Luna asked.

**"CHRYSALIS!"**

* * *

The Dream then ended and Luna woke up. Why did that Voice that yelled Chrysalis sound familiar to Cozy Glow?.

Luna sighed._ I have made a Dangerous Alliance with Chrysalis..._

* * *

"Chrysalis!" The Changeling heard her Name being said."Huh?" She said tiredly."What's going on?"

"Grogar's back and he wants to tell us something." Cozy Glow then flew out of the Room but before she did, she said something."By the way, what were you mumbling about Princess Luna?"

Later, Chrysalis, Cozy Glow and Tirek were sitting down, watching Grogar come into the Room. They were at the Table as he walked to them.

"Now it has come to my attention that Equestria has been visited by...Foreign Creatures. In Fact, they are not even from this Planet," The Legion of Doom were shocked, except Chrysalis."You mean...Aliens are invading!" Cozy Glow said fearfully."Tirek! Hide me!"

Grogar shook his Head."I can only speculate that they are invading. They have threatened to do so by this Empire-" "How do you know?" Tirek asked. He was also surprised but he seemed more concerned about how Grogar knew this.

"Well...i-"

"Because he is a Liar," Said a Male Voice. The Legion of Doom looked around to find the source of the Voice."He's not the real Grogar, whoever that is."

Suddenly, blue Lighting came out of nowhere and hit-"DISCORD!" The Three Villains yelled out in surprise. Once the Lightning hit Grogar, he turned into Discord."Uh...surprise?" He smiled nervously.

Just then, Two Dozen Creatures with White Armor and weird Helmets came into the Room, yelling weird stuff."Secure the Area!" One of them yelled. They were then pointing weird black things at them."Do not move or we will Fire!"

"The Aliens!" Cozy Glow panicked. Chrysalis saw that these Creature were similar to Tom only she wondered if they looked like him under that.

"So," Said the same Voice from earlier. One of the Creatures, instead of White Armor was in black Robes, walked in."Your the...Villains of Equestria. Am i correct?" He asked. Chrysalis looked at him. He had black Hair like Tom but had blue eyes. He also had weird Tattoo Symbols on his Face.

"Wait, our Reputations have spread to even Intergalactic Interest?" Tirek smiled."No, we just learned about them actually." He then turned to Discord."From what our Data says, you are no longer interested in ruling Equestria." Before Discord could even blink, blue round things came from the white Armored Creature's sticks.

Discord fell to the Ground. The rest of the Villains gasped in Horror."Oh my gosh! You killed Discord!"

The Human with Robes shook his Head."Stormtroopers, take this...Creature to _Tarkin's Tribute._"

_Stormtroopers? Odd name. And who is Tarkin? _Chrysalis thought. It took at least six of them to take Discord out of the Room.

"Now that he's gone," He turned to the Villains."Submit to our Empire or Die." They all just looked at him"W-what?" "Submit or Die. It's that simple. We know you want to take over Equestria and get rid of Princess Celestia."

"And Princess Twilight." Cozy Glow seethed."Interesting...we thought there were only two Princess's." The Man said."Actually, there's Four. Another one called Princess Cadance. The Princess of Love." Chrysalis put in, remembering the Canterlot Wedding.

"I see..." He said, his Voice Plain like his Face."Well, will you join us or Die." The Three were silent for a moment but looked at the Stormtroopers.

"We will!" Said Cozy Glow and Tirek. Chrysalis didn't say anything."And you Mrs. Chrysalis? Will you-"

"NO!" She yelled in Anger. She realized she was in one of her fits of Rage but she didn't care."And you Two," She yelled at Cozy and Tirek."Your just going to bow down to him?! He's nothing! Just like you two! Your Worthless!" She yelled.

Silence.

"Your Anger is...Rare. My Master would be impressed. I haven't heard this kind Anger since Darth Vader," He sighed."But if you are not with me then you are against me." Lightning then came out of his Fingers and it hit Chrysalis.

Chrysalis had never felt such intense Pain before. It felt like she was getting cooked Alive. Finally, it stopped."Troopers, you may deal with her." He said to Five of them."Don't worry sorry. She'll feel Pain like never before."

Chrysalis was then being dragged out of the Room, seeing Cozy and Tirek's Face. Finally, they took her out of the Swamp.

Suddenly, once they stopped dragging her, she felt a hard Kick to her Stomach."Should'a joined, Schutta!" One of the Troopers said. Another one kicked her right in the Face.

She was on the ground, helpless, being physically harmed. Snot came down her Nose, unable to wipe it because of the constant kicking."Stop...please stop..." She pleased but they didn't. All of them were kicking her, all but one.

One of the Stormtroopers just stood their, his Face unable to read."Come on, Kori. Let's beat her to Death!" The Trooper looked at her and shook his Head.

"No...i didn't sign up for this." He then left,"Forget about him, he's just a Keshiri."

Chrysalis cried as they kept beating her up.

* * *

**A:N I just assume the Changelings have a similar thing to Ponies such as High School and Therapist. And other than the Ponies, the Changelings are my most favorite in the TV Show.**

**I also Sincerely Apologize if anyone is Offended or even Triggered by the Scene where Chrysalis says she wants to Kill herself. This is all Fiction and i do not support Suicide.**


	27. Attack on Ponyville

Cole Ven'ru took a deep breath. A few hours ago, he was done telling Tom some Stories of the Jedi and Sith. For now, anyway. He was thrilled at the thought of Tom learning about his true Potential as a-

"Oh, hi Coco," Cole greeted. They were at the Park and Cole just happened to stroll by. Coco, still wearing her tie, was sitting on a Bench, feeding some Birds Bird Seed. She then waved at Cole."Hi Cole." She also greeted.

Cole didn't really have the Sexual interest in Human Females as most Humans did. But there were plenty of Aliens out there, Twi'leks, Rodians and even some Askajians, that did interest him. Ponies were starting to come up on his list.

"So...Mild Weather, right?" He asked, trying to start a Conversation. Coco looked at the Sky."I don't know. The Pegasus seemed to have done a good Job with the Clouds."

Cole frowned. So this is what passed for conversations on this Planet. He had also seen the Pegasus move Clouds with their own Hooves that almost amazed Cole. He would've been more impressed if it was the Force. What did amaze him was the Unicorns and their Force. The Emperor would be quite interested in this Planet.

Suddenly, a Loud shake came out of nowhere. The Ground was shaking."Earthquake!" Coco yelled in sudden Fear."No..." Cole shook his Head. _Speak of the Devil..._"The Empire is here."

* * *

Tom sighed. Cole had just explained the History of the Great Hyperspace War. _Back then in those Days, the Force was more...stronger. In Fact, the Unicorns Magic here actually remind of that. They are ignorant of their true Strength though. But so were the Jedi._

The Jedi were Fools. So blinded by their Arrogance. Though he hated them, he had to give some Respect. They understood their Power and used when needed. But if Tom could control his-

He then heard a loud stomp outside and felt the floor beneath him shake. He recognized that Mechanical Sound from anywhere, he had heard it plenty of times during the Clone Wars.

"The Empire!" He yelled. He was still in his Cell."Twilight!" Twilight then came into the Room."That Stomping! What is that?" Tom smiled."The Empire is here!" Twilight's eyes opened wide."W-what?! But...how?"

Tom's smile grew wider."Don't know. Don't care. All i know is when i talk to the Man in charge of these Imperials, you will wish you weren't born. Now let me out." Twilight was silent."I said-"

The Bars started creaking."Let me," The Bars fell down."OUT!" Twilight moved back."How...how did you do that without a Horn?" She asked. Tom felt like his eyes were changing. He felt...different. He hadn't felt like this since...Lori...

He then grabbed Twilight's Horn."Ow!" She cried out."Wonder who they sent. Isard? She's great at punishing Females. Admiral Krennel? He burnt Aliens along with his Father just when he was a Boy. Tarkin? He grew up on Eriadu. Trust me, he'll make your Planet a living Hell. Vader? He'll-" He then stopped himself. Vader. After the Clone Wars, he swore he would kill Vader.

This Planet helped him unlock his true Potential. The least he could do was let go of the Princess's Horn.

He did so and walked out."I don't know how they found us but i am sure glad-" He stopped himself again as he opened the front Door to the Castle. Twilight, Starlight and Spike were next to Tom as they saw Ponyville. And the tall AT-AT's in the middle of the Town.

"Wow! So that's your Empire?!" Spike said amazed. What caught Tom off guard was the Stormtroopers."This isn't the Empire." He whispered.

The Stormtrooper wore white Armor and held E-11 Blasters but their were some that had weird Armor. Their Helmets had...four eyes?. They were tall and big and...they weren't Human.

"By the Light of Lothal's Moons!" Said the Voice of Cole. Ponies were staring at the Troopers and their Jaws were opened at wide at the site of the AT-AT's. Cole made it through them with ease.

"I'm assuming Tarkin must have sent you, right?" He asked the Stormtrooper Commander that had the orange on him."Tarkin...? I'm pretty sure the Tarkin Family is Dead. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Cole stopped walking to them."What do you mean Dead?"

"COLE! THEY'RE NOT IMPERIALS!" Tom yelled. Cole then looked at Tom and pulled out Tom's Blaster Carbine and shot the Commander right into his Chest.

After that, all Hell broke loose.

* * *

Tanvik and her Daughter walked through the Forest. Tanvik stopped abruptly."Do you hear that?" Her Daughter was silent."Blaster Fire. The Empire?" Tanvik shrugged."Don't know but we'll find out soon enough."

They then ran to the Source of the Sound.

* * *

Twilight was horrified. The Homes of Ponyvilled were being destroyed by the four legged grey Metal things. Houses burned and the Market and stands were destroyed to bits.

She ran through Town, trying to help Ponies from the red Laser going hit them. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were cowering in front of the white Armored Creatures. Before they could shoot, Twilight used a Spell, a Shield, to block the Lasers."Jedi? Screw this! I thought we killed all of them on Ossus!" The Troopers then ran away. Twilight didn't know that Name and right now, she didn't care.

She then turned to the three Fillies."Run over to my Castle and stay their once this is all over. Okay?" They nodded and galloped to the Direction of Twilight's Castle.

"Tom, catch!" Cole yelled. Twilight saw Cole throw him one of the black sticks that held Lasers in them."Let's kick some Traitor Ass!" Tom smiled sickly. Cole raised an eyebrow."Let's? Are you talking about me?!" Cole then ran off to the Castle of Friendship. Tom shook his Head and started shooting the Lasers out of the Weapon.

Twilight then heard a Cry of Help. She turned left to see the School Teacher, Miss Cheerilee, limping and then falling down. Twilight ran to her and found one of the Laser went on her front left Leg."Twilight...help me..." The pink Mare begged."Don't worry Cheerilee, i'll...do something!" She said, panic in her Voice. She didn't know how to heal this kind of Wound.

She then heard a groan over the Laser Fire. Suddenly, Tom scooped up Cheerilee and was carrying her, Bridal style, to the Castle of Friendship. Twilight was stunned for a moment but shook her Head and followed.

* * *

Tom kicked the Door open to see some Ponies cowering from the Troopers outside. He saw the Minister of Lothal holding her Daughter closely.

He gently put down Cheerilee and looked at Tom and his long Metal Suitcase."Tom, i got something for you. Something i have been waiting for for a long time." He smiled. Tom had seen that Suitcase a Hundred times yet never asked what was in it, thinking it was one of Cole's personal Items.

The Suitcase opened and Tom saw something he thought he would never see again. A Lightsaber. Two Lightsabers actually.

_"A Lightsaber is important, Son. Important to the Jedi."_

_Tom saw his Father throw the Lightsaber off the Cliff._

_"I am no longer a Jedi."_

"Lightsaber?! Where did you-" Cole stopped him."That doesn't matter right. What matters now," He then gave him a Crossguard Lightsaber."Is that you go out there," He hand him a DARKSABER!."And Kill those Traitors! Embrace your Destiny!"

Tom activated the Lightsabers and saw the blue and black Colors. The Ponies gasped in Surprise and awe. Tom had seen Jedi and their Blades of Light before but it had been so long.

"Embrace your Destiny, Tom!"

Tom would. He would also make his Father, no, Family Proud.

"For Serenno! For the Empire!" He yelled.

He then looked Twilight."I will be back once these Traitors have been dealt with. It won't be long."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle closed the Doors as he went outside. Before they were closed, she saw him cut one of the white Armored down like he was butter. She closed the Door and tried not to Puke.

The Room was silent and all the Ponies were scared, even Maketh and Lanoree. Cole though was smiling.

"Don't worry. Before you know it, Tom will have kicked their Asses's." The Short Human assured them. The Ponies didn't seem to think so.

She then heard Cole sigh."How about i tell you all a Story?" That seemed to gain their interest."Really?" Applebloom asked. Cole nodded.

"This Story is about Count Dooku: The Prince of Darkness," Twilight saw Maketh's Face of unsureness about the Story but she didn't say anything.

"Our Story starts on-

* * *

_-The Planet Bray. The Planet of Eternal Night!. It happened a long time ago, during the Clone Wars..._

"Thank the Brightness you came. You actually came." Said the Leader of the Planet.

"The Jedi Council never ignores a Cry for help." Said Obi-Wan Kenobi.

_Of course, he was lying._

_Obi-Wan Kenobi was a Jedi Master during the time. When he was a Padawan, he was the first Jedi to have killed a Sith in over One Thousand Years. Well, he didn't actually kill him but it still is impressive for a Padawan to defeat a Sith._

* * *

Suddenly, every Pony in the Room raised their Hoof in question."Wait a Minute. General Kenobi killed a Sith? When? And are the Sith Alive?" Maketh asked.

Cole was silent."Continuing on..."

* * *

"Especially on a Planet suspected of Separatist Activity." Said Adi Gallia.

_Gallia was an Alien Jedi that was also a part of the Jedi Council._

"Now, now, Adi. What has Master Yoda said about your Cynicism?" Kenobi asked."My Friends, i am General Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is General Adi Gallia. How may we be of Assistance?"

"Life on Bray has always been Hard," Explained the Leader."But since the Arrival of the Dark Lord, it has been a Living Nightmare!" "We Live in Fear, General Kenobi. Fear and trepidation." The Leader's Assistant commented.

* * *

"Excuse me if this is random, but why do you Humans wear Pants and Shirts and from what iv'e seen, Bra's?" Sweetie Belle asked. Twilight had wondered about that as well, She had never seen them without clothing.

She noticed how Cole and Lanoree looked uncomfortable, but Maketh's Face was as red as Apple."Let's keep going, shall we?"

* * *

"Dark Lord? I don't like the sound of that. Who is he?" Kenobi asked."We do not know. No one has ever seen him." The Leader said.

"Then why are you so Afraid?" Adi asked."He Plagues our Village. Nothing Works anymore. Not since the Dark Lord desecrated the Citadel of Light." "And that is where he is now? The Fortress on the Hill?"

"Once, the Citadel was sacred, a Beacon for the entire Planet. Now it is shrouded in Darkness-"

"Unlike your Village. You say nothing Works here, but you have plenty of Technology. Lights, Generators...even Droids." Adi said, looking at a Bar.

_Suddenly, they were staring at a big and dark Tower._

"It appears you spoke too soon, General Gallia." Kenobi said, looking at the Tower."It is the Dark Lord." Gallia confirmed.

"He has sent his Creatures of the Night!" The Leader said as Kenobi activated his blue Blade of Light.

_Kenobi and his most trusted Commander (Until the end of the War) ran to the Citadel with General Gallia. Commander Cody was like many Clones. Loyal. And Stupid but at least Courageous._

"You must save us, Jedi Knights! Save us from the Curse!" The Leader yelled as they ran."These Brayans seem a nervous bunch, General." Commander Cody said."Never underestimate Fear, Commander Cody. It is the most devastating Weapon of all."

"I can see why." Cody said once they saw a furry Creature with Wings at it's Arms and had red eyes. It was chewing a Cord to one of the Generators."What is it?"

"It looks like a Mynock." Gallia said in confusion.

* * *

All of the Ponies raised their Hooves."I'll tell you later!" Cole yelled.

* * *

"Disgusting Vermin. Take it down Men!" Commander Cody ordered his Clones.

_Blue Lasers then were going to hit the Creature but something happened when it opened it's Mouth._

"I don't believe it. It's the Blaster Bolts!"

* * *

Doctor Whooves really seemed to be interested in this Story.

* * *

"Let's see it swallow a Thermal Detonator!" Yelled one of the Troopers."No, Peel! Don't get to close!" Kenobi yelled.

"Get away from him!" Gallia yelled. She then used the Force to make the Detonator explode and scare the Creature away."It's flying back to the Citadel!" Kenobi yelled once the Smoke cleared.

_The Clone named Peel was scratched and turned into...A VAMPIRE!_

_And so, the Jedi found out who was behind this. They went to the Citadel to find-_

"Count Dooku!" Kenobi said as they went into the Citadel.

_Count Dooku, the Leader of Serenno. Even though i wasn't a big Fan of his Work during the Clone Wars, i did enjoy his...Courage to make the Separatist believe they could Win. They lost but he is still remembered to this day._

"Ah, Master Jedi. I would like to say it's a Pleasure but to barge in uninvited? Such terrible Manners, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon would be disappointed." Dooku shook his Head yet smiled. Next to him was a B2 Battle Droid.

_Qui-Gon was Dooku's Apprentice. He Died on a Planet called Naboo but there are some Jedi Records that say he is alive in the Afterlife...Nah, he's Dead._

"Did the Brayan Elders invite you to invade their World? To Transform their Children into Monsters?" General Allia retorted.

"That was none of _my _doing," Dooku explained darkly."Like you, i am but a Guest on this gloom-ridden Planet. But wait...you've yet to meet our Host..." Dooku then looked beyond the Two Jedi. Behind them was one of the Creature from before.

"Behold Ravna, Lord of Darkness!" He introduced. The Creature hissed and attacked Kenobi. The Creature then ate the Light of Kenobi's Lightsaber."My Saber!" He yelled in Shock."Iv'e tasted better." The Vampire said. The Creature then grabbed him.

"Unhand him you Beast!" General Gallia yelled, about to cut thr Creature with her Saber."I think not." Dooku said calmly as he then unleashed Lightning upon the Poor Tholothian."AAAAAA!" She screamed in Pain.

"Such Power!" The Vampire said amazed."Perhaps i should Feast on you, Sith Lord" "Remember our agreement, Lord Ravna. Help me Destroy the Jedi, and you will be allowed to Swarm free." Dooku reminded him.

"Dooku, you can't! Millions will Die if you go through with this!" Kenobi warned him."Millions of Clones, General." Dooku seemed to Correct him."I believe one of your own Battalion has already been turned. All it would take is one Infected Clone behind Enemy Lines...the Contagion would spread like Wildfire, your Defenses drained of Power withing Hours...just think of it, Obi-Wan. The Galaxy united. The Clone Wars at a End.

And all from just one Scratch."

"Yes, the Galaxy united...by me!" The Vampire declared. "Wait. What are you doing, Lord Ravna? Remember our agreement " Dooku said slowly."That we will serve your Precious Confederacy? That the great Count Dooku will allow my Children to feed where he see's fit? Ravna serves no on!"

_Count Dooku then got his Throat scratched by the Vampire._

"Count Dooku? Sir? Are you Hurt?" A B2 Battle Droid next to him asked. Dooku was Dead...until his eyes opened wide. His eyes were red and he looked at the Droid."No...you do not look well at al-" Dooku then destroyed the Metal Droid with his own Hands, eating the Energy of the Droid.

"I trust you fed well, Child of Ravna..." Dooku nodded."Finally, the Jedi and Sith will be United...in my Service." Ravna smiled sickly.

"And Dooku finally reveals his true Colors. Dooku the Puppet! Dooku the weak-minded Fool!" Kenobi yelled as Dooku was about to Scratch him."So this is what the Dark Side is like, Pathetic."

Dooku stopped moving."How many times do i have to tell you Kenobi?" Suddenly, Lightning came out of his Fingers and it shot to Lord Ravna.

"Do not underestimate the Power of the Dark Side!"

* * *

"And there ends our Story. Dooku saved the Planet Bray from the Lord of Darkness." The Ponies were silent.

"So...is Dooku a good guy?" Minuette asked.

There was then a loud Explosion. Cole stood up as fast as Rainbow Dash could fly."I need to make sure Tom's okay!" Cole then ran to the Door and saw-

Tom covered in Blood. Dead Stormtroopers and two AT-AT behind him, destroyed.

Cole was Silent.

"HE'S SITH! I KNEW IT!"

* * *

**Well, there's your Answer now Guest.**

**A:N I Apologize if this Chapter was rushed or even Lazy. I wanted the Ponies to hear another Story about the Clone Wars, especially some important Figures during that Wars like Obi-Wan or Dooku.**

**But at least Ponyville got attacked by the Empire. How will the Royal Sisters react?.**

**The Story Cole tells the Ponies is a Story from _Tales from Vader's Castle._**


	28. Aftermath

Celestia's Face was in Horror at what she and her Sister saw.

They had gotten a letter from Twilight that Ponyville was attacked by this 'Empire'. Celestia and her Sister were offered a Chariot to Ponyville but they refused, seeing that flying their was more Faster.

They spread their Wings and flew to find Ponyville in destruction. Yes, there were some Ponies house's still standing but many were destroyed. She also saw, what seemed to be, two Metal grey carcass's with four Legs. They were on the ground, fire and smoke coming from the front of it. Celestia made a Mental Note to ask what that was later.

The Castle of Friendship seemed to be okay, a few branches broken, but the Residents obviously did not. They looked shaken up, scared and the most known Emotion, Anger.

She saw Tom, holding a very odd Weapon that looked similar to the one's she saw in his Dream, shot a white Armored Creature that was crawling with it's Arms to another similar similar Weapon in front of him. There was no Emotion on his Face, only Blood and sweat and even a little bit of Mud.

Celestia frowned."TOM GREY!" She yelled, using her Royal Canterlot Voice. Tom didn't even seemed phased by her Voice. He was to busy looking at the white Armored Creature he just shot in front of him.

She then started walking towards him when she heard her Apprentice's Voice."No! Princess Celestia, as much as i hate to admit it, Tom saved us!" Twilight said, galloping to her. Celestia's Face lit up in Shock."He...did?"

Twilight nodded."These Troopers aren't a part of the Empire. They're Traitors." Tom finally spoke."How can you tell?" The Alicorn asked."Tom! Look!" Yelled the familiar Voice of Cole. All Heads turned to the big grey Metal four legged thing and saw Cole bringing out another white Armored Creature that seemed to be called a Trooper. The white Helmet was off, showing a green Face, with very big eyes that looked like Space and a snout and very odd ears.

"What is it?" Rainbow Dash asked."Rodian." Tom answered."Common Species, especially in the Outer Rim. Their Home planet, Rodia, is under Imperial Control but they're, like many other Alien Species, not allowed to join unless their Human."

As Tom was talking, Celestia looked at her Sister. Her Face was not only in Horror but mixed with Disgust and confusion."Sister, do you want to leave?" She could tell this was upsetting her. Luna nodded. And as quick as ever, she flew off.

"Was their any...Pony Casualties?" Celestia interrupted them. Twilight shook her Head."No. We only had one injured and that was Miss Cheerilee." Celestia saw the School Teacher limping around on only three legs."Tom saved me, your Grace." She said.

Celestia turned to Twilight and Tom."Is this true?" They nodded. Celestia smiled."Thank you Tom for saving not one but all of the Ponies of Ponyville. Yes, maybe you could have handled these Traitors in a...different way but i still thank you."

Tom seemed to ignore her."Why would these Aliens build Stormtrooper Armor?" He questioned."Maybe they're Rebels." Maketh muttered. Cole shook his Head."No, can't be. Do you how many times i hear those Rebels complain about wearing this Armor on undercover Missions?" Tom looked to one of the Dead Troopers. Celestia noticed that most of the white Armored Creatures were all cut up but some had black marks on them.

"What is that? A Freak? A Monster?" Maketh asked, and looked disgusted, they looked at a very big Creature. It's Helmet was off and showed a furry Face and it had four eyes and just like the green Creature, a Snout.

"A Talz...i think..." Cole answered. Maketh shook her Head."Should've stayed on it's Planet where it belongs." Tom nodded in agreement."Wait, did you take that hulking Creature down with your Lightsaber?" Cole asked. Tom shook his Head."No, something else Killed him. Sniper, i think." "That Sniper from a few day ago that shot you?" Tom shrugged."Possibly."

"How did they modify this Armor?" Maketh asked."And why would they?" Cole then gasped."Maybe it's the Anti-Sith Conspiracy." Cole theorized. Celestia saw the confused Face's of Tom and Maketh."Huh?"

"The Anti-Sith conspiracy is, from what I hear, a Group of high-ranking Imperials wanting to Kill Vader and the Emperor." Cole explained."Eh, but you didn't hear that from me."

Tom shook his Head."I doubt that these...Anti-Sith will have just come here to kill me. I just figured out that I could use the Force right now." He pointed to Trooper's Helmet that was backwards but the Body was forwards."I learned i could do that today. Besides, why would they want to kill the Emperor?"

_Why did YOU say you wanted to kill the Emperor? _Celestia wondered. Cole shrugged."I'm not exactly sure if they're even real but...eh, they used Clones, not Aliens."

"Maybe your Empire suddenly decided to have Aliens in your Army?" Fluttershy quizzed. Tom shook his Head."We've only been gone for three Weeks but i seriously doubt that they would just have Aliens in our Army. It would take Months, maybe even Years for them to pass the Law that Aliens can join our Military. And Emperor Palpatine, not in a Hundred Years, would let Aliens join."

"They're obviously Rebels, maybe even Pirates." Maketh said."It does not matter who they are. What matters is that will they strike again? And in more heavily Populated Areas in Equestria?" Celestia asked.

"Possible, maybe most likely actually. These Aliens were able to get two AT-AT's and able to modify their Armor to their Size. I think there's more of them." Tom explained.

"You Attacked them first! That's why they Attacked Ponyville!" Twilight yelled. Tom looked to one of the Troopers that had an odd Helmet on and took it off. A Scaly Face with Tusk were shown and the Alicorn saw it's Hands were Claws."That there is a Kaleesh. Kaleesh are most known for their Warlike Traditions such as War and Murder. They were going to Destroy Ponyville either way." Twilight was silent.

"Maybe we can use the Elements of Harmony to stop them?" Rarity asked. Tom looked confused."Elements of-you know what, never mind. Your Magic won't be able to stop them. They're too Powerful and they have more than us and i doubt that your Military will be able to take them on."

"That's because your not seein' the bigger Picture here. We can take them. You just need to stop doubtin' and start Hoping." Applejack told him."Really? Where was that Hope when my...my Leader"-Celestia wondered what that pause was about-"Died? My Men hoped and hoped and even Prayed to the Force that we could Win the War by some Miracle. Did that happen? No!"

Everpony and Human and Dragon looked at Princess Celestia. She sighed.

"If there is more, and if they're Technology is more than we can handle, we have no Choice but to Evacuate all of Equestria," All of the Ponies gasped."But to where, Princess Celestia?" Fluttershy asked, equally shocked.

"There is a Place, far from Equestria, beyond the Everfree Forest, where we can all go. Many Years ago, before Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon, we found this Land when we were exploring it. We didn't really come up with a Name for it but we have used it as a Place to Evacuate all of the Ponies in case a War or Conflict ever came. The Land still exist and it may be able to hide all of Equestria, including some of our Allies, from these Invaders-"

"Traitors. They're not apart of the Empire. And they will pay for what they are doing."

* * *

_And so will Vader and the Emperor. _Tom thought.

* * *

Celestia nodded."Thank you, Tom. Equestria is...in your Debt."

"But how will this place be able to hide us?" Maketh asked, almost not believing the Story.

"This Place is Invisible where we can't, and anybody else, see it. That is why it is Secret and will be able to protect us from the...Traitors."

She turned to all of her Subjects.

"I know that Equestria is your Home, Ponyville is your Home but we must abandon it for now. I Promise we shall return but for now, you must pack up, for in Five Days, we must Leave Equestria."

* * *

"I'll lead Ponyville!" Tom said.

Everypony gasped.

* * *

**A:N Finally! To Part Two!. I would, again, like to thank you**


	29. Part Two: Secret Sith Singing Songs

Agent Sep Reyg sighed as he studied the Creature. He didn't have the Name of the Species was, and he was still trying to figure out how this Creature was even Alive, but the Name of the Creature was called 'Discord'.

_The Emperor will be please that i was able to find such a...Powerful being._

Sep wasn't exactly a Sith. Yet. One Day, perhaps after taking this Planet, his Master/Emperor would give the Title of Sith Lord.

_No, I can't be greedy. All Sith are alike. _He thought.

Darth Bane's Legacy was gone, ending with the Death of Palpatine and Vader. Now, their was only the One Sith. Now, their was another Sith Emperor.

Now, the Jedi were Dead. When each Day passed, a Jedi was Killed. Like Palpatine, there were some Survivors to the Jedi Purge. Only unlike Palpatine, they would kill all of them.

Sep had grown up in the Sith Order two years before the Jedi Purge. He was Five when a Sith Lord had figured out that he was a Force Sensitive and killed his Parents. He was then taken into When he was Seven, the Sith Lord that trained him was executed for Treason. Then, Darth Wyrrlok Took him in.

And here he was. On a Star-Destroyer above a Planet in the Unknown Regions, along with a Pegasus and a Centaur.

"Golly, Mr. Sep, you sure have a big Spaceship." The Filly named Cozy Glow said amazed.

Sep rolled his eyes."Starship, actually. This is a Star-Destroyer, one of many in our Galactic Empire-"

"How many Planets do you Rule? Do you Rule all of them?" The one named Lord Tirek interrupted him. He seemed very eager to go and explore the Galaxy. They were in the Medbay and Discord was on a Bed, restraints all around him. He frowned, seeing as this stupid Unknown Creature could have a Title of Lord. Sep could almost made him grab his Lightsaber and cut the Creature's Head off. But he kept his cool, saving his Anger for later.

"Once, the Empire ruled half of the Galaxy after a War. Now, after the Fall of the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi, we rule every Planet known to the Galaxy." Cozy Glow looked impressed. Sep, for a long time, had wondered why this Child was working with Grownups, trying to take down a Government. And what was so Special about this Government? From what their Knowledge told them, the Leader of this Planet, Princess Celestia, claimed that she could make the Sun rise, which maybe possible seeing as how the Sun Moves. This really wasn't even a Government, more like a Leadership.

"So, who's the Emperor?" She asked."Our Emperor was Roan-i mean, Darth Krayt but he...recently passed away." He saw the surprise of the two's Face."Oh, were sorry for your Loss." Cozy said sincerely.

Sep raised an eyebrow. He thought these two were Evil but were they apologizing for the Loss of his Emperor?.

"Well, in Honor of our new Relationship, we should sing a better way to be Bad!" Cozy said with a big Smile and Tirek nodded.

Before Sep could ask, Music started playing out of nowhere.

_"I think i know a way that we can grow, time to try something new, something better. No more Solo_ (Sep was reminded of the Skywalker and Solo Families) ,_ trust is way to go. And all we need to do is Work Together." _Cozy sang.

_"No thanks, no Way, i feel the need to say, i'm Smarter, stronger, and i don't need you two." _Tirek sang.

They both looked at Sep."Uh...what the Hell am i suppose to do?" Suddenly, the Music stopped. _Where was that even coming from...?_

"Listen, i know your new to this Evil thing-" Sep shook his Head."Evil? Only the Stupid believe in Evil. There is only the Light and Dark."

The Two stared at him."You mean Good and Evil?" "No, Light and Dark." "No, Good and Evil."

Sep sighed."Okay, you know what, never mind. Listen, i will show you the True Power of the Dark Side later, for now-"

_"So let's increase our Chance's, by working as a Team, to crush our Enemies to dust and Laugh as they all Scream!"_

Suddenly, Cozy and Tirek started Laughing and soon, Sep started to follow."See? Now your getting the hang of it!" For some reason, this Song was really catchy.

_"I think, i see a better way to be Bad!" _Sep Sang.

_"Just put me in charge, i'll be Empress, you'll be glad"_

_"No! Listen to me, i'm the best of us three!"_

_"Then you'll see a better way to be Bad!"_

_"Now we got a better way to Bad!" _All three Sang.

They then stopped Singing when they saw a Stormtrooper Commander standing at the entrance of the Door."Uh, Sir...we just found out the AT-AT's we sent were Destroyed by a Jedi."

Sep's Smile disapeared."I see."

Suddenly, the Stormtrooper started to make Sounds that sounded like Choking."Perhaps our next Commander will be able to deal with this Jedi." The Stormtrooper then went quiet and fell to the Ground, lifeless.

Sep Laughed as he saw the horrified Face's of Cozy Glow and Tirek.


	30. Only Two Days in

**A:N I will explain how Cole obtained a Darksaber in later Chapter but i will tell you that this is not the same Darksaber that Pre Vizla, Maul, Bo katan had in the Clone Wars.**

**I mean, there has to be more that one Darksaber Crystal in the Galaxy, right?.**

* * *

_Five Days Later..._

Tom looked at Ponyville, or what was left of it. Not since the Clone Wars had he felt such Sympathy for Aliens. The Fire and Smoke were gone but the Destruction of House's and Stores remained. The Ponies didn't have enough time to rebuild their Homes, only to pack their Belongings. Tom and Cole had checked the Bodies of the Stormtroopers, seeing many Aliens, Species they didn't even recognize, and Humans.

They collected Ammo and Blaster Weapon and put them into Crate's that some of the Ponies, Surprisingly, offered to pull. He was cleaning the Barrel of his Blaster Carbine when heard something. He turned around to see a grey Pegasus with a blonde Mane and...Bubbles on her flank?.

The Crate, that was from one of the Imperial Walkers, was now tipped and Ammo Magazine and Bolts fell off, spilling to the ground. The Pegasus must've bumped into it.

"You Idiot!" He yelled as he ran over to pick ups the Ammo."Watch were your going!" He told the grey Pegasus. He looked at her and saw he her mismatched eyes looking in different directions. She looked confused and shrugged.

He looked at Applejack."What is she, Deaf?" The Orange Earth Pony shook her head."Nah, she's just not...the brightest," Realization came upon his Face."Ah, she's Retarded." Applejack looked offended."Just because she's not Smart doesn't mean she's Retarded. Her eyes are mismatched, that's all."

"I'll tell you one thing. She's useless to the Empire." He said. Applejack rolled her eyes."Your just some Bully, ya' know that? Some Bully mean to Derpy." Tom raised an eyebrow."Derpy? That's her Name?" He Laughed and left.

"Cole!" He called out. He saw the Short Alderaanian talking to the Pony named Coco Pommel."Uh, one second," Cole said to Coco and she nodded. Cole walked to him."Yeah?"

"I would have asked you this days ago but you've been...busy with your Girlfriend," Cole blushed."She's not my Girlfriend...yet." Tom rolled his eyes."Where exactly did you get these?" He said, pulling our the Crossguard Lightasber and (He still couldn't believe he had it) a Darksaber. He pulled them out of his Belt, a Belt he stole from one of the Dead Troopers, and activated them showing blue and Dark.

"Oh...right...well, you see-" "And how did you know i could use the Force?" Cole was silent. He then laughed nervously."All in good time My Friend...Why do you want to lead Ponyville?" He asked accusedly.

"Because i want to split up from the rest of Equestria's Population. Celestia will have less Peo-er, Ponies to worry about. Besides, we split up and the Traitors will only have to pick one Group...probably..."

"That seems a little cowardice-" Tom shot Cole a look."-But at least one of us will be safe."

The Two were silent for a moment."Sorry i damaged the AT-AT's to much that you won't be able salvage anything." Tom apologized. Cole shrugged."Eh, it's okay. As long as your learning about your Powers, Destroy as much as you want. Kill whoever you want."

"Even Vader? Am i strong enough to kill him?" Tom looked at Cole. He was silent."No...not yet. But Applejack told me what Vader did to your Family."

The Two were silent."We'll get that Bastard. And Darth Bane's Legacy shall continue."

* * *

_Dear Princess Twilight, i hope you keep the Citizens of Ponyville very safe but i have much Confidence that you will. I also believe that Tom could still be taught the Meaning of Friendship. Teach him how to deal with these Enemies. I hope to see you at the Invisible Land._

_From your Former Teacher, Princess Celestia _

_P.S, When i returned to Canterlot, i did not find my Sister Luna. Can you please keep an eye out for her?._

Twilight read the Letter that Spike gave her. She hoped to meet Celestia there as well. She also wondered where Princess Luna was.

"Twilight, they're ready." Rainbow Dash said, referring to the Citizens of Ponville. She looked a little Sad. Twilight didn't blame. They were leaving a Town in where they lived, in where they had so many Memories. Some of the Mane Six had grown up in this Town and so had their Families. It really felt like they were abandoning their Hometown.

Twilight turned to see the Ponies of Ponville and the Humans. The Humans had no Emotion because they probably didn't know what is was like to lose something so Dearly.

"I'm sorry everypony that this has to happen but we must get somewhere safe before this Emp-" "Traitors," Tom interrupted."They stole this Armor and those Walkers. The Empire has nothing to do with this."

Twilight sighed."Before these Traitors attack us again. Now, Princess Celestia promised that this Land will protect us. I won't lie, the Journey there will be Hard but if were going to make it-"

"You'll have to listen to me," Tom interrupted again."I fought in the Clone Wars and hid from the Empire afterwards. I took on two"-He pointed to the AT-AT's-"of those Bastards. Whatever is in that Forest, i'll Kill it."

* * *

_Two Days Later..._

The Citizens of Ponyville were getting on his Nerves. He knew leading a Town full of Aliens was hard, he had done that a few times during the Clone Wars, but these Ponies were ridiculous.

He understood that they were angry and upset that they had to leave their Town but they had no Choice. Stay or Die by the Traitors.

The Everfree Forest reminded him of Endor or other Forest on Outer or even Inner Rim Planets. It was big, green and he knew that there were Creatures out there that wanted to Kill and eat him.

The Ponies and Humans had been walking for Two Days and all they did was Complain. Either their Hooves hurt or they were Tired or they're Dress's (Rarity was the one complaining about this) getting mud on them.

After walking for Two Days, they finally set up Camp.

"How many Days until we get there?" Asked Maketh sourly. She was picking up Sticks to burn for a Campfire and she obviously looked displeased at getting her Hands Dirty. The Sun had not yet Set but it would soon.

"Two Weeks, depending on how we Travel," Tom said, looking at the Ponies setting up their Tents."And i have a feeling that could take a Month with this Lot." Maketh sighed."Agreed, but they're only Civilians."

Tom shook his Head. They're only Stupid Civilians."If Twilight asks where i am, telling her i'm pissing." He told her and left.

* * *

Octavia Melody was playing her Cello as Vinyl Scratch was setting up their Tent."Uh...Tavi!" Vinyl yelled. Octavia rolled her eyes, annoyed of that Nickname."A little Help!?" The Unicorn said as the Tent fell on her.

The Earth Pony sighed and continued playing her Cello."Please!" She yelled again. Octavia sighed and turned around, facing the Tent."I'm to busy playing my Cello. Practice makes perfect, you know." She responded and turned around-

-To see one of the Humans. If she remembered her Name correctly, this was Lanoree, the Daughter of that Maketh Human.

"Oh, uh...hi?" She said nervously. The Human was smiling at her."Your really good at that Cello." She complimented. She wasn't as tall as the Humans (Even Cole was more taller than her) making her believe that she was maybe thirteen or Fourteen. Octavia was surprised."Oh, uh, thank you..."

"It must be hard playing it." Octavia raised an eyebrow."My Cello? Why?" Lanoree shrugged."Your Hooves. On my Planet, People played these kinds of Instruments with Hands or...Claws or whatever they had for Hands." Octavia was still confused.

"But could you please keep playing. I really want to hear that Music again." Octavia smiled and continued, glad she could Please someone from Outer Space.

* * *

Tom pulled up his zipper, done taking his Piss.

He sighed as he watched the Sun set slowly. He wondered what was going on in the Galaxy. How was the Empire and it's War against this new 'Rebellion'? Was the Imperial Senate finally gone? How was Serenno doing? How was his Mother doing without him?.

He then heard a groan."Help...please...help me..." Tom walked to the source of the Voice, his Hand on the hilt of his Blaster Carbine."Who's there?" He called out."P-Please...i can barely walk..."

Tom then found the source of the Voice.

It was Chrysalis.


	31. The Chiss strike back!

Tom, along with the Mane Six and Starlight, looked at the hurt Changeling Queen."W-what happened to her?" Fluttershy asked, horrified by the sight of her. Chrysalis had Blood and snot coming down her Nose and she had a black eye on her left. There were cuts and scratches and it looked like she was beat to Death. But the most disgusting of it all was something carved through her rough black Skin. WHORE was the Word carved on her front left Leg.

The Ponies all looked disgusted. Even though Chrysalis was one of their Enemies and the most Evilest, not even she deserved this.

"So...should we help her?" Applejack asked. Rainbow Dash shook her Head."Of course not! She's Evil, remember?" "Evil? How? She saved me." The Ponies looked at Tom shocked."Wait, is that why you said Chrysalis was good when you were in your Cell? What did she do?"

"I fell off a Cliff and survived but my Leg was broken. Chrysalis healed my Leg with her...Magic"-By the Force, Did he hate saying that Word-"and i was able to make back to Ponyville. This all happened on the Night when you saw my Dreams."

Twilight chuckled nervously."Yeah...sorry about that." "What do you think, Pinkie Pie?" Applejack asked the Earth Pony. Pinkie Pie looked unusual and by that, not Happy.

Suddenly, Pinkie then turned in to...a Bug?."Ocellus!?" The Mane Six and Starlight yelled.

This Creature named 'Ocellus' was light blue and had blue eyes and had red wings on her Back. Tom brought out his Blaster Carbine out of his Holster and pointed it at her. She cowered back a little."N-no...i'm on your Side...i-i think we should help Chrysalis..."

* * *

Princess Luna opened her eyes. She heard the sound of Fire crackling and smelled something she wasn't familiar with.

"Ah, your awake. Finally. I must have hit you pretty Hard for you to be unconscious for an entire Week." A very familiar Voice said._ An entire Week! _She wanted to say but her Throat felt dry and Sore.

"Drink." The Voice said. Luna looked up from the ground to see-

"Vengeance!" She yelled through her scratchy Throat."I am glad you remember me. Now, Drink." Vengeance gave her a Canteen, in which Luna used her Magic to hold it and Drink.

"Why am i here? How are you here? And what is that Sme-" Luna froze at what she saw. There was a skinned Rabbit over the Fire. Vengeance was cooking an Animal.

"What? Your Planet is just full of Meat and you expect me not to eat it? Har!" He laughed."B-b-b-b-" "Shut up. You act like a Child. Living things Die. It is only Natural."

He then took a huge Bite of the Rabbit."Now, sleep. Tommorrow, you will learn the ways of the Sith."

* * *

Chrysalis laid on her Belly on the Dirt floor in the Tent.

"Are you sure it was a good idea bringing her here? What if it's a Trap and she's just pretending to be hurt?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight. Tom shook his Head."If it was a Trap, don't you think she would have attacked us already?" Rainbow Dash was silent."Maybe...but maybe she's biding her Time and Attack when we least expect it."

Tom had to admit, she was Cautious."If she tries to hurt you, then i'll deal with it. Okay?" The Former Separatist Admiral said to her Face. Rainbow Dash moved back a little but nodded.

He then turned to Ocellus."Why did you agree with me that she should have been saved? Do you know her?" Ocellus nodded. Tom could sense Fear in her."She's my...well, all of the Changelings Mother and Queen." Tom looked at Chrysalis at back at Ocellus."Is this a Joke? Because you must be playing the Part really good."

"The reason why we don't look the same is because i, and all of the other Changelings, reformed into a more...beautiful state." Tom looked at Chrysalis."So...from what Twilight me, she's no longer your Queen. Is it because she's different from you?"

Ocellus's eyes widened."What? No! She had her chance to be Reformed but she turned it down. She-" "Just because she didn't want to look like you doesn't mean-"

Their Argument was then interrupted. He heard Cole yell "SNIPER!".

Tom sighed._ Theirs always something..._

* * *

Lanoree clapped as Octavia finished playing her Music."Wow, your pretty good." Octavia blushed a little."Thank you. Iv'e been playing since i was Seven." Lanoree raised an eyebrow."Uh, how old is that in your Alien years?"

Octavia was confused and was going to say something when she heard Vinyl."Tavi! Could you please...uh, hello?" The white Unicorn said as she got untangled from the Tent."Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Lanoree, one of the Humans. Lanoree, this is my Friend, and also Roommate, Vinyl Scratch," She then turned to Lanoree."Lanoree here really enjoys Music." Vinyl smiled."Really? I'm surprised you listen to Tavi's Music. Maybe i could play-"

Their Conversation was interrupted when they heard somepony yell "SNIPER!"

* * *

Tom ran out of the Tent, telling Ocellus to stay and watch Chrysalis. He saw Cole and...Pinkie Pie?

"Tom...Sniper!" Cole yelled, breathing Heavily."Stormtroopers?" Cole shook his Head."No, their was this Tall Creature and she was blue and she had red eyes and-" Tom interrupted Pinkie Pie by putting his Hand over her Mouth."The Sniper from the Star-Destroyer." Tom theorized. He didn't think she survived...

As if on cue, a Sniper blast almost hit Tom's Chest. Luckily, and very surprisingly, Pinkie Pie pushed him out of the way."H-how did you know that was going to hit me?!" He asked, stunned."My Pinkie Sense's. Well, i actually saved Cole the same way with my Pinkie Sense's."

Tom was even more confused. _Is she...a Force user... _He dared himself to think. The Unicorns on this Planet used their 'Magic' similarly to the Force (Even though it was just the Force) so how come Pinkie Pie wasn't Force Sensitive. Did she need to have a Horn?.

Another Sniper Blast brought him out of his thoughts. He quickly stood up and ran to the nearest Tree. The other Ponies and Humans did the same.

"Cole, where is he?!" Tom yelled."Near east Direction. Throw your Lightsaber!" Cole yelled back.

Tom looked at him as if he was Crazy."Throw it? How?" "Use the Force!" Tom looked at the Tree of where the Chiss was hiding. He brought out his Darksaber, activated it and wondered how he would do this.

"So...do i just...?" Threw his Lightsaber...and it fell. Cole shook his Head."The Force! Use the Force!" Tom quickly grabbed the Darksaber, dodging a Blaster Bolt to the Head, and closed his eyes and concentrated. Cole had taught him that his Anger was useful to the Force at times. Maybe now was the right time...

He remembered when he learned of the News of his Father's Death, When his Best Friend Died, when his Wife, Lori,...was Killed...by the Damn Aliens! By the Damn Rebels!.

He yelled and used the Force on his Lightsaber. The Lightsaber then cut the Branch off and he saw the Chiss fall down to the Dirt Ground. He smiled as he used the Force to call back his Lightsaber when it was coming to fast and-

He then saw nothing.

* * *

**A:N I know that Vinyl Scratch does not talk in the T.V Show but in most other Fanfics she does, so...**


	32. The Factory

Boba Fett and Darth Vader walked down the Ramp, two Stormtrooper flanking them."I thought we were searching for the Emperor's Servant? Why are we-"

Boba Fett was suddenly knocked out by Vader's Hand. Boba assumed that Vader used the Force on him."You will now why you are here. Along with Tarkin and Krennic."

The Mandalorian then saw nothing.

* * *

Tom ran as fast as he could down the Street. His Wife Lori had been doing the same until-

* * *

Tom went straight up from the ground."Your awake! Thank the Force!" Cole cheered. Tom had been Dreaming again. Dreaming about Lori. Tom looked around to see he was in a Tent."How long was i out?"

"All Night. I think it's almost Eleven." Cole said. Tom wasn't surprised since the Hilt of the Darksaber hit him so hard. He saw outside the Tent that the Sun was out."Guess i'll have to Teach you the Lightsaber Throw."

Tom wanted to know how he knew that move but instead asked something else."Why were you and Pinkie Pie in the Forest alone? What were you doing out there?" Cole was silent. He looked very uncomfortable.

"I was going to Scout further ahead to see if it was Safe for tomorrow and Pinkie Pie offered her assistance. I accepted, thinking she wouldn't be THAT annoying, and we scouted out where we would be walking Tomorrow," He then showed his Macrobinoculars that he picked up from one of the Dead Alien Stormtroopers."And we found something."

Tom raised an eyebrow."What? What did you find?"

Cole looked nervous."A...Factory...i think..."

Tom was shocked."Are...are you sure?" Cole nodded slowly."I wasn't able to get there because the Chiss and her Daughter started shooting at us and-" "Is it one of ours?" Cole nodded again."It's also Imperial. But..." "But what?" Cole was silent again."No one was outside." Tom shrugged, glad that they found the Empire until...

"The Traitors. You think it's them?" Cole was thinking about it."Maybe..." Tom shook his Head."We'll deal with later. What about the Chiss?" Cole smiled but Tom didn't know why."We found the Sniper unconscious when she hit the ground and it turns out she had a Daughter. She almost shot Fluttershy by i stunned her with a E-11."

Tom's jaw dropped."Who's watching them?" "Rarity." Tom ran out of the Tent.

* * *

Velb opened her eyes a little, seeing...a Pony with a Horn?. Ever since they crashed on this Planet, Velb and her Mother had seen Weird Creatures such as the Ponies. She didn't know why they had Horns or Wings on them and it almost made her excited that she and her Mother had discovered a new Species. She would have been excited if she and her Mother could get off this Planet.

She opened her eyes wider and saw that her Hand were tied to a wooden Pole. She stood up and saw her Mother. Her Mother seemed to be unconscious and she saw that her Hands were also tied to the Wooden. Velb saw that they were in a Tent.

"My goodness, do you all just wear black?" The white Mare with a Horn said. Velb was still stunned that these Ponies could talk. She noticed that other Creatures in this Forest were non-sentient but how come the Ponies were?.

"Uh..." Was all that came out of Velb's Mouth, unable to answer that question. She was wearing her black Armor, just as her Mother did."So, are you Humans are just a different Species from them? Hopefully, your more Nicer and more Civilized than the Humans. Well, Maketh and Lanoree are good and Cole, at most, is generous. It's that Tom character that really-"

"Uh...who are you?" She interrupted."Oh, where are my Manners? I'm Rarity. I'm a Fashion Desi-" "Don't tell her a thing!" Yelled a deep Male Voice. A Male Human came into the Tent."First Rule with Prisoners: Don't talk to them unless it's Interrogation."

"But i was just telling them-" "Get out." The Human told her. Velb looked at the Human closely and suddenly, it hit her. It was the Human from the Star-Destroyer!."Told you he was Rude." Rarity whispered. "Get out!"

The white Mare then left the Tent. Velb noticed her Mother waking up."Wh-" Velb then saw the Human grab her Mother's Head."I spared your Life on the _Iron Wrench _and this is how you repay me?!" Velb kicked the Human's Leg."Imperial Scum!" She yelled. Nothing happened.

"Your Mother will pay for her Treachery. As will you."

* * *

As all the Ponies were packing up, they heard a terrible Scream coming from one of the Tents. They ignored the Sound but they still cringed.

* * *

It was the Afternoon as they walked through the Everfree Forest.

Tom made sure that none of the Ponies talked to the two Chiss Females. The Chiss Mother had cuts and scratches all over her Face and the Daughter's Wrist was broken. He kept his Double barreled Blaster Carbine behind the Mother's back, her black Armor off and instead had a white Shirt. Her Daughter was also the same.

Cole pointed his E-11 behind the Daughter but his Hands were shaking."Uh, how long am i suppose to be holding this?" Cole asked. Cole wasn't the most accurate Human with a Blaster (Tom believed that he was just lucky to shoot that Grenade. He told him of the Story of the Timberwolves attacking and Tom shrugged the Story off as Luck) and Cole was not a Soldier.

"When we get to the Fact-" He stopped as he saw it. A Tall big Imperial Factory stood there, a few Miles in front of them."You weren't lying about it being a Factory." Tom said, amazed. He had seen more impressive Factories in the Empire but this wasn't so Bad. A Factory on a primitive Planet.

Their was only one Problem. It looked Old.

The Factory had vines and green Nature stuff on the sides of it and Metal was not shining.

"What is it?" Twilight asked."A Factory but...it looks abandoned..." Tom trailed off. Why would the Empire abandon this Factory?.

"Well, let's check it out." Rainbow Dash said. She was just about to fly over then when Tom grabbed her Tail."No," He stopped her."No...i think we should leave. This Place..." Tom shuddered.

"What? You'll take on a bunch of Armored Soldiers and even Princess Celestia but your Scared of an Abandoned Factory?" The blue Mare criticized. Tom just looked at the Factory. Cole had taught him to use the Force to sense stuff like Living Beings. He closed his eyes, sensing through the Force and...felt nothing.

"No one. Not a single being in their. Not even the Traitors." Tom said, opening his eyes."There could be some helpful stuff. Bacta, Medicine-" Tom interrupted the Chiss Woman by using the butt of his Gun to hit her on the back of her Head."Shut up!"

Twilight looked like she was about to say something but Tom silenced her by a glare."She's right though," Maketh agreed."There could be some Bacta in there and it might be useful if we run into those Traitors."

Tom was silent. The Lothlite wasn't wrong...

He then grabbed an E-11 and gave it to Maketh. She almost dropped it."You know how to use that?" Maketh just stared at. Tom grabbed her Shoulder and looked straight in her Face."Do you know how to use that?" He asked more firmly. Maketh nodded quickly."Sorta..."

"Keep an eye on those two," He pointed to the Chiss."Cole, your with me." "Me and Applejack can come with you," Rainbow Dash offered."Besides, i'm kind of interested what it looks like in there. It must be really Cool!" Tom thought for a moment. He wasn't exactly comfortable showing Aliens Imperial Technology but in the Time Tom spent with them, these Aliens would not hurt him at all.

He nodded, still reluctant though."Fine, just don't get in the way."

* * *

Tom told the Ponies to stay there and they walked to the Factory."So, if it's a Factory, what does it make?" Tom was silent as they walked over there."I don't know. I Don't recognize it. Cole?" Cole seemed to be also confused."I...i don't know. It is Imperial but..." Cole was Silent.

"So we don't even know what were walking into?" Asked Applejack. Tom nodded. They finally made it.

"So...how do we get in?" Rainbow asked. Cole then went to the Door Panel."By the Gods Corellia, this Place is really old," Cole then touched one of the Buttons...and nothing happened."I can't even open the Door!"

Tom then took out his Crossguard Lightsaber and stuck it through the Door. The Ponies looked surprised and Tom had to admit, he was impressed by the Power of his Lightsabers.

He then made a circle with the Lightsaber and kicked the Circle to the Floor. After a few moments, Applejack said "Wow."

"Flashlights on." He ordered Cole.

They walked through and saw the Hallway. The Hallway was not white (Like most Imperial Hallways) but instead was rusty and dirty."How long has this been here?" Applejack asked. The Humans were Silent."I-i don't know...this places looks like it's a Hundred Years old!" At the end of the Hallway, Tom used his Lightsaber to cut a Circle on the Door.

He kicked and they found TIE Fighters."WOW!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash said in unison. They were both Shocked by the look of the Factory. The Room they were now in was more Bigger...and more Older."What are those?" Rainbow pointed to one of the TIE's."TIE Fighters. Common Starfighters in the Empire. Fast as well."

Rainbow Dash looked at the broken TIE and scoffed."I bet i'm or faster that." She smiled. Tom also smiled and this time, it was a Genuine Smile. _Maybe these Ponies aren't so Bad._

"Huh? What's that Room?" Cole asked. Tom looked to see a Sign above a Door said CARBONITE."What's that mean?" Applejack asked. Neither Tom or Cole answered and instead walked over there."I don't think this Room is usually in a TIE Fighter Factory. Why is this even here?" Cole asked.

Tom used his Lightsaber to cut a Hole and saw that the Room was empty."What's in here?" Tom asked. The went in for a closer look."What is this Room suppose to be-?" Tom heard Rainbow cut off on her Words as she bumped into something."AHHH!" She yelled. They turned to see...a Mandalorian?!.

"What is that?!" Rainbow Dash said scared."A-a-a-a Mandalorian...a Mandalorian in Carbonite...what the Hel-" Cole was cut off as steam rose from the Carbonite."You pressed a Button!" "So?! What did that do?!"

The Carbonite was gone and they were staring at..."BOBA FETT!" Tom and Cole exclaimed in surprise. Rainbow Dash panicked and flew but instead...

...Steam came out of two more Human's Carbonite."Stop pressing Buttons!" Tom yelled. The Two Human's that came out of the Carbonite were "TARKIN AND KRENNIC!"

"Where's Vader?" Boba Fett demanded.

* * *

Tanvik was on her Knees in the dirt as the Human Woman named Maketh kept pointing her Blaster at her. She noticed her shaking."Are you going to pull the trigger or what?" She asked.

Maketh was silent yet still shaking.

* * *

Everyone in the Room looked at each other."Uh...do you know them?" Rainbow asked."I met Tarkin once during the Clone Wars and..." Tom stared at Boba Fett."I've never met this Man before," He turned his Head to Krennic."And him."

"Where's Vader?!" The Three said in unison. They all looked at each other in surprise."Vader? What about him?" Tom asked in confusion."Vader betrayed...or a rather tricked me." Tarkin and Krennic nodded."Same. He talked about a Man named Dr. Cylo."

Tom noticed Cole's surprised Face."Vader knows of Cylo...but how?" He heard him whisper to himself. Tom didn't even know who this Dr. Cylo even was.

"How long have we been here?" Krennic asked."And...what the Hell are these two? Horses?"

"Ponies, actually." Applejack corrected. Krennic jumped."They can talk?" He yelled in surprise. Tom nodded."Yeah, they talk now."

They were all silent.

"So? Who's in agreement to Kill Vader?"

They all raised their Hands.


	33. The Factory and Story

Tanvik Jeet was still on her knees as not only the Two Humans and Ponies we're heading back to their Camp, but three more Humans were with them.

"Huh?" She heard a lot of the Ponies say in confusion."There's more of them?" One of the Ponies said. Maketh, still shaking, was looking at them as well, her brown eyes off of her.

_Perfect. _She Smiled. She quickly stood up, kicked and tripped Maketh and grabbed the E-11."Imperial Scum! I may not work for the Rebellion legally, but i help them against scum like you!" She yelled. Tanvik gave a menacing glare to the Ponies. She quickly untied her Daughter, turned around and-

"I think you've moved around too much for a Prisoner." She heard a Male Voice. She was looking at the Human, Tom Grey, a man in green, rusty Mandalorian Armor and Grand Moff Tarkin and Director Krennic!."What the...how...why-"

"Why indeed, Alien." Orson Callan Krennic said sourly."Now, what do you think your doing, pointing a Blaster at an Imperial Minister? Do you expect to do that right in front of us?"

Before Tanvik said anything, her Daughter said "She will! Your Empire is Evil and Corrupt!" Her Daughter turned to the Ponies."Without a second thought, these Men will blow up this entire planet!"

* * *

_By the looks of these Ponies, so tempting. _Tarkin thought.

* * *

_These Ponies have Tattoos on their Butts! Should I not blow up this Planet?! _Krennic thought.

* * *

_... _Were Boba Fett's thoughts.

* * *

"So why should we trust you?" One of the Ponies asked."Why are you so different from humans?" Before her Daughter could speak, Tarkin interrupted.

"The Empire is one of the greatest Governments in Galactic History, perhaps even greater than the Republic. Now, the Empire may be only Seventeen Years old but it is Powerful and we have never-ending Resources. We have the best Military might and Starships." Tarkin tried to convince the Aliens.

Tanvik shook her Head."It does not matter. What matters is this," She pulled the Trigger."Is that your Empire will Fall. What matters is that you will Di-"

Suddenly, Tanvik saw nothing.

* * *

Twilight saw the blue Woman's Head explode. Twilight gasped and so did lots of other Ponies. The Body fell down, smoke coming from where the Head was."Mother!" The blue Teenager (Twilight didn't even know their Names) cried out. She went to her side, Tears streaming down her eyes.

Twilight felt terrible. She, and so many other Ponies, could have intervened but instead had just stood there. She heard Fluttershy weep and Pinkie Pie throw up from the Blood.

Twilight saw Maketh on the ground in pain. Smoke was coming from the left side of her Stomach. Tanvik had shot her there with the Laser Weapon.

"Mother!" The blue Teenager screamed hysterically."I-i-i-i-i had to...sh-she shot my Mother..." Said a voice. All eyes were on Lanoree, who was holding one of the Laser Weapons, smoke coming from it.

The blue, red-eyed Teenager also saw this."Y-you killed my Mother!" She screamed in anger."YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" The blue Teenager quickly grabbed the E-11 and-

Her Head as well exploded, only this time, It was not Lanoree. All eyes turned to the Human wearing white. He held an odd Weapon, different from the one's she had seen, and his Face was a plain as bread."What? She was an Alien"

* * *

Chrysalis opened her eyes, her breathing fast. Where was she? Were the white Armored Creatures near?. She heard the sounds of hundred Crickets so she assumed it was Night.

Chrysalis saw that she was covered in a warm Blanket and looked around to see she was in a Tent. She heard footsteps. Her first instinct was to stand up and fly away but it hurt to even stand. Her head ached and her front left leg felt terrible. It felt like Tartarus.

"Your...awake..." She heard a male voice. She saw...Tom?!."It's me...uh, do you remember me? You saved me by healing my Leg." Chrysalis's green eyes opened in surprise.

"O-of course I remember you! Your leg was in Pain and I...healed you..." The two were silent, both faces red."So...how is your leg doing?" "Uh...good, it's doing good."

"That's good..." They were silent again."Ah!" She groaned."This Pain!" Tom was silent."Would you like to hear a Story? It might take your mind off the Pain?" Chrysalis blinked. A Story? Was she a foal or something?.

She then remembered the pounding Headache she had."Uh, sure."

"Well...this Story takes place Four years after a War I fought in. It's about my Friend, Jaime Rick."

* * *

_Four years after the Clone Wars..._

The planet Noca-Four was a Peaceful Planet, once ruled by the Separatist (A Government that I and many others worked for) was now ruled by the Empire. The Empire, still kind of new, was making itself very comfortable on the blue and green planet.

Years after the War I fought in, Jaime Rick, my best friend, had offered me to join his Bakery with his Family. Since my Government lost the War, I couldn't go back to my Home planet nor my People.

* * *

_I know what that's like. _Chrysalis remembered having nowhere to go after Starlight and Thorax took over her Hive.

* * *

I joined them and Jaime, his wife, and four Daughters let me in. I worked in his Bakery for Four years and I was thankful to have this Job.

That was until the Empire came to this region.

"That'll be Eight Credits, ma'am," Tom told the blue Twi'lek in front of him over the counter. The Twi'lek was as beautiful as the blue sky itself."Thank you." She said as she paid and took the Bread. Tom looked at her as she left.

"Hey, Jaime, who was that? The Twi'lek that was just here?" Jaime, who was putting away the Bread, turned around."Her? Oh, I saw her yesterday at the Market. Strange, we don't really get a lot of Twi'leks on our planet."

Suddenly, the door opened, showing a Gotal named Roak. Roak was like most Gotal's and was a Family friend of the Ricks."They're here! The Empire is here!" He said, his breathing fast. Tom and Jaime looked at each other."You get your Family, I'll deal with the Imps." Jaime shook his head.

"My family is in another Town. We must get there..." Jaime sighed."And get off-planet." Tom raised an eyebrow."To where? The Core Worlds? The Outer Rim?" Jaime was silent."I-i don't know. But we must get to the To-"

An explosion then came at the entrance of the Bakery. Tom's back hit the wall and he saw Jaime fall to the ground. After a few minutes, Tom slowly got up. He saw Roak's furry Body covered by bricks and dust.

"Poor Roak!" Jaime said sadly as he got up and looked at the Body."We can mourn later," Tom looked outside to see multiple Stormtroopers and...Darth Vader."Right now, we have to get out of here!"

"You can not escape. We know who you are, Admiral Tom Grey." Vader said. Tom was surprised. How did Vader know he was here?. Vader was the Emperor Hand, his Enforcer, his second in Command but how did he know he was here?.

But Tom knew WHY he was here. Tom was ex-Separatist, still a Separatist."He's after me." He whispered. Jaime then went to the Closet and brought out a DC-17 Blaster Pistol."I know. Run, I'll give you some time." He kneeled, aiming his Pistol at the Door."Run." Tom stood there."Run!"

He then ran out the back door into the Alleyway. He would never forget the Sound of the Lightsaber slashing Jaime.

_I'll Kill Vader._


	34. Man from the Unknown

**A:N Do not worry guest, Fett, and Tarkin and Krennic will be explained as to why they were in Carbonite.**

**Also, apologies for the long wait. I have been busy trying to redo one of my other Stories.**

* * *

Chrysalis said that she wanted to stay in her Tent, away from the Ponies. Tom walked out to see the Ponies gathering their Stuff.

"In Love?" Cole asked as Tom walked to the Crate full of Blasters. He turned around."What?" "Love. I know that you love that...uh...what is she again?" "A Changeling." Tom told."Changeling. I know that you Love her and she Loves you. Overheard you last Night,"

Cole sighed."And you are allowed to Love her. But do not Love her too much. Attachment is forbidden." Tom raised an eyebrow."I thought Attachment was only forbidden by the Jedi." Cole shook his head."Not just the Jedi..."

* * *

Lanoree Tua looked at her Mother. She was in pain, she knew and she was scared that she could Die.

"You're Mother is fine," Director Orson Krennic assured her."We were able to bring some Bacta back from the Factory so she...is fine." Maketh took note of his Pause. She sighed, obviously upset that her Mother could Die.

She left the Tent to Take a Walk-in the Forest. She tried her best not to Cry. _The Children of Imperials don't Cry. _She thought. Her mother wouldn't have wanted her to Cry.

As she walked through the green Forest, she remembered the Horror on her mother's face as she was shot by the Chiss Woman. She remembered the face of the Chiss Teenager as she saw her mother die.

_What have I done?!_ She was haunted by the fact that she had killed a living being.

"By the Gods of Kesh, the Pain!" She heard a cry. She turned around, frightened of who said that. The Traitors? More Chiss?."Help! Please!"

* * *

Tom was making sure all of the Blasters were accounted for when he heard a voice.

"Help!" He heard Lanoree Tua. Ever since Lanoree had killed the Chiss Adult, whatever her Name was, Tom had, in some way, respected her for having the guts to shoot the Alien that shot her Mother."Help! He's wounded!"

That got Tom's attention. He spun around to see Lanoree, helping a Stormtrooper?!."What in Palpatine's Name are you doing?!" He yelled."He's hurt! He said twisted his Ankle and-"

"Oh, he twisted his Ankle, did he?" Tom glared. He pulled out his Blaster Carbine."Well, maybe this will-"

"Enough!" Twilight yelled. Tom turned to see the Alicorn Princess walking towards Lanoree and the Stormtrooper."I'm sick and tired of you Humans killing each other...or at least other Aliens!"

All eyes were on Krennic."What? That Alien Whore had to Die. She-"

"Was only a Teenager! Almost the same age as Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo!" "Actually, I think she was the same age as them." Krennic theorized. Twilight shook her head and was about to continue when the Stormtrooper fell to the ground, his helmet falling off.

Everyone and everypony gasped."What is that?!" Tarkin yelled, shocked. The Stormtrooper's face was purple, it's hair and Skin Purple, and its eyes black.

"I-i-i've never seen this kind of Alien before!" Cole yelled in surprise."An Alien?! In the Empire?!" Krennic yelled."Disgraceful!"

* * *

"Wait, so you don't know what he is?" Fluttershy asked. Tom shook his head."I...I've never even seen a Creature such a Creature before..."

After dragging the Stormtrooper, they tied him to a Pole in Chrysalis's Tent."But whatever he is, he's a traitor to the Empire."

He explained to Tarkin, Krennic and Boba Fett that Alien Rebels, disguised as Stormtroopers, were on this Planet. Why, they didn't know. But maybe they would find out soon thanks to their Prisoner.

"So...what do we do when he wakes-"

"Dah!" The purple-skinned awoke."Who-where-what-" Tom hit the purple Alien right in the face, silencing him."Who are...what are you?" He asked. He noticed and ignored Twilight's reluctant, and perhaps disgusted, face but he also saw Fear in Chrysalis's face."He-he hurt me..."

The Alien stared at her, shocked."What?! No! I was the one who-"

"He attacked me!" Chrysalis yelled, backing away. Tom stared at the Alien, sensing to see if he was telling the truth."No...he's not lying. He didn't hurt you." When Tom had told Tarkin, Krennic and Boba Fett that he was a Force Sensitive. Tarkin and Krennic almost mistook him for a Jedi and Boba Fett almost shot him for saying the Word Force.

The Trooper nodded."Right! I was the one that said "I didn't sign up for this!"" Tom stared at him."Back to the original question, who and what are you?" The Alien blinked."I'm Tar Jay of Clan Jay. I come from the unknown Regions on a Planet called Kesh. I am Keshiri."

Tom looked at Cole."What?" The Alderaanian shrugged."I've never heard of that Planet before," He turned to the purple Alien."How did you join the Empire? How did they not reject you? Did Lord Vader find you were-"

"Lord...Vader? He's Dead." Tar interrupted.

"WHAT!?" All the Humans yelled.

"Who killed Vader? Who stole my Kill?!" Tom yelled. The Keshiri winced."Oh! Maybe you could quiet down a little? I think he has sensitive hearing-" Fluttershy was interrupted by Tarkin's stare.

"I-i don't know! All I know is that he died Four Years after the Death Star blew up!"

"**THE DEATH STAR!?"**

* * *

The one named Tarkin, Krennic, and Cole yelled in unison. Twilight was weary of these Names. Death Star? She had a bad feeling about this.

"Has the Emperor already deployed the Death Star without us?" Tarkin asked."What's the Death Star?" Tom asked. Twilight was also curious about this Death Star."Project Star-dust is my Creation." Krennic said proudly. Twilight saw Tarkin roll his eyes and she also noticed the Human in the green Armor was very silent.

"The Death Star was destroyed by some guy... I don't know! I wasn't born in this Galaxy, I don't know it's History!" Tar yelled. Tom looked like he was about to say something when he paused.

"History...what are you talking about?"

"...It's...138 ABY...a Hundred years since the Death Star blew up..."


	35. The Future

They all looked at him, shocked.

Twilight raised an eyebrow."Wait, what year was it when you crashed here?" Tom shook his head."Our escape Pods crashed here and Tarkin, Krennic, and Fett were already here...Cole...how long were we in hyperspace?"

Cole seemed to think about it."Half an hour...i think..." His eyes widened."Wait...did we...Time Travel?" Tom's eyes widened."What?! How? That's impossible, it's-"

"How long were we in Carbonite?" The one named Boba Fett asked."So...your Hyperspace makes you Time Travel and your Carbonite does as well?" Twilight asked. Tom shook his head."No, Hyperspace makes our Starship's Travel while Carbonite is something for preserving Bodies or Hibernation kind of. We must have been in Hyperspace longer than we thought, maybe the damaged Engine had something to do with that, and who knows how long these three were stuck in Carbonite."

"And we may never know why now that Lord Vader's Dead." Boba Fett said. Suddenly, Boba Fett and Tom were looking at each other."Nice to see you, Fett...sorry about your Father. He was the best Bounty that ever lived." Boba Fett didn't say anything.

Tom turned to Tar. He then grabbed a Knife, taken from the fallen blue Aliens, and stuck it right through his left Leg."Now, tell us everything that happened after this...Death Star blew up."

Tar yelled."Okay! Okay!" He breathed and whimpered.

"After the Death Star blew up, the Empire kept the War between them and the Rebels on for Two Decades until they were forced to sign a Treaty-" Tom stuck the Knife through the same Leg."Liar!"

Tarkin nodded."Agreed. The Empire would never sign a Treaty with the Rebels. Why would the Emperor do this?" Tar shook his head."It wasn't the Emperor. He was killed by the same man who blew up the Death Star. Well, the second the Death Star anyway."

They all stared at him."What?"

Tom sighed."What happened after the Treaty? Did the Empire attack them?" "No. They were at Peace for Six-years until the Yuuzhan Vong attacked them." Tom raised an eyebrow."Yuuzhan what?"

"Yuuzhan Vong. They were an Alien Species that almost conquered the Galaxy and killed about a Trillion Humans and Aliens." They were all shocked."What?!" Cole yelled."But...how?"

"Oh, and there was this stuff about this First Order and Resistance and Rey and Kylo Ren and-"

"Stop," Tom interrupted."That just sounds like a Bad Movie. Actually, it sounds like a Bad Trilogy Directed by People who just used Star Wars for a quick Cash Grab and disrespected everything about it."

Every Human and Alien in the tent looked at the People reading this Story.


	36. Further discussion

**A:N Apologies for not updating in a while. I can't promise that I can go back to our daily Schedule of uploading almost twice a Week, but I promise, I will finish this Story.**

**I think this Story could end in I'd say...Two Chapters maybe? I also apologize if the seemed rush.**

**A quick thank you for all those still reading this Story. You guys Rock! (You as well Guest who has left good Reviews)**

**I also apologize if I offended anyone with the Sequel Trilogy thing last Chapter. (Your right, that was unnecessary.)**

* * *

"What are ya starin' at?" Applejack asked.

"Anyway, who are these Yuuzhan Vong?" Tom asked, ignoring Applejacks question.

"They're an Alien Species that were defeated by the Jedi!" Jay said. Twilight saw Fear and Pain on his Face. She had to do something.

"Jedi!" All of the humans yelled in surprise.

Twilight sighed. Who were these Jedi? Were they Important? What did they do? Were they the good guys?. Jay nodded."The Jedi. The new Jedi Order."

Twilight saw Cole in deep thought."The New Jedi Order? But...that's impossible...Palpatine wiped them all out at the end of Clone Wars. There's no way they returned and built everything that had."

Tom looked angry. Did Tom have a Hatred for these Jedi? _Of course, he does. He hates everything and everyone._"How were these Jedi destroyed?" She asked. They all ignored her.

"What happened then?" Tom asked. He pulled out his odd Blaster from his Holster and pointed it to the Purple Alien's Face.

"Then the Jedi found my Planet and destroyed all the Sith that were on there-"

"Hold on," Cole interrupted. There seemed to have been a lot of that going on."There...there...there are more Sith?! How is this possible?" The Tent then became loud thanks to the Talking of the Humans. The only one that wasn't talking was Tom.

"The Sith?! Returned!"

"Who rebuilt the Jedi?"

"Obviously a man who has no Love for the Empire!"

"The Last Jedi was the worst!"

Twilight didn't understand that last part, but she turned her head to see Tom put the Knife right through Jay's left eye. Everypony, and Changeling and even Lanoree tried their best not to throw up as Tom put the Knife deeper into his eyes."He lies." Krennic said.

Tom was silent for a moment."No...he was telling the truth."

"So...the Empire is truly gone."

"And the Jedi have returned."

"But so have Sith."

"The only Scene I liked in the Last Jedi was the one where Kylo Ren and Rey worked together to fight Snoke's Guard."

They all looked at Krennic."What?"

Tom then suddenly left the Tent and Twilight found it odd that Chrysalis followed.

* * *

Tom left the Camp, now in the middle of the Forest."Tom! Wait!" Yelled a Female voice. Tom turned around to see Queen Chrysalis. Tom could still not get over the Beauty of the Queen.

"I-I...I wanted to say I'm sorry...that maybe everyone you know is, well...Dead."

Tom clenched his Fist and closed his eyes. His Mother was Dead, his Uncle of Serenno was Dead, his Cousin was Dead...

_And I didn't even get tot Kill Vader._


	37. The end of the Beginning

Two weeks later, the Ponies of Ponyville and the Humans were moving on through the Everfree Forest. Tom hadn't even bothered to bury the Alien Body, instead leaving it in the Forest, letting the Animals of Everfree eat his Corpse.

_Wolves have to_ eat_ as well..._

Tom had talked to the Former Queen Changeling a lot. Tom found her to be pretty and he sensed that Chrysalis seemed to have found him Handsome. When he learned why Chrysalis was kicked out of her Hive, He thought it was unfair that her own Hive did it just because an Outsider told them to do that.

_Just like the Republic..._

Maketh Tua had been better, thanks to the Bacta they found in the abandoned Factory, though, she was walking on a Crutch.

"By the Dunes of Tatooine, I think we've finally made it!" Cole yelled. _Finally..._ Once they made it over a hill, they saw-

only burnt Tree's and burned Grass. They saw Princess Celestia and the Ponies of Equestria and some other Creatures, Sentient Creatures that could also talk he assumed, looked at the Place.

Princess Celestia turned around to see them and the rest of the Ponyville Citizens."Twilight!" She yelled. She ran over and the two Princess's hugged each other quickly."We were worried when we got here first you didn't make or...you were already her." Celestia then took notice of the three Humans."These three wouldn't have anything to do with this, would they?" Celestia asked.

Twilight shook her head."No, we found them two weeks ago."

Celestia then breathed a sigh of relief."Then your Travel here was uneventful, I assume."

_You assume wrongly..._

"And the end of your Travel ends here!" Came a loud voice. They all turned to see a Male Human. The Human was Medium Height and had weird, black symbols on his white Face. He wore black robes and had black hair and blue eyes. What really caught Tom's eye was his Lightsaber.

_Jedi?...Sith?_

Next to the Human were two Stormtroopers, though, they didn't look Alien, and there was a Pony with blue Hair and a red Cutie Mark and Wings. There was also a tall, hulking Creature that had four Legs, two Arms and Horns, and was red as a Crimson Lightsaber.

"Cozy Glow?! Tirek?! What are you two doing here?!" Twilight exclaimed."How are you out of Tartarus?"

The one named Tirek smiled."You can thank Discord for letting us out." Tom saw the Human in black Robes use the Force to bring out-

"What in the Nine Corellian Hells is that?!" Tom exclaimed, looking at the weak Creature. The Creature was tall and looked like someone was almost building a Droid.

"Uh, surprise?" The odd, tall Creature said nervously. Tom then saw a Star-Destroyer come out of Hyperspace. The Star-Destroyer wasn't as long as the ones from the Past, but he assumed they were still dangerous.

"I am Sep Reyg, a servant to the Sith Emperor," Sep said. He looked at Celestia."Did you really think you could escape from the might of the Sith? We have Technology that you can't even comprehend. You will be destroyed, just like this Forest!"

Before Celestia or Twilight could say anything, they all heard another voice."A Hundred Years...a Hundred Years have passed since we went to Hyperspace." The voice said. It sounded Male and Tom felt something through the Force...something very Dark.

"Who said that?!" Tarkin said.

"I did!" Tom and the rest of Equestria, along with the Humans, of course, looked to see a Sith Pureblood. Tom's eyes widened when he realized that this was the Sith Pureblood that was on the _Iron Wrench. _He also noticed a Pony next to him.

"Princess Luna?" Twilight said, confused. Tom also recognized her as that Mare he had seen in Canterlot.

Princess Luna looked the same as before, except only her eyes were yellow."Sister, w-what has-"

"Happened to me?" Princess Luna asked. Tom sensed it. She had turned to the Dark Side."What happened to me is that I saw the Truth! I see through the lies of Friendship!"

Celestia was obviously confused."Luna, what are you talking about?"

"I am no longer, Luna!" She yelled."I am Darth Somnum!"

Celestia was shocked. She looked at the Sith Pureblood."What-what did you do to my sister?!" She said in Shock.

The Sith Pureblood smiled."I turned her into what she truly is. A Dark Lord of the Sith!"

Tom noticed Pinkie Pie's Confusion."Don't you mean Lady of the Sith?" She said, not being her Pinkie self for once.

Everypony and everyone stared at the Pureblood, waiting for his answer. Even Tom was interested in Pinkie Pie's question.

"It...it...It works differently, okay!" The Sith Pureblood yelled."But what matters right now is my Apprentice's Training will be complete by killing one of you Princess's." He then brought something out of his Belt of Lightsaber.

Tom recognized this as a Double-bladed Lightsaber."This was the Blade of Exar Kun. I stole it after the Purge of the Jedi Order after the Clone Wars."

"So, that's why it was missing..." Tom heard Cole mutter.

"Kill them. Prove yourself to me that you are one step closer to becoming a Sith!"

* * *

_What did he do to you, Luna?_ Celestia thought.

* * *

Luna nodded."Yes, Master."

Lightning then crackled from Sep's finger."No! You are nothing!" Sep said, pointing his Finger at the Sith Pureblood."I am the Apprentice of one of the most powerful Emperor ever!"

Tom quickly pulled out his blue Crossguard Lightsaber and his Darksaber."Then I'll be sure to bring your Head to this Emperor."

There was complete Silence as Tom, Sep, who had activated his red Lightsaber, and Luna looked at each other. No one spoke a word.

They suddenly attacked. Tom went straight for Sep and the two dueled with their Lightsabers. Out of the corner of Tom's eye, noticed Luna going to Princess Twilight.

* * *

Twilight saw Princess Luna dashing to her, the odd, blue, double-bladed Light floating thanks to her Magic.

Twilight noticed the other Hilts of the Lightsabers on the tall, red Creature's Belt. She used her Magic to grab one of them and she activated it. She took the time to be amazed by the Purple Light before she used it to block the Luna's blue Lightsaber.

Twilight was shocked. Luna just tried to Kill her!.

* * *

"You will Die!" Sep said as Tom parried his attack.

The Former Admiral rolled his eyes."Never heard that before." He quickly dodged a Slash from the Sith and attacked him with a Parry.

Sep used Form IV but Tom quickly Force pushed him into a Tree. Tom jumped high into the Air to slash him across the Chest but Sep used Force Speed to move quickly.

Tom zig-zagged to confuse him and stuck his Darksaber right through his Chest. _He really is Dumb. _He smirked.

Suddenly, Sep used his red Lightsaber to cut off his Right Arm. He screamed in Agony as he Forced pushed him away. He was horrified as he looked down to see his own Right Arm on the Ground.

"For the Sith!" Sep yelled.

_Why won't he just Die!_

Tom turned around to Sep laying on the ground, blaster Pistol in Hand. Tom noticed that Tirek and Cozy Glow were just staring, also horrified. Sep pointed the Blaster at someone and pulled the Trigger.

Tom's eyes widened once he saw smoke coming from Cole's Chest."T-Tom..." Cole said, looking at him.

Tom ran over as Cole fell backward. He noticed that even Twilight and Princess Luna stopped their Duel to look at them.

Tom looked at Cole. He failed to protect him. He failed to save him.

He failed...just like the Clone Wars.

He felt the Rage and Anger in him rise. He then snapped Sep's neck using the Force, ending him once and for all. He sensed Luna was just about to kill Twilight when he used his only Hand to shoot Lightning at her.

Tom admitted he was a little surprised that he could shoot Lightning out of his Fingers, but focused on killing Luna.

Luna responded back by shooting Lightning out of her Horn as well. Tom assumed she probably learned it from the Sith Pureblood.

The Human and the Pony were locked in a Duel of Lightning. Tom had underestimated her Strength, thinking she was weak, but he was a fool.

He felt Luna's Lightning and his own hit him and he felt the intense heat. There was then an explosion of Heat and Tom only saw white.

_I failed..._

* * *

_0 BBY_

On the Core World known as Coruscant, Darth Vader had returned from the Planet Vaal. His Failure at the Battle of Yavin was something the Emperor would be severely Punish.

"Lord Vader!" Said an Imperial Commander as the ramp of the white Imperial Shuttle lowered."We were most pleased to learn you escaped the Incident at Yavin. Some had feared the worst..."

"Inform the Emperor of my arrival and Dispatch a Crew to retrieve my Fighter from the Planet Vaal." Vader then noticed something in the distance.

The Commander noticed this and explained."Just an explosion at one of the Buildings, my Lord. We have Officers and-"

Vader sensed something strong in the Force...something very strong indeed.

"I will be in my Quarters, Commander. I am not to be disturbed."

* * *

**A:N And there's the end of our Story...finally! Apologies that this ending seemed rushed, I just wanted to finish it. I mean, a finished Story is better than an uncompleted one...right?**

**Now, don't worry, there will be a Sequel for this (Since I just gave you guys a Shitty Cliffhanger) and there will be stuff explained like how Cole got the Lightsabers and that. I just decided to change it into the next Story.**

**But perhaps the Sequel will do better. The Mane Six Will meet our favorite OT Characters like Luke, Han, Leia, Vader, and more!**

**And in these Crazy Times that we live in the real world, I bid you to stay safe, and may the Force be with you.**


End file.
